In Their Eyes
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: After getting hit by a truck and dying, I go from being an espresso loving, snarky florist to being a reincarnated baby. And not just any baby. Nooo, Karma thought it would be funny to throw me into an anime where little kids become crazy sharp-pointy-weapon throwing ninjas! OC. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite! Cause the first one was crap :) **

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my OCs.**

* * *

**_'italics' - _Thoughts**

* * *

It happened so fast. My death.

I was sitting in some endless dark void, scowling out at the darkness, my chin cupped into my palm as I tapped my leg. I had no idea how long I sat there, waiting for something.

"So now what?" I called out, irritated. "Yoo-hoo! Divine being? Budda? God? Anyone?"

Silence. Awful, lonesome silence.

I honestly was hoping that the after life included waiting in a fancy lounge with free truffles and espresso machines as you waited to move on. This place didn't even have a magazine stand.

Huffing, I flopped back onto my back with my limbs spread out as I stared back up into the never-ending void. I was still young, only 23. I was driving to my niece's ballet recital, a bouquet of pink roses in the passenger seat. Nearly there, I was just turning the corner when the truck hit me. I could still feel the crushing force hitting me, smothering me. A sudden agonizing pain in my middle, something wet and warm soaking my top. Screaming and shouting could be heard but the words were scrambled. Soon all the sounds surrounding me become nothing but a dull hum in my ears before my vision grew black, scattered spots of pink being last thing I saw.

And so here I was, just thinking about what was my life.

At this point, I could say that I still had so much to do with the said life. Get married to my boyfriend (if he ever proposed), have a few kids (maybe like, one), grow old with the poor sap I married and then happily die before him. Yeah, I would of liked that to happen. To settle down and have a family. Too bad that little hope was crushed like a grape.

All the thinking of a family made my thoughts wander to my parents and older stepsister Joy. My "dad" left my 20-year-old mother when I was a few days old, taking off with his new girlfriend. Mom lived with her grandparents because her parents kicked her out, trying to raise me the best she could. When I was 5, she met some guy 13 years older than her called Jacque with a daughter of his own, a 12 year old girl named Joy. They got married and now, Mom and Jacque would be chilling on Jacque's yacht, enjoying the life of the rich and fabulous. And Joy and I got along alright. More so later on then when we were little.

Reaching up, I ran my fingers through my short brown hair. I hope Joy wouldn't mind taking my Boston Terrier, Steve. Hyper active little bugger but so damn loveable.

Letting out a weary sight, I wondered how my niece, Joy's youngest out of six, would take my death. I chuckled softly. She'd probably throw a fit that I missed her recital but I think she would understand why.

_**"You love them very much, don't you?" **_A deep masculine voice hummed thoughtfully.

And I just peed my pants.

"Holy-!" I jumped up and my head whipped around wildly, searching looking for the location and owner of the voice. "Who's there?!"

_**"A friend."**_

I blinked and looked up warily. "God?" I asked suspiciously.

Mr. Voice chuckled. _**"Don't fret child. Tell me. How do you feel about being reborn?"**_

Don't fret my ass. If someone hears a voice and it isn't theirs, then they got a problem. I cocked an eyebrow as I stared up into nothingness. "What, like reincarnation? Why? And who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

**"**_**Something like that,"**_ Mr. Voice hummed. _**"I am going to give you another chance at life, Clarissa Reese." **_

"Goody," I declared sarcastically. "Wait, I'm not going to reborn into a squirrel or anything, am I? And who the hell are you?! If I'm going to be reborn somewhere, then at least let me know who I'm talking to and who I can bitch to when something goes wrong!"

A sudden bright light began to burn lightly above me, growing bigger and nearly blinding me. I covered my face, gritting my teeth. Before I blacked out, I heard Mr. Voice said gently,

_**"Trust me little one. You will be very happy in this new world." **_

...That still doesn't answer my question, dammit!

* * *

If this is what I get for being reincarnated then I want a damn refund.

It was dark and I felt like I was floating. I could hear voices, a woman's voice being the loudest of the bunch but they all sounded a little muffled. How long have I been here? In void I squirmed unhappily, not liking the small space that seemed to get constrict around me. And that's when I realized what the squeezing sensations were and what was happening.

_'Oh. My. God.'_

I'm in the middle of birth. MY birth.

_'I'M BEING PUSHED OUT OF SOMEBODY! EW, EW, EW, EW, EWWWW! DAMN YOU MR. VOICE!'_

_**~What felt like eons later~**_

Okay, I not going to go into the oh so wonderful details of birth. Let me just say, it's wet, its gross and it is just _plain nasty_. There was the screaming and the awful squeezing and etc. Suddenly the weird warmth was gone, and replaced with a blinding light and freezing cold air.

And what I do?

I scream like there's no tomorrow.

Hey, I just experienced being expelled from a birth canal out of some random stranger. I am allowed to freak out.

A pair of large hands held me, surprisingly securely considering how much I was wiggling. Automatically, something soft and warm was wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my chest and forcing my legs immobile.

So _this_ how a burrito feels.

Never working at a Taco Bell ever again.

...Do they even have a Taco Bell here?

I struggled in my bindings, wailing loudly. Man, this was humiliating. Me, a 23-year-old florist, screaming and crying like there's no tomorrow. Of course not everybody dies and magically becomes an infant in less than 2 hours.

As I was helplessly passed around like a screaming/crying football, one voice stood out from all the other muffled voices. It was the woman's voice from before, the one that was the loudest of them all. I was soon handed over to the woman, her arms encasing me protectively to her bosom. I could hear her cooing to me, a deeper rumbling voice joining hers.

Something (a finger?) touched my tiny hand and I grabbed onto it like a lifeline. Deep Voice chuckled and gently pressed a kiss to my hand, something scruffy tickling my sensitive baby skin.

Soon my whimpers died to quiet coos. Bigger and stronger arms took me from I'm guessing my new mother's arms into their own. My tiny pink and weak body was cradled gently against a strong chest, a soft deep humming sound vibrating in the chest. I whimpered softly, tiny fists flexing for something to grip. A pair of lips lightly touched my head, whispering something against my skin. Scrunching up my face, I just let out weak whines and little baby noises.

And all of my dignity was just flushed down the toilet. Yippee.

XxX

I wonder if they have FML t-shirts here. Because I could so use one right now. That and an espresso...

I gave my 'mother' a blank stare as she cooed at me, wiggling her fingers in my face.

So it turns out that I was born to...drumroll please...ta-da, Hiruzen and Biwako Sartobi! YAY!

_**Not.**_

I've watched a bunch of the anime _Naruto_ episodes with my nephews' while I babysat them, often arguing on who's the better ninja. At least I know who's who and the basic info about them.

I inwardly sighed as Biwako made loud baby noises and waved a stuffed animal in my face. _'I'm a 23 year old woman in a 8 month old's body. This is more humiliating than that stupid dare Jack made me do during spring break. Woman, keep on waving that thing my face and I will bite you! This time I mean it!'_

"Biwako dear, I don't think Naegi likes that," Hiruzen said, bemused, from his spot behind her. Dark eyes shone fondly down at me, a grin on his face as he watched me glare at his wife.

Yep. My name is Naegi Sarutobi , my name meaning 'sapling'. Ironic right?

'Dad' may be the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves but creative in the ways of naming his child he is not the guy to go to. My 'Mother' likes to tell me with pride that I am the "Honorable Daughter" of the Third Hokage and that I am heir to the Sarutobi Clan. And because of this information I came up with two main thoughts.

A) I better not become a Mary Sue.

and

B) Who the hell came up with the name of "Honorable Daughter"?

Anyways, moving on.

It has been 8 months since my oh so wondrous day of coming into this world. And in those 8 months, I gave my wonderful new parents holy hell.

Insert evil cackle here.

I cried during all hours of the night, I barfed up my breakfast, lunch and dinner on them, rolled away (since I'm not mobile yet) while their backs are turned and watch them freak out for a minute or two before Dad found me about to roll off the back porch. Needless to say, I was terrible baby. But I was their first child. What, do you think I would make this easy for them? All kids do this, its like, hardwired into our little evil baby minds. Make the first few months crazy, then be nice for a week or so, and then cause chaos again.

When I was not creating said holy hell for my parents, Mom would often cart me through the village as we headed to the Hokage tower. A pair of ANBU in animal masks followed her via shadows and alleyways while another one walked behind her. I often made faces at the one walking just for the heck of it. More than once I thought I saw his shoulders twitch but who knows. As we approached towards the Hokage Tower, several villagers and shinobi would stop to gush to their neighbor about the cute little baby of Lord Third and his wife. Once we were in the Tower, Mom would head straight to Dad's office and open the door. His desk was covered in papers but at the door opening and seeing me in Biwako's arms, his tired face would light up. Mom would then leave me with Dad so she could check something at work, and he would then hold me in his lap while looking over papers, often commenting to me about something. To which I would respond by yanking on his beard.

Downside of me being their kid. You are so smothered with respect and ass kissing that it makes you want to barf. I mean, you can only take so much of, " Honorable Daughter" this or "Honorable Daughter" that. Next person who calls me that get's a toy block to the face.

Oh and please don't get me started on the changing of the diapers and the bathing. In one word?

Mortifying.

Never have I wished so many times to have the intelligence of a 8 month old so I could forget the whole experience.

I actually I got see my reflection in a mirror once after a bath, courtesy of Biwako. And I have to say, I am one good-looking baby. I had soft spiky black hair, pretty green eyes, and if one looked close enough, I inherited Dad's little black tattoos coming from the corner of the eyes. What are those things called? Tears? Anyways, what puzzles me is both Hiruzen and Biwako had brown hair and dark eyes, so where the hell did the black hair and green eyes come from?

Reaching up to Dad, I did the pick me motion, stretching my arms out pleadingly to the man. Chuckling, he leaned down and scooped me up into his arms, holding me to his chest where I could hear his steady heartbeat. Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my cheek against his rough clothing. Like most babies, the steady thrum of a parent's heartbeat soothed me. He spoke, his voice a vibrating rumble in his chest.

"So my little Leaf, did you manage to crawl out of your crib again this time?"

Mom huffed from her spot on the floor. "This time she managed to get stuck halfway down due to her diaper getting caught on the latch."

I scowled as Dad shook with laughter. Hey if you were stuck in a crib when you have the mind of 23 year old you would be bored as hell too. Plus, I wanted to try out my nonexistent ninja skills. I am ashamed to say...I stink.

"I'm sorry that I came home late." Dad apologized as he sat down in a chair, cradling me in one arm with my head tucked under his chin.

Mom tsked. "You are busy keeping our village safe, Hiruzen. There is nothing to apologize for. You are the Hokage."

_'Explains the wrinkles starting to show.'_ I grabbed hold of Dad's goatee and tugged, giggling at the disgruntled face he made. "_Oh yeah. He also taught the Sannin trio. Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. I wonder when I'm going to meet them... _'

Ah, Jiraya. One of the many Naruto characters I would fangirl over every time I saw him. Him, Kakashi, Hashirama, Tobirama, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Madara, Itachi...

I made a face.

My god, I have problems.

Dad pulled my hand away from his goatee and kissed my pudgy hand. "I know my dear but there a matter I had to settle. "

Mom stared up at him bewildered while I just blinked curiously. "What? Why?"

Tired dark eyes gazed softly down on me, a sad smile on his face. "The council wishes to discuss Naegi and if she started to show signs of using chakra."

"She's a baby! Only 8 months old!" Mom protested loudly and indignantly.

"I started to show signs of possessing chakra when I was 6 months." Dad reminded her.

"Well, you're you. Naegi is just a baby. She needs time." Mom shot back, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Dad sighed deeply and looked down at me, attempting to stick my entire fist into my mouth. He gently tugged my fist out and said softly, "What is your future going to look like my sweet?"

I just yawned.

* * *

**Yeah, so...PLEASE REVIEW! C'mon people! Toss me some reviews here! Is this story really so bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 rewrite!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my ocs.**

* * *

I watched the cherry blossoms danced by Dad's office window, deep in thought. It was Dad's turn to keep an eye me, so the day consisted of me sitting on a soft and comfortable blanket, with toy blocks and stuffed animals scattered around me. Dressed in a cute blue onesie with a cartoon monkey on the front, I played the little cute baby all while contemplating my future.

It has been three weeks since Dad came home about the council pestering him about my non-existent charka coils. And so far... nada.

But frankly, I'm too busy thinking on how I'm going to survive here. Me being here in the Naruto universe might screw up the story line. Speaking of which, where the hell in the storyline am I anyways?

Sneaking a peek at Dad, who was hunched over a stack of papers, my eyes trailed over his brown hair, the developing crows feet and his skin free of liver spots. He looks younger than he does in the beginning of the anime so I gotta be in the far past. But he looks older than when he trained the future Sannin. Making a face, I nearly groaned out loud. If I'm this far back, then I'm doomed, considering that I have no clue what the storyline is like here. The only help I got are those stupid flashbacks!

_'Why? Why couldn't you make me a kid in the beginning of storyline?! Make me anyone! Hinata, Tenten, Ino, hell even Sakura! At least I would know what the hell is going on!'_ I mentally whined to Mr. Voice. Who I doubt could hear me anyways.

Letting out a soft sigh, I grabbed hold of Kiki, a stuffed monkey that was a present from Dad's summon, Monkey King Enma. Nice guy, for a seven-foot monkey.

If Dad's this young then the First Shinobi World War must of either just ended, or ended a few years ago. And that Asuma and the mystery sibling who fathers Konohamaru haven't been born yet. So that means, I've been born in the Naruto parents' time. So Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, Tsume, Hiashi, Hizashi and so on, are about my age.

Greattttttt.

Nomming on the end of a rubber kunai, I mentally ran through the list of episodes, zeroing in on the ones with the flashbacks and fillers. This has got to be near the episodes where Kushina comes to the village to become the new jinichruki, Jiraiya, Tsuande, and Orochimaru face off against Hanzo (who is kinda badass), become the Three Sannin, then Jiraya teaches the three Ame orphans, and finally he teaches Minato.

...I think.

Damn you Mr. Voice!

Closing me eyes, I made a face. Now I've got a headache.

"Now what could possibly be making you have that look on your beautiful little face?" Dad's deep voice asked playfully.

Turning, I looked up into his laughing brown eyes, a smile on his face as he watched me from his chair. Giggling (and playing dumb) I pointed at the blossoms.

" 'Ower!" I said oh so proudly with a gummy smile. Yes, yes, I'm a genius. Love me and sing your praises, you lowly mortals.

Dad looked out the windows and turned back to me with amusement. "Very good, Naegi. Those are cherry blossoms. They are extremely plentiful this year and seem to be even prettier than last year's."

Back when I was alive as Clarissa Reese, I always wanted to drive down to Washington D.C. to see the blooming cherry blossom tress but never got around to it. Inwardly I sighed.

_'I wonder how my sister and her family are doing?'_ I thought. _'Hope Steve is okay and not being forced to play dress up with my niece.' _

Just as Dad was about to lean down and scoop me up into his arms, a sharp knock rapped against the door. Dad paused and turned to the door and frowned, but picked me up and settled down in his chair. Making sure I was comfortable on his lap, Dad lifted his head and said in a strong commanding voice,

"Enter."

The opened door and I'm pretty sure I almost wet myself.

The Council.

The Elders.

Dad's old genin teammates and former best bud.

Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

_'Aw fuck._'

* * *

Like Dad, the three council members, were all young, free of wrinkles and liver spots. Danzo, of course, had the old X scar on his chin, had both eyes but his right arm was bandaged. And I'm sure that there were already a few Uchiha eyeballs poking out of that arm. I clutched Dad's white robe tightly, my green orbs eyeing the guests suspiciously. They were sitting on a couch while Dad sat on another couch facing opposite of theirs, me in his lap.

"Forgive our intrusion, Hiruzen but we wish to speak to you," Koharu stated in a business like tone.

"If this about Sunagakure, I have told you already. I have been trying to gain an alliance with them," Dad said, his voice having the underlining of irritation.

Homaru shook his head. "Amegakure shinobi scouts have been making themselves far too comfortable near our borders. We must take action against Amegakure and remind them that Leaf village does not take lightly to intruders."

"We cannot be seen as weak to the other nations," Koharu added in, her eyes closed. What is with that anyways? Seriously, they like, squint all the time.

"But they haven't crossed the border nor attacked any of our ninja," Dad countered. "The Hidden Villages are still healing from the aftermaths of the First Shinobi War and I will not risk what peaceful alliance the five nations have."

Please note that everything that the grownups are currently saying, all I hear is, "Blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah."

And it was at this point I kind of dozed off, waking up after what I guess what was 10 minutes when my name was mentioned. Dad looked politely pissed, and of course, the little Council looked as stoic as ever. Seriously, do these guys ever show emotions?

"-rather disappointing," Danzo said, doing his freaky eyes closed watching thing. "The Third Hokage's first born child. Considering that you, her father, was one of the First and Second Hokage students, I rather expected her to be a prodigy."

Ahh, there's the little asshole we know and despise with a passion. And what is it about me that got the Council so nosy? And who the hell are you calling _offspring_?

"If I may Hiruzen," Danzo said, motioning to me. "Allow me to hold the Honorable Daughter."

_Excuse me?_

Immediately I began to squirm like a worm as Dad shifted me from his one arm to other so he could hand me over to Danzo.

_'No, no, no, no, no. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Baby does not like this! Dad, don't you dare!'_ I mentally screamed as I was picked up and handed into the arms of the asshole that will pretty much destroy the village in the future. _'Oh you bastard! That's it, I'm going to scream all night long! Barf all of over you after you feed me! And ew, ew, ew, ew, oh my god EW!' _I whimpered loudlyas Danzo tucked me into the arm with the eyeballs.

I whined unhappily. "Ahhhh!" I called out pleadingly, making grabbing motions towards him. He did nothing. _'Oh, damn you, Old Man!'_

"She's rather small and weak looking," Danzo commented, weighing me. "Surprising, considering that it is _your_ _child_, Hiruzen."

I stiffened at the tone and now Dad looks really ticked off and I am too. It? _It?! _And why did Danzo say 'your child' like that?

"It would be such a waste to the world of shinobi if the child of the Great Third Hokage can't even form charka. How... disappointing," Eyeball Man continued.

"Naegi," Dad said, his voice getting lower and deeper, fondly known as his angry voice. "is still a baby, Danzo. When her charka coils form, they will form. Even if she does not wish to be a ninja in the coming years, then I will accept that."

Yeah! You tell him Pops!

"Then you will let your firstborn become useless?"

...Useless?

Oh you bastard...

Reaching up, I gave the side of his face a few whaps, my hand still drenched in baby spit. Making a disgusted face at the feel of spit on his cheek, Danzo pushed my hand away before saying,

"I have an offer for you, Hiruzen."

Dad's eyes narrowed a fraction. "And that is?"

Danzo readjusted me in his lap so I couldn't whack at his face anymore with a spit covered hand, so I settled for chewing on his sleeve with my gummy mouth.

"Allow me to take the Honorable Daughter under my wing and teach the ways of the shinobi myself. When I deem her powerful enough, she shall join ROOT."

...Beg pardon?

My eyes darted over to Dad in a panic. He was quiet. Why was he quiet?! Don't tell me he's actually considering it!

_'Oh no, I am not going to become one of his little minions! No, no, no, no.' _

Distraction time!

I scrunched up face, bringing up the one memory I really wished I never saw in my old life. My old boyfriend (now ex, I guess) thought it would be funny to show me a video of two girls barfing... Yeah, that video.

I think Dad knew what was coming, having enough practice of feeding me and of the burping. Plus, I think I make this weird face every time...

Danzo, on the other hand...didn't see it coming.

I barfed all over him. And today's breakfast was some weird, orange, mushy goop they call food. So the result turned out to be kind of colorful. In a gross way.

Needless to say, the council meeting ended pretty quickly, a pissed off Danzo leaving with smelly baby barf all over his clothes, the stoic and mildly disgusted Koharu and Homura, and an expressionless Dad and a slightly green faced me.

I glanced up at Dad, a little worried. Was he mad?

The Hokage was silent, his footsteps barely making a sound as we traveled down the hall. I expected him to return to his office and have an ANBU go get Mom and take me home, but he didn't. Instead, we walked past his office and into a wash closet. Settling me onto the counter and keeping an arm wrapped out me, Dad pulled out a cloth and turned on the sink. Wetting the cloth, Dad turned to me and began to gently clean the sick off of me.

"You didn't happen to plan that little stunt, now did you my little Leaf?" Dad asked softly, his movements slow and gentle.

I gave him a kin to a sheepish look, making him let a full belly laugh.

Dad rarely, and I mean rarely, laughs like that. Last time I got to see him laugh like that was when I rolled right through a paper door...I thought it was sturdier!

He continued to gently clean the sick off my face, a solemn look on his face. Dad suddenly paused in his actions, making me look up at him with puzzled green eyes. His own dark eyes stared down at me, filled with an unreadable emotion. His large hand reached out and smoothed down my soft black spiky hair, still silent as he gazed down at me.

Dad finally spoke. "Naegi," he said calmly and firmly. I blinked in surprise. Oooo, Daddy's using the Hokage voice on me. That's new. He picked up and held me close to his chest, cupping my bottom in support.

"Naegi," he said again.

Out with it, man! Seriously! Enough of the dramatic pauses! I reached out and made an attempt to grab his goatee. Dad, on the other hand, quickly caught my hand and held it tightly in his own. Seeing my tiny hand in his large one seemed to spark something into that mind of his. Frankly, I can never tell what the guy's thinking.

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you," he finally said. Considering that I'm technically an 8-month-old baby, I shouldn't even know how to spell the word love. But yes Dad, I know you love me. Get to the point!

"And as your father, I only want what is best for you. When you are of age, and if you decide that you do not wish to become a shinobi, then I will respect that." he finished, looking down at me warmly, a soft smile on his face.

...Dude...I AM 8 MONTHS OLD! I can't even read yet! At least let me learn how to walk before I start playing ninja! Sheesh! But I have to admit, I knew he would want me to become a shinobi. After all, I was his first kid and thus his pride.

He hugged me. "I love you, my little Leaf."

I cooed softly and buried my face against his neck, gladly allowing the heat from his body to warm mine. Okay, I'll admit it. I've always wanted a dad. The only father figure I ever had in my old life besides Jacque was Mr. Morris, the loveable/ grumpy neighbor with the lazy eye. But even that didn't last long, old guy died of a heart attack with I was 10.

Poor old bastard.

Soothingly rubbing my back, Dad stepped out with me leaning against his shoulder and strolled down to his office, his heart feeling oddly a little lighter than before.

* * *

After our one sided chat in the wash closet, Dad decided it was the end of the workday and we both left for home. On our way home, we passed a young man with long silver hair chatting with another man with black caterpillar like eyebrows who was enthusiastically spouting something about "youth!". Poking my head over Dad's shoulder, I stared at the two. Wait, was that...No, it couldn't be...

Silently nomming on my fist, I watched the two carefully. No, it couldn't possibly be them. Though the green jumpsuit and the silver hair... So if it wasn't Gai or Kakashi, then those two guys were...

Entering the Sarutobi compound, several Clan members paused in their duties to bow respectfully to their Clan Head and his child. As we passed them, I happily giggled and babbled at the people, earning smiles and chuckles from the Sarutobi members. Passing smaller clan houses, gardens, and vendor stalls, I took in the sights, letting out soft babbles.

As we entered the Sarutobi Clan's main house, Mom's voice called out from the kitchen, "Hiruzen? You have visitors!"

Dad paused from our spot at the door, his head tilted slight with a frown. A flash of recognition shot across his face and he sighed. Shifting me to his hip, Dad looked down me. "Think we have time to run?" he asked me dryly.

Run? From what? The Council of Lords and Madam-Stick -Up-Their-Asses? If so, then yes please.

"Sensei?"

Sensei? Wait, wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me... Excitement began to bubble inside me as we got closer to where the voices came from.

Walking into the kitchen, we were greeted by the sight of three young shinobi sitting at our table and Mom serving them tea and snacks. A tall teen with shocking spiky white hair and red markings down his cheeks, an extremely well endowed blonde and a wannabe vampire with long black hair and purple tattoos on his face.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

Two thoughts went through my mind as I stared at the newcomers with wide eyes.

_'Jackpot!'_

And.

_'Oh crap.'_

* * *

**Alrighty! Hoped you liked it! Please review! Please? *puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! So this chappie is a little short but hey, its a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my ocs.**

* * *

I was in heaven.

No, not the heaven with the choir of angels in dresses and harps.

The heaven with the young Jiraiya holding me in his lap, playfully tickling my sides and laughing at my giggles of delight.

"So this is the little ankle biter we've heard about," Jiraiya teased, bouncing me in his lap. "Gotta hand it to you, Sensei. You and Lady Biwako made one good looking kid."

Dad chuckled as Mom smiled silently in the background.

"Naegi seems to like you, Jiraiya," Mom said, pouring a cup of tea for Dad.

"What can I say?" Jiraiya said a laugh and held me up to his face, rubbing his nose against mine. His dark eyes sparkled playfully into mine with a silly grin on his face. "All the ladies love me. Isn't that right, Squirt?"

"Aahh!" I squealed happily, patting his cheeks happily, my stubby fingers trailing down at the red 'tears' that reached his cheekbones. _'I am in my happy place and __**no one**__ better take me from my happy place!'_

The three young shinobi had to be in their mid teens, if not late teens. Jiraiya was wearing his gray kimono top with the orange flames along the hem of the sleeves, white pants and black bandages wrapped around his shins. Tsunade was wearing a mesh body suit that reached to her elbows down to her knees, under a white top that bared her mid drift, and short, skintight red skirt. She already started to have a large bust size for one her age. Orochimaru was wearing a white kimono with black lining, a purple obi wrapped around his waist, and instead of the regular blue ninja open toed shoes, he wore black ones.

Tsunade scoffed, reaching over and plucking me from Jiraiya's grasp. Damn it, woman what did I just say?! Sitting me on her lap, Tsunade said to me with a straight face. "Don't love him, Naegi. He's nothing but trouble."

"Oi!" Jiraiya protested.

I giggled, grasping at Tsunade's hands as she wiggled in her fingers at me. Sorry Tsunade, Pervy Sage had my heart _a longggg_ time ago. And lady, will you get your boobs out of my face? Seriously, I know you're the envy of every single female on the planet and including my world, but please let me breath! Thankfully, Hashirama's granddaughter propped me on her shoulder, letting me get a good look with the snake shinobi, my green eyes staring at his gold.

"Greetings, Honorable Daughter." Orochimaru said respectfully, leaning in just a little closer to get a better look at me. Remember how I said before that if anyone called me Honorable Daughter one more time, I was going to throw something at them? Yeah...not going to even try it with this guy.

I have to admit, I always thought Orochimaru looked adorable as a little kid, even a bit handsome when he got older. But then he became the freaky Frankenstein shinobi and brought hell to the Leaf Village so that little liking died very quickly.

He was watching me with a smile, his gold eyes shining. Whether the smile was evil or completely innocent I couldn't care less, but it unnerved me all the same. Images of young Tenzo and all the torment he went through; Anko who trusted her sensei, only to have him place a curse seal on her, Sauske who also in turn received the curse mark as well. As I thought these memories over, a cold realization took over my body.

_Dad. _

Oh my god.

Orochimaru kills Dad.

_The Chunin exams... the arena...Orochimaru as the Kazekage... The Third Hokage lying on a roof, dead with a smile on his peaceful face... _

Needless to say, everyone started to panic as I suddenly started crying and screaming. Squirming against a panicking Tsunade's grasp, I reached out for Mom, who quickly took me from the younger Slug Summoner. Settling me against her shoulder, Mom whisked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the nursery with me still crying. Opening the door, Mom quickly stepped into the room and closed the door, giving us privacy. My room was painted a soft sunny yellow, a white crib sitting against a wall, a shelf filled with toys, a changing station, and an open window with the thin curtains dancing in the wind. A rocking chair sat in the corner, a soft and thin pale green blanket draped over the backrest.

Like any good mother, Biwako checked for a wet diaper, offered a bottle to me (courtesy of an ANBU that magically poofed into the room with the said bottle of warm milk and then poofed out like a boss), gently bounced me in her arms, and even tried to lay me down for a nap. But like all new mothers, my crying and refusing to sleep, made her pick me up in her arms once more.

"What's wrong, Naegi?" Mom cooed. "Why are you crying, sweetheart? Are you just tired? What?"

Why? _Why? _

How about because Dad's murderer is sitting in our kitchen, drinking tea and eating snacks?! The one who brings the First and Second Hokage from their graves to play them like puppets! The one who helps turns Village Hidden in the Leaves to Village Hidden in the Pothole! God, why can't I speak yet?!

I continued to sob/scream into Mom's shoulder, my little lungs heaving for air. I don't care if his death happens years from now, I didn't want him to die by his student's hands! I wanna see him go in his sleep!

Few minutes later, Dad entered to the nursery to find me still crying, and Mom starting to look distressed. Immediately, Dad took me from Mom with a reassuring smile and whispered something to her, making her leave the room, and leaving Dad and I alone. Patting my back gently, Dad settled down in the rocking chair and began to slowly rock back and forth, humming a lullaby in his deep timber voice. I still cried into his shoulder, my tiny fists clutching at his white hatori.

I won't let it happen, I won't let you die. I won't. I won't lose you.

Dad just closed his eyes, smiled, and continued to hum, rubbing my back with his large hand. "Shhhhh. Easy my little Leaf. Shhhhhhhhhh. That's my girl," he cooed. "Now what upset you so much?"

As Dad continued to administered comfort, my sobbing died down to hiccups and sniffles. The steady movement of the rocking chair and his calm breathing eventually made me fall silent, suddenly feeling exhausted from the emotional outburst. Pressing my face against Dad's hatori, I sighed as the smell of smoke, ink, and green tea flooded my senses. The scents coming off his clothing, along with the backrub and his rhythmic breathing, my eyes slowly closed in a deep sleep.

XxX

With his tiny daughter finally asleep, Hiruzen silently stood up and stepped over to the crib to gently placed his child on down onto her back. Her small face was flushed and damp from crying, making Hiruzen frown with slight worry. What had made Naegi act so distressed? She had taken extremely well to Jiraiya, fine with Tsunade but when she laid her pretty green eyes on his star pupil, his baby girl burst into tears. Babies were said have a sense of judgment of others so perhaps Orochimaru unsettled her? He knew Orochimaru's appearance could unsettle some people; perhaps that was what made his child cry?

Draping the thin green blanket over her sleeping form, Hiruzen leaned to press a kiss to her head and easily left the room without making a squeak. Closing the door behind him, Hiruzen clasped his hands behind his back and spoke out quietly and sharply, "Taka."

The ANBU that assisted his wife with attempting to calm Naegi down appeared before him, kneeling in respect. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen nodded to the closed door behind him. "Keep an eye on my daughter. Eliminate anyone or anything that you deem a threat."

Taka nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

With a nod, Hiruzen strolled down to the kitchen to where his bewildered students and concerned wife waited. For now, Hiruzen was going to just explain that meeting the council and his students was simply too overwhelming for the baby.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, staring up at the ceiling.

Damn.

Fuck.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Now what?

* * *

**Okay, so review and tell me what you think. That includes you people who read and favorite/follow In Their Eyes. Please! Reviews help make this story!**

**Thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is out so late! **

XxX

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my Ocs**

XxX

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment," I declared, glaring at my reflection in the mirror.

Mom frowned at my statement as she finished tying the ribbon my silky black hair. "Nonsense, Naegi. You are the daughter of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so must look the part," She told me, her tone sounding oddly proud.

I sent a withering glare at her through the mirror. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Daughter of the Hokage, blah, blah, blah. Ever since I turned 1, Dad and Mom have been training me to learn the basic ninja skills, including calligraphy. The hand signs slipped into a messed up version of patty-cake, memory games, and wooden shrunken and kunai throwing. So far, I mastered the messed up hand signs/patty cake game, and my writing isn't too bad, but apparently I'm great with getting ink on myself than on the paper. Sadly, the same cannot be said for my shrunken and kunai throwing. So I screwed up my aim and threw a kunai into the back of a guard's head, boo hoo. Get over it, man. After I turned 3, Dad and Mom had me start working on my stamina by making me run several times around the village. So far, I made 35 laps. Not bad for a three year-old ninja in training. Dad also had me get started on working with my newly developing charka, making me stick a leaf on my forehead.

Yay, I can stick a leaf to my forehead! Without the help of glue or duct tape!

Moving on.

The year had passed by fast and it was my 4th birthday; so of course, Dad and Mom just had to throw a party and invite all of the Clan heads and their kids. Normally, I would've met the other Clans before my 3th birthday but after an attempted kidnapping of the Uchiha Clan heir; and after an enemy shinobi was caught sniffing around the Sarutobi compound, all Clans were on lock down. So to make me look the part of the Head of the Sarutobi Clan's daughter, Mom had chased me down and stuffed me in a silk kimono.

Do I appreciate a very soft and _very_ expensive looking kimono that would probably cost me both my kidneys and liver to have in my old life? Yes. Yes I do.

Do I appreciate a pink kimono?

_No. _

I do not _do_ pink.

As the pink headed towards the middle it gracefully faded into white, a darker pink and gold obi wrapped around my tiny torso. Several small pink, yellow and white flowers decorated the hem and traveled up the kimono to curl over my right shoulder. For my hair, Mommy dearest pulled up into two twin buns, pink ribbons holding them in place on my little head.

I pouted, my green eyes glimmering with annoyance. Turns out that I take after my grandfather Sasuke Sarutobi, even got the little beauty mark under the right eye that magically popped up over night. Black hair, green eyes, weird little black markings under the eyes, the works. Thanks, Pop Pop.

I tugged at one of the long sleeves unhappily. "But Mommy, I can't move. How can I play in this thing?"

"You're not suppose to," Biwako said sternly, lightly whapping my hand from rippling the fine material. "Now stay here, I need to see if the decorations are coming along," she ordered.

As she left the room, Dad slipped in, pausing to kiss her on the cheek before strolling over to me. His dark eyes shone warmly as they look up and down at me in the kimono. He knelt down and smiled, taking my little hands into his large ones. "Don't you look beautiful, Naegi! Beautiful as a princess," he cooed lightly, leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek.

Giggling, I stepped back and did a small twirl. "You do really think so, Daddy?" I asked happily.

He laughed and scooped me up into the air, holding me high over his head as I let out a squeal. "Of course! Though personally," he staged whispered. "I think you'd look lovelier in green. To match those little eyes of yours."

"Well its too late to change now," Mom said from the doorway, making the two of us look over at her. "Guests have started to arrive."

As Dad carefully put me down and straightened out the wrinkles in my kimono, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen at the party. Since I'll be meeting the parents of the Naruto cast as little kids...Sweet.

XxX

I stayed close to my father's side, bowing respectively to each of the Clan heads and their families beside them as they approached us. My eyes trailed over the faces of the Clan, easily identifying the Clans before they were even announced. I could feel my heart skipping a beat as I stared into the faces of the heirs of the Clans, recognizing their faces and names. The parents I studied curiously, since there was no record of the Naruto cast grandparents except Tsuande's. The first Clan was the Inuzuka Clan, the red fang tattoos decorating their cheeks and their spiky brown hair untamed. The Head, Toshiro Inuzuka and his wife Yumi both bowed, the latter forcing the scowling brunette child next to them to join them in the bow. Tsume.

Second was the Aburame Clan, their faces hidden by high collars and sunglasses. Doku and his wife Akane quietly bowed, murmuring their greetings and thanks, a dark haired boy staying close to his father's side before the family hurried off to solitude. Shibi.

Next was the Hyuga Clan, their milky white eyes practically staring into my soul. This Clan made me inwardly shudder as I struggled not to stare into the cold white eyes of the Hyuga Head, Takashi Hyuga. Talk about giving the heebie jeebies. Putting a pretty smile on my face, I bowed lowly as my parents greeted the Head. He nodded, glanced down at me and said in a deep voice,

"Many congratulations to you on your birthday, Honorable Daughter."

...And Mom got rid all of my toy blocks. Damn it. My eye twitched lightly as the title but squashed it down.

"Thank you, Hyuga-sama," I replied. "And welcome to our home."

Takashi nodded and gestured towards two small boys who stood behind me. "Allow me to present my sons. Hiashi, my heir, and his younger twin brother, Hizashi."

What felt like a rock the size of an Akimichi dropped in my stomach at I stared at the two boys who approached the three of us and bowed. I thought I was staring into the two faces of a young Neji, the only difference being their tanned skin. No doubt from training in the sun for hours upon days. But the long dark brown hair, the white eyes, and carefully emotionless faces all reminded me of the Neji. My eyes darted towards the forehead of the twin on the left, feeling a little sick at the sight of the bandage wrapped around his head. Hizashi, father of Neji. Future Head of the Branch Family. Stand in for Hiashi's execution.

Holy...just, holy shit.

A gentle nudge to my side snapped me out of daze. My eyes shot up to Dad, whose eyebrow quirked up just barely, watching me expectantly. Jumping slightly, my head whipped around to meet the slightly confused and annoyed faces of the twins. With burning cheeks, I abruptly bowed, my bangs hiding my eyes.

"N-Ni-Nice to meet you!" I stammered, still bowing. "I am Naegi Sarutobi! Welcome to my home!"

Hiashi nodded, his face blank. "Thank you, Honorable Daughter."

His brother nodded, and I was surprised to see a slight frown on his face. "Yes, thank you."

And with that, the two boys followed their father towards the rest of the Clans. I watched them leave, my green eyes lingering on the younger twin. Considering how handsome the two were when they got older, they were rather cute for a pair of 5 year olds. Turning my attention back to the next approaching Clan, I glanced back once more at the twins and jumped when my eyes was caught by Hizashi, who tilted his head with the small frown still on his face before returning his attention towards his father.

Looking back with slightly pink cheeks, I straightened up to greet the next Clan Head. And when a pair of cold black eyes stared down at me and I think my heart stopped.

Uchiha.

Holy Kami on a pogo stick, its the Uchiha Clan.

This particular Head easily stood past 6ft, his skin pale and had a face like marble. Meaning cold and stiff. I bet if he continued to frown like that it will stick that way.

"Ah, Takai-san," Dad said with a smile. "Welcome."

The Uchiha eyed me for a second before looking up at Dad. "Lord Hokage-sama. Thank you for inviting my family to celebrate the Honorable Daughter's birthday."

"Thank you for taking the time to attend," Mom added, giving Takai a bow. She turned to the woman and young boy standing behind Takai. "And welcome, Akane-san and Fugaku-kun."

Fugaku? Holy crap, this giant was Fugaku's _dad_?

My eyes glanced over the expressionless boy. He had a striking resemblance to his father but I could see some features coming from the timid look dark haired woman beside the kid. I eyed him with a slight scowl. To describe him as an adult, he would be an ass. But, as a kid, he just looks like a guy who just needs a hug. At that moment, the future father of Itachi and Sasuke turned his dark eyes towards me. I stiffed slightly at how...dark, his eyes looked.

He bowed slightly. "Thank you, Honorable Daughter."

Smiling lightly him, I bowed back. "My pleasure," I stated softly. He straightened and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Barely, I could make out the wariness in his dark orbs, watching me with the famous Uchiha sneer. Course, it was toned down to a barely noticeable sneer but I saw it. Only four years old and he's already all 'holier than thou'. Frankly, I could make out some distrust that radiated off of him. And I didn't blame him. I was the daughter of the Third Hokage, student to the First and Second Hokages. The Second Hokage always seemed to have some sort of grudge, I guess you could call it, against Uchihas. That's what made him had the Uchiha Clan make up the Police Force. And all this hatred was what started the coup d'etat, which lead to Itachi having to kill all his Clan and leave Sasuke alone; making the hatred for his older brother grow over the years, only to find out that Itachi did it out of love.

Yay internal dialoguing.

"Naegi!"

Mom hissed angrily, jolting me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I stared up into the bemused faces of the Ino-Shika-Cho Clan Heads. When the hell did they get there? Looking around, I spotted the Uchihas' over by the cherry blossom tree, speaking quietly to Hyuga Clan. How the hell did they get over there?! Oh wait, ninjas. Duh. So after much mumbling of apologies, welcoming them to my home and thanking them for attending, I got a better look at the their families. Next to them stood their wives and the three familiar faces of the Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku. Inoichi heir gave me a cheerful smile and hello, Choza gave a toothy smile with pink cheeks (aw!) and Shikaku glanced at me and nodded, but I could hear him mutter, "Troublesome."

Ass. Adorable, but still; ass.

Soon all the introductions were done and the parents were socializing with each other. As the adults chatted, Mom shoved me over to the Clan kids were standing under the cherry blossom tree and promptly told me to be social.

_'Social? Oh hell to the no.' _

Sending a helpless look over towards Dad who was chatting to Shikaki (Shikaku's Dad) and Inoku (Inoichi's Dad),I scowled at his back at the blatantly ignored plea for help. Jerk.

"But Mommy!" I pleaded, digging my heels into the ground.

She whipped around and gave me the glare of death. Now, when Biwako Sarutobi gives you a glare of death, you don't run like hell. You run like motherfucking Madara is on your ass with that giant fan thingy. Which is exactly what I did. Only being a few yards from the group of kids, I cast a sour face at Mom who narrowed her dark eyes at me. Turning back to the kids under the cherry blossom tree, I heaved a sigh and started walking over to them.

Inoichi was showing a small book to a curious Choza, who was also stuffing sweets into his mouth as he listened. Shikaku was stretched out on the cool grass while dozing, and Tsume was attempting to encourage a small gray and white puppy to play. Not too far, Shibi, the Hyuga twins, and Fugaku spoke quietly to each other. Pausing, I watched the small group and worried my bottom lip. In my old life, I wasn't very good at making friends, and the ones I actually made were my closest and dearest. These guys on the other hand, are a completely difference kettle of fish. They came from families of ninjas and I was in a body that was,

A) Not even mine

and

B) Not even part of the original story line.

Shifting my weight, I continued to eye them nervously.

"Relax, Squirt. They won't bite. At least I hope they don't," a familiar voice stated behind me. "Did the parents give them their rabies shots?"

Whipping around, my eyes widened and a grin stretched out across my face. "Jiraiya!"

The tall twenty year old gave me a toothy grin and opened his arms for a hug. Launching myself at the older ninja, I wrapped my small around as far as I could around middle. Letting out a laugh, the Toad Summoner bent down to return the hug. Burying my face into his clothing, I took in the scent of the fragrant soap from women's baths, sake, and smoke.

"I'm glad you came," I mumbled into his shirt. Jiraiya chuckled and ran his large, calloused hand over my head. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came," he said fondly. "Why wouldn't I come to my favorite squirt's birthday? Oh, by the way, I've got a present for you," he added, releasing me to pull out a wrapped present from a mysterious pocket and offered it out to me. Taking the present, I eagerly pull off the wrapping to reveal an expensive calligraphy set.

"Thanks for the calligraphy set, Jiraya, " I said with a grin, inspecting my present with delight.

He grinned boyishly as me. "After hearing about how my little Squirt can't seem to do her writing correctly," he said with chuckle at the sight of my cheeks turning pink. "I thought maybe a nice calligraphy set would encourage her to do better. "

I snorted. "I'm four. Give me a break. Where are Tsunade nee-chan and Orochimaru-san?" I asked, looking around for the Senju heiress and the snake Sanin. "I thought Dad invited all three of you."

Dad thought it would be nice for his three beloved students to come to my birthday party. I thought it was he just wanted me to get along with Orochimaru. That's right, folks. I still don't trust that sneaky, snakey bastard. And he knows that I don't like him.

The tall white haired youth shrugged. "Tsuande should be here and is bringing a date, and Orochimaru said something came up and that he wishes you a happy birthday."

I inwardly sighed with relief at the mention of Orochimaru not attending but the first bit about Tsuande made my ears prick up. "Wait? Date? Tsunade nee-chan has a date? Who?"

Jiraiya scowled light and look off to the side with a small huff. Wait, was the great Toad Sanin...pouting? I grinned up at the taller ninja. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

His dark eyes snapped down and I didn't have time to dodge the whack to that was delivered to the back of my head. Granted it wasn't one of his most powerful hits but it still hurt.

"OW!"

"Shut it brat! The great Jiraiya doesn't get jealous!" He snapped at me, striking the familiar and oh so ridiculous pose.

I glared up at him from my crouch, my bright green eyes tearing as pain bloomed on the back of my head. At the stupid pose I tried my best at an Uchiha sneer. "And Dad's the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Jiraiya-kun, stop beating up my child," Dad said in dryly behind me. "She's rather precious to me and Biwako."

Grinning up at my father, I turned and stuck my tongue out at Jiraiya. The Toad Summoner sent me a glare, grumbled and disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Coughing, I waved the smoke away and glared at the spot he once stood.

"I hate the smoke bomb trick," I grumbled, turning towards Dad who chuckled.

Puffing on his pipe, Dad sent a glanced over at the kids under the tree. "He'll come back. The bathhouses are closed for repairs and your mother is serving karaage-fried chicken. Speaking of your mother, I believe she told you to go and make some friends," he hummed, puffs of smoke floating into the air.

I snuck a glance over at the kids, flinching when I realized that they were watching us with wide eyes. Or rather watching Dad instead of me. You couldn't blame them. He was the strongest ninja in our village, the Hokage, 'The Professor'. If I wasn't his kid I would be super impressed too.

"Uhh... They have cooties?" I weakly suggested. But Dad's cocked eyebrow made me grimace at my own pathetic excuse. Reaching down, he smoothed out the stray hairs that were freed from Jiraiya's slap to the back of the head.

"Go, sweetheart," he said with a warm smile. "I've met them before, and I know you will get along with them."

_'So you say, old man,'_ I thought, handing over my present to Dad before slinking over to the group. _'Let's get this over with.'_

XxX

**Alrightly! Thank you for favoriting, following and my to my three reviewers, YOU ARE AWESOME! **

_**The Shinx:**_** Naw, thankies!**

_**ShadowWolf62400:**_** I give you...a chapter!**

_**NightlyRowenTree:**_** I'm so glad! Thanks for the review!**

**Ok, everybody! Let's see if we can get to 15 reviews, yes?! Reviews make my world go round!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving all these reviews and everyone putting my story in their favorites and following it! And thank you all for voting on who the lucky man Naegi getting paired up with! Sqeeee! So excited! I asked for 15 reviews for my story and ended up with 23! Someone do the can can dance with me! **

**Anyways, here's the current rating:**

**Shikaku-18%**

**Minato-15%**

**Jiraiya-14%**

**Hizashi-13%**

**Fugaku-11% **

**Hiashi-7%**

**Inoichi-6%**

**Orochimaru-6%**

**Shibi-3%**

**Choza-2%**

**Ok, now I have to ask. Why Fugaku and Orochiamru? Just….why? I can kinda see Minato and Naegi getting together but it wouldn't last. After all, Kushina is coming into the picture in a few chapters and she and the Yellow Flash need to have the bouncing blond baby who saves the world! Anyways, I'm going to knock Choza and Shibi off the list since they are at the bottom of the list, leaving 8 possible lovers left! Every time I update, I'll knock off the two at the bottom of the list so if you don't want to see your favorite ninja gone, be sure to vote!**

**Keep on voting people! Naegi's fate (and the fate of the spawn she has with the mystery man {yes, you heard me; SPAWN}) is in your hands!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my OCs**.

* * *

I could practically hear the Death Star theme song going through my head as I approached the group under the tree. What was I suppose to say to them? 'Hi, thanks for coming to my party and I hope we become the best of buddies while learning on how to kill people!' It's not like there's an instructional manual for this sort of thing.

When I was few feet away from the group, Inoichi looked up from his small book and made a soft noise of surprise. At the sound, the other children turned to look at me and I froze like an ice cube. It was like a freaky staring contest between me and the other eight kids. There was the awkward silence between us all and I hated it. Inoichi and Choza watched innocently and curiously, Shikaku opened an eye and closed it with grumble, and Tsume watched with a frown, the puppy in her arms. Shibi, the twins, and Fugaku eyed me with blank stares.

Awkwardddddd.

Shuffling my feet, I shifted my weight anxiously before saying, "Uh, thank you. For coming to the party."

Inoichi closed his small book with a snap and stood up, a smile on his face. He bowed slightly. "Thank you for having us over, Hono-"

"Naegi."

The blond blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

Now I understand how Konohamaru feels. All this respect when I haven't earned it. My little hands tightened into fists. I hate it. It's how they see me, the Third Hokage's heir. They don't see me as me. That's not my name. I'm not the Honorable Daughter. I swallowed and straightened up, my head high. "That's not my name. My name is Naegi. Not Honorable Daughter."

Surprised teal eyes blinked at me again before his smile widened and those eyes sparkled with laughter. "Then call me Inoichi, Naegi."

AWWWWWWW! SO DAMN CUTE!

I had to grin, the Yamanaka's smile being contagious. In the anime, he seemed to be a gentle hearted ninja who possessed the unfortunate dark side of the profession. But as of now, he still had the childish light in those eyes. I wonder how long he would keep that light until the darkness of the being a shinobi took over. For him. For any of them.

"I'm Choza!" The small round little boy spoke up, munching on a stick of dango. Dark eyes sparkled happily at me, a bright smile on his mouth.

It was like one of those icebreakers everyone when through one their day of college. You know, what's you're name, where are you from, what's your major? Get to know the students around you, etc. Well what if I don't want be best buds with the buff kid in sitting in front of me with a Hello Kitty tattoo?

Soon all the kids were telling me their names, though the stuffy ones *cough-Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi-cough* acted a little obnoxious and the lazy one *cough-Shikaku-cough* just was well...lazy.

Shibi said his name all-mysterious like then went silent, and then there was Tsume.

Now I had been a big fan of Wolf's Rain, so every time I hear Tsume, I think of the tall, hot guy in tight leather. Not the scowling brunette midget with a puppy in her arms.

"So want do you want?" She demanded, shifting her grip on the squirming puppy. Kuromaru, if I remember correctly.

What did I want? I wanted to see my family again, torment my nephews by telling them how hot some of the Naruto characters are; go jogging my dog, see my boyfriend again…

"Well," I said slowly, my mind turning madly with ideas. "Would you like to play game?"

You have no idea how hard it was not to say it like the doll from Saw.

The kids looked at each other, silently communicating. Shikaku just continued to doze, until Inoichi promptly gave the boy a nudge to the ribs with his foot. A single dark eye opened and glared up at the blonde. At the other boy's nod of the head towards me, the Nara heir heaved out a heavy sigh. Ah, yes. The absolute effort to get up. Tis the curse of the Naras. Doing something that requires effort. Oh no.

"Fine," he grumbled, standing up and brushing grass off his formal gray kimono. He look at me. "What do you want to play?"

My eyes glanced over at our outfits. All formal wear. Hm. We couldn't play much without tearing our clothing.

"We can play hide and go seek?" I suggested. Oh I did not suggest a game of hide and go seek. To a bunch of little developing ninja.

Holy. Shit.

Within seconds eight bodies (excluding widdle Kuromaru) shot off to several parts of the garden with Tsume as 'it'. I dove behind some brushes, burrowing into the green leaves with happy hum. Advantages being short, you can hide anywhere. Pushing a few branches aside, I peered out to see Tsume launching herself at the poor, unsuspecting Inochi. Snickering, I glanced over to see Dad and several of the shinobi parents watching and speaking quietly to each other, their sharp eyes watching us carefully. I frowned. Were they... studying us? I rolled my eyes and nearly smacked my forehead.

Of course they're watching us. They were trying to spot out the geniuses of the clans. "_Hey lookie what my kid can do!" "Oh yeah? Well my kid can make his eyes go all freaky like and see miles away!_" Yeesh.

A sudden shivering sensation shot up my spine, making me stiffen and look around warily. What was that? The wind shifted slightly, making the leaves whisper and even sending a few flying in the air. I wrapped my arms around myself, glancing around nervously. My eyes flew back to the adults, landing specifically on Dad and Mom. They were close but were they close enough? I looked around again, nerves crawling up my skin. Something was wrong, so very wrong. I could feel it itching in the back of my head, and I hate to say it, but it frightened me.

I didn't know how to really fight. I didn't have a kekki genkai to be taught to me at a very early age. I didn't even have a kunai...

Warm breath suddenly brushed along the back of neck, making me freeze in terror.

"You are terrible at this game, Naeji-sama," A voice murmured in my ear. With soft squeal, I whipped around, my fist out and aiming for the stranger's face. A strong little hand caught it, and a pair of annoyed pearly white eyes glared at me. "And your attacks are slow and weak."

I glared at the little Hyuga, yanking my fist back. "Shh! Do you want to let Tsume know that we're here?! Speaking of which, GET LOST! This is my spot!" I hissed quietly at Hizashi. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"There is no evidence of it being 'your spot' so frankly, this can be anyone's spot."

"My house, my garden, MY SPOT."

"Poor logic. It is Hokage-sama's home, Hokage-sama's garden, so technically, HIS spot."

"Well...well...you look like a girl!" I snapped. Wow, I am pathetic.

But it seems to have the desired effect. Hizashi's little cute face turned in a scowl at my declaration. "And you act like a little fool!" He snapped back.

"I'm four, you nitwit!"

"Tch, excuses. For one of your status, one would be-"

I frowned. "Status? What do you mean?" I asked, cutting the Hyuga off.

He gave me an exasperated look. "You are the Hokage's daughter. Because of this, you are expected to uphold your father's status or possibly surpass his abilities. Though I doubt either of these expectations are within your league."

I frowned at him, eyes narrowed. "What if I don't want to 'uphold my father's status'?"

The younger twin scoffed. "You have no choice. It is your destiny and it has been since birth."

Is this were Neji got this destiny bullshit from? Well screw that, I'm going pull a Merida moment. I scowled, turning my attention back to the game. Tsume had happily corralled Inochi, Shikaku, Choji, and Shibi; leaving me, the twins, and Fugaku left. Her head was tilted back; eyes closed as she sniffed the air with a little frown on her face. The parents were watching carefully as she slowly approached a bush, her body tense and launched herself at the bush with yell. A blur shot out of the bush and zigzagged across the yard before vanishing completely. Toshiro Inuzuka let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of his daughter as she scrambled out the bush, spitting out leaves and bits of twigs.

"No choice huh?" I muttered. "Well you know what, Hyuga? I might be the Hokage's kid but I'm going to become strong for my own reasons," I snapped. "So take your _destiny_ and shove up your-!"

"GOTCHA!"

"GAH!"

A small body collided into mine, making the two of us to crash into a shocked Hizashi, sending all three of us tumbling out of bush. With yelps and grunts, we ended up sprawled out across the grass.

"OW." I groaned, pain radiating throughout my body.

"Graceful as a butterfly, kiddo," a bemused voice commented.

Cracking my eyes open, I squinted at the two shadowy figures blocking the sun. The shorter of the two had pale blonde hair, a pair of bemused hazel eyes gazing down at me.

A grin stretched across my face. "Tsunade-nee-chan! You came!"

The beautiful woman snorted. "Of course I came! Now where's my hug?" She smiled warmly, opening her arms towards me. Scrambling to my feet and hopping over a dazed Hizashi and Tsume, I launched my tiny body at the woman, wrapping my tiny arms around her torso. Pressing my cheek against soft fabric of her blue hitori, I sighed happily, taking in the scents of bitter herbs and sake. Tsunade was like an over protective yet badass sister and seeing as I'm going to have two little brothers in the future, I need a big sister.

"Tsunade?"

My eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar male voice. Yanking back from the young woman's hug, I peeked around her to stare up at the owner of the voice. Beautiful teal eyes gazed down at me, a warm smile directed at me. Silver hair fell around his face, a Konoha headpiece tied over his forehead. _Hello_ hot ninja man.

"Oh right," Tsunade hummed, standing straight again. "Naegi Sarutobi, this is Dan Kato. He's...a friend of mine."

Friend? Oh lady, he was way more than a friend according to my nephews. I smiled shyly up at him, my cheeks pink. "Nice to meet you, Dan-san."

The handsome man chuckled and knelt to my level, eyes sparkling with warmth. "It's nice to meet you too, Naegi-chan."

I turned towards Tsunade. "You missed Jiraya earlier."

Tsunade growled at the name of the Toad Sannin, her fists tightening and a deadly aura surrounding her. "Oh? And where is that perverted bastard? Peeping in the bathhouses for his beloved _'research'_?" she snarled. Letting out a squeak, I dove behind Dan who raised his hands to sooth his enraged lover.

After Tsunade let out some more of her killing intent and muffled cursing (Dan had quickly covered my "innocent" ears), the Slug Summoner calmed down and I pulled Dan's hands off my ears. Hopping a few steps away, I twirled around and grinned up at the man and woman.

"Are you and Tsunade-nee-chan staying for lunch?" I asked hopefully.

Dan and Tsunade glanced at each other before looking down at me apologetically. "Sorry, Naegi-chan, but we have something to take care of and can't stay for very long."

I wilted. "Oh."

A large hand gently stroked my black hair. "We'll see each other again, Naegi-chan," Dan said.

I looked up at him with smile, earning a wider smile in return from Dan. He smiles a lot. He must share that ability to always smile with Minato and Naruto.

"I'm glad you both had the time to stop by," Dad announced as he approached the three of us. "Biwako was worried that you both would not be able to make it."

At the sight of him, Dan and Tsunade snapped to attention with a respectful bow. "Hokage-sama."

Dad bowed his head in acknowledgment, stopping beside me and slipping his arm around my little shoulder.

Tsuande shifted her weight slightly before asking, "Sensei, have you considered my proposal? About field med-"

"Now is not the time, Tsunade." Dad said sharply, taking a side-glance at me. I quirked an eyebrow. What's this all about? "We will discuss this later. Naegi, its time for you to open your gifts."

"Ok, Daddy."

"We have to go anyways," Dan said smoothly. He gave me one of his beautiful smiles. "It was nice meeting you, Naegi-chan!"

Sliding from under Dad's grasp, I hurried over and gave the tall man a hug, who returned it before I gave one to Tsunade. I waved goodbye as the two Shinobi left the compound, waving farewell to the two of us. Grasping Dad's hand, I squeezed it, drawing his attention down to me.

"Naegi?"

I looked up at him. "Daddy should really listen to Tsunade-nee-chan," I stated softly. "She will change the future."

Dad studied me for a few seconds, his dark eyes gazing into my green orbs. "Come along, Naegi," he said firmly in a quiet tone. "We're keeping our guests waiting."

He led me back to the party, keeping my small hand in his giant one as we approached the guests. Dad pulled me closer to him, his large calloused hand holding mine firmly as he stared ahead.

Several feet away from the Sarutobi compound, six ANBU pinned down the assassin, the sharp edges of their tantos pressed against his neck. The man snarled softly and squirmed under the their powerful grips. An ANBU with a hawk mask slid out of the forest, kneeling down and whispering in a deep and venomous voice to the man,

"No one tries to kidnap the Hokage's child...and leaves with their hearts still beating."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! **

**TheShinx: Naw, thankies! This is my first Naruto fic so I'm just going with what I know! ^.^'**

**Xelia Lagan: Squeee! I'm so glad!**

**arealnative: I'm so glad you think she's adorable! I love trying to make my characters snarky and fun :)**

**RoyalBlueXCherryPink: Thank you! As for pairing, if you haven't voted already, check out the poll I set up on my page :) **

**ShadowWolf62400: I give you...A CHAPTER!**

**NightlyRowenTree: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reading!**

**Vash1The1Stampede-Inuzuka: I'm glad you love my story! Its hard to write a story with only flashbacks ^.^'**

**CeresMaria: Thanks for reviewing! I was thinking about a fight but I decided to make it look like she had some fire in her. Hizashi, I think was rather startled at that spark :) **

**Ox King: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Random2Friends: If you haven't voted yet, check out my author's page that has a poll for a possible pairing between Naegi and a candidate! **

**xenocanaan: A chapter I give you, so you may review again! **

**Suzululu08: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I'm trying to introduce her into the storyline so she can help play a bigger part in the main story line. **

**Alrightly peeps! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please leave a review! Let's aim for 30 reviews for the story! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sqeeeeeeee! Look at all the reviews! 38 reviews!**

**Ok, so this chapter is going to a little shorter than normal but hey, it's a chapter!**

**Current rating:**

**Shikaku-23%**

**Jiraya-17%**

**Hizashi-16%**

**Minato-14%**

**Fugaku-12%**

**Inochi-11%**

**Hiashi-8%**

**Orochimaru-7%**

**Ok! So Shikaku is still in the lead while Jiraiya and Hizashi close behind with Minato, Fugaku, Inochi, Hiashi and Orochimaru on their tails! Keep on voting readers! **

* * *

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

I buried myself into the plushy warmth with a blissful sigh, nearly melting with pleasure. Warm, so wonderfully, blissfully warm...

"NAEGI SARUTOBI! GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

"GAH!" I shrieked, leaping out of bed only to have the blankets tangle around my legs and sending me crashing to the floor with a painful thud. With pain radiating throughout my jaw, I let out a groan.

"Good morning to you too, Mother dearest," I grumbled, sitting up to kick my legs free of the blankets.

"NAEGI! COME ALONG! YOU'LL BE LATE TO THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY!"

That's right, kids. It's the big day. First day at the ninja academy, where little kids learn how to fight with sharp and pointy weapons, climb trees and walls with just their feet and strategically operate missions. Kindergarten's got nothing on this.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet to shuffle to the bathroom. After flushing the toilet (perks of being Hokage: indoor plumbing. HALLELUJAH!), I hopped onto the step stool at the sink, and began to wash my hands. Looking up at my reflection, I grimaced. Yikes.

Waist length black hair was tangled mess, spikes poking out in all directions. Exhausted green eyes glared back at me, barely formed bags almost noticeable beneath them. Now that's a face that only my own mother could love. Drying off my hands, I grabbed my brush and began to tackle the mop of wild black hair. After a few minutes of mutter cursing and wincing, the once tangled and spiky black hair fell down to my waist in a silky waterfall. Or something that's corny and poetic.

Hopping down the stool with a happy hum, I trotted out of the bathroom while pulling my hair into a high ponytail like my mother's. Heading over to the dresser, I opened one of the drawers and studied the contents inside with a frown. What to wear...…Hm….

Reaching in, I pulled out a short sleeved lilac colored shirt and a pair of tan khakis. The day I wear a dress or a skirt to ninja school is the day I ask Dad for a unicorn that farts rainbows. Closing the drawer with a soft thump, I slipped on my clothes before reaching for the standard ninja blue sandals and with some angry grumbles, I managed to pull them on.

"NAEGI!"

"IMMA COMING!" I shouted back, grabbing a small backpack next to my desk and shooting out of my bedroom. Hopping down the stairs, I skidded to a halt in the kitchen, grinning up at Mom's frown at my entrance. With a sigh, she placed bowls of steamed rice and miso soup in front of me. Hooray for having an otaku for a college roommate and eating the traditional Japanese dishes she made me.

"Itadakimasu!" I chimed happily before digging into the bowl of steamed rice.

"Are you excited for today, Neagi?" Mom asked, taking her own spot at the table. Dad's spot was empty, as it usually was every morning. He would leave early, just before dawn to leave for the Hokage tower. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until late at night or early mornings; sometimes he stays at the Hokage tower all night. But there were the rare days when I would come down and see him reading the paper, a cup of steaming green tea before him. At my entrance, he would look up from the paper, pipe in his mouth and a smile on face. It was one of those mornings when we seemed to be a family. But something in the back of my mind...just kept on saying...it wasn't real.

Stuffing a piece of tamagoyaki into my mouth, I blinked up at her. Ready to learn how to become a ninja through years of training and shedding blood, sweat, tears and other wonderful bodily fluids? You bet I was!

Can you detect the sarcasm?

I shrugged, taking a sip of my miso soup. "I guess. Will Dad show me how he mastered all the five elemental ninjutsu?" I probed, green eyes glinting.

Yeah, yeah. I want to learn how to use all five elemental ninjutsu. Don't you lie, you want to know how he did it too.

Mom paused in mid sip of her tea at my question. Lowering her cup, she studied me with a frown. "Naegi," she said gently. "You know that no one expects you to be like your father, right?"

Wait. What?

I stared at her in bewilderment before a scowl took over my face. What the hell was with everyone either thinking I have be as great as Hiruzen or try to surpass him?! Good grief! First Mister stick up his ass Hyuga and now my mother! I just want to learn on how to become a strong shinobi! Jeez, are all ninja this….this blind?! Un-freakin-believeable.

Setting my chopsticks down, I glared at the table. "I don't want to become Dad," I muttered. "I just want to be strong."

Mom kindly stroked my black hair. "Then maybe. It's up to your father to decide if he wants to teach you."

Meaning never. I think.

Taking my dirty dishes to the sink, I placed them on the counter and turned to see Mom placing a bento box into my bag and zipping it closed. Giving me back my bag, she took a look at the clock and said, "Come Naegi, it's time to go."

Taking Mom's hand, I clung onto Mom as we left the compound. Several Clan members paused to stop a bow or offer a "Good Morning Biwako-sama! Naegi-sama!" "First day of school Neagi-sama?" "Good luck, Naegi-sama!"

Waving happily at them, I let Mom lead me through the village towards the academy where a large crowd was gathering. Something twisted in my stomach as I tightened my grip on Mom's hand. I could see the dull green Chunin vests scattered throughout the crowd, even a few Jonin with their own children. At the doors of the academy was a long platform with steps on either side.

"Naegi!"

A blur of spiky brown hair and red fang tattoos smacked into me, nearly knocking me off my feet. I let out a low groan of pain as my ribs ached in protest. "Hi, Tsume. Inuzuka-sama."

The tall head of the Inuzuka Clan inclined his head with a smile. "Good morning, Biwako-sama, Naegi-chan."

My attention however was directed to the massive fluffy wolf beside Toshiro. Its fur was a deep gray mixed with black with white socks and bib, a white tip on its tail. The black tips of the animal's ears came to the Head's mid-torso, but I bet if he stood on his hind legs, the beast would be as tall as Toshiro. A pair of gold eyes flicked over towards me with bored gaze. Toshiro noticed my wide eye stare and chuckled.

"Introduce yourself, Katsu," The shinobi said, combing his fingers through the thick fur.

The wolf let out a soft growl and in a shocking deep, masculine and gravely voice, said, "I am Katsu, pup. And no, you may not pet me."

I think I physically wilted because the adults chuckled at the depressed look on my face of being denied of petting the soft fur.

Tsume snorted and hopped back from me, releasing her powerful grip and allowing fresh air into my lungs. "Ignore Katsu. He's an old grumpy dog. You ready for this, Naegi?" She asked, ignoring the low growl from the wolf.

I tilted my head. "You mean for the academy? Kinda."

"Better be more than 'kinda'," a lazy Nara Clan head commented as he and his family approached us, a lazy gait to the walk of the born Naras. His dark eyes shone with faint amusement. "After all, someone has to poke Shikaku awake during class."

I gave a toothy grin to a tired looking Shikaku who rolled his eyes before greeting my mother. The Ackimichi Clan and Yamanaka Clan soon came over, and that's when my father made his appearance with a line of Chunin teachers at his sides on the platform. Dad stood tall and proud in his Hokage garb before the audience, the large hat shielding his face from the bright sun. A proud smile was on his tanned face as he gazed upon the faces of proud parents and hopeful children. His smile grew little wider as his eyes landed on me, eyes shining with pride.

"Today, we welcome the future of Konohagakure. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, believed in a time of peace and love. He kept these ideals in mind as our village was built, that his children and the children of others would possess those ideals. Ideals that burn so brightly and so strongly, it is our Will of Fire," Dad said in strong voice, the audience so quiet that his voice carried over.

"Our children are precious to us. They are not only our future but also the future for the village. Today, these children walk through these doors to let their Will of Fire grow. They will protect this Will of Fire that has been passed down from the First Hokage and will lead our village into a new future."

Cheers rose from the crowd as Dad finished his speech, shouts of praise and hope. Letting out a piercing whistle, I added my cheers to the crowds, snickering afterwards at the tired scowl on Shikaku's face. Aw, poor sleepy Nara.

Accepting a scroll from a Chunin, Dad began to read off the names of the students. I ignored all the unfamiliar names and focused on the Clan kids walk up to the platform. Shibi was the first, calmly walking up the platform to stand before the crowd, Choza following behind him. After a few more names, the Hyuga twin followed, Hizashi silently following his older twin with a blank expression. Tsume was up next, bouncing up the steps with Kuromaru on her head. I had to snicker at her father's exasperated sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. I sort of blanked out after that, playing with the ends of my ponytail in boredom and looking over towards the trees. A tall man with shocking spiky silver hair was leaning against a tree, watching the ceremony with a blank face. Another man dressed in green was watching too, muscular arms crossed over his chest. I stopped playing with my hair and stared with wide eyes. It was them again...

Any Naruto fan would figure out who the two men were.

The silver hair.

The ridiculous green spandex suit.

But it couldn't be them...

I was so distracted that I nearly missed the next name that made my head snap up. Did Dad just say...? I shot forward, shoving past long adult legs and little bodies to get to the front. I could hear Mom calling my name in slight alarm but I ignore it. Managing to peer between two civilian parents, I felt my heart leap into my throat as the boy stepped onto the platform.

Spiky blond hair? Check.

Vibrant blue eyes? Check.

Kind and gentle looking face? Check.

Heart stopping smile? Check.

Future father of a bouncing blond protagonist baby? Check.

Ladies and gentlemen...

Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter sucked...**

**Big shout out to my 30th reviewer The Inquirer! You're awesome!**

**The Inquier: Thank you for reviewing! I thought Taka could be a big brother figure and sorta watch over Naegi in her younger years and chase off any potential boyfriends ;) **

**Frytrix: Thank you for reviewing and may I say thank you, because you are the first flame I ever got for my story. I'm really sorry you can't seem to find any stories that are to your liking. This is my first Naruto fic and I do plan on adding some male OCs that will play a big part of my story. Thank you again for reviewing and I hope that you find stories that are to your liking.**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing and letting me know who you would like to see Naegi get paired with!**

**Pink-Haired-Devil: Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad that you love this! I had a hard time deciding on who to pair Naegi with so I decied to let the readers chose! **

**Xeila Lagan: I give you an update! Feel the love, Pervy Sage!**

**GlaresThatKill: Lol! Yup, there was an assassin in the bushes, waiting for the right time to grab the Hokage's kid and Hizashi!**

**mass-defect: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Guest: I'm so glad you're happy that I updated! Here's another one for you!**

**ImagineStories: I'm so glad you love it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**BasicallyComplicated: Thank you for reviewing! And it's so hard to chose who pick for her love interest!**

**Freddie4153: I continued! Enjoy!**

**Sadistic Mimiko: Okkkkkkkkkkkk! Thank you for reviewing!**

**ShadowWolf62400: I'm glad you love it! Inochi is such a sweet guy but I can't imagine Naegi having Ino for a kid. But we shall see what other readers think of that pairing!**

**Anymousse: Naw, thank you! I thought people voted for Fugaku just so Naegi could torment him all day lone. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alrightly kids, you know the drill! Give the author reviews and another chapter shall come!**

**Don't forget to vote if you haven't already!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! 97 favorites and 144 followers! **

**Hey everyone! Who's inwardly sobbing to the end of Naruto?! I am! (T^T) I just have one question...what the hell happened to Yamato? I love that guy! **

**Here are the recent results for Naegi's lover boy! Please note that I will be taking Orochimaru and Hiashi off the list since they are the lowest. **

**Current rating:**

**Shikaku-32**

**Minato-27**

**Hizashi-27**

**Jiraya-24**

**Fugaku-19**

**Inochi-17**

**Hiashi-11**

**Orochimaru-11**

* * *

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS**

* * *

I watched the small blond boy with a slight frown on my face. He was smaller than I thought, seeing him take his place next to the civilian kid before him. But then again we're all five years old, so the shortness is expected.

"Naegi Sarutobi."

Eh? Oh.

Squeezing past the two parents I was standing behind, I stumbled out into the open where all eyes landed on me. I ducked my head and shuffled onto the platform.

"...looks just like her grandfather..."

"...not surprised she's joining the Academy. After all, her father is the Hokage..."

"...will be a great ninja..."

"...bet all the teachers will be suck up to her because she's the Hokage's kid..."

"...who she'll be married off to..."

The whispers were still loud enough that I could just hear them, and I bet Dad could hear them too. The last two in particular kinda hit me hard in the heart. But...it made sense. I took my place in the line, glancing over at the others standing with me, my eyes catching the eyes of some of them. Some looked at me with smiles and the rest just eyed me before looking forward again. Looking back in front of me, I stared off into the distance and thought about my little dilemma.

In less than thirty years, seeing as Minato wasn't even thirty when he became Hokage, Naruto will be born. And what sucks most is that I haven't gotten to far into the series to know what happens. I've only gotten to the part where Sauske (or as I call him oh so fondly, Mister Duck Butt) has the fight with Naruto and leaves the Leaf Village. So after that? Nothing. Nada. No clue what the hell happens. So besides trying to figure out what happens in the future from that particular point on, I have to somehow become a ninja, keep Minato and Kunshina from dying, save Hizashi, stop the Uchiha massacre and then somehow deal with Orochimaru and Danzo. Oh sure, that's no problem at all!

Karma, how I hate thou with a passion.

"...I present to you, the future of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Dad's voice called out, snapping me out of my daze. Huh? What?

As I stared at the clapping crowd, a Chunin stepped up with a clipboard in his hand. Turning to us, he said, "Each Chunin instructor has a list of your names with them. When you hear your name, please stand in a orderly line before them."

Turning my head, I met Mom's gaze as she stood in front of the crowd, her beaming face directed at me. Giving her a small smile, I turned my attention back to the Chunin teachers calling the names of the students. At the call of my name, I scurried over to a growing line in front of tall Chunin with spiky brown hair and sharp grey eyes. Looking at the students in line, I grimaced at the sight of all the parents of the Naruto cast. Of course they would be in the same class as me. Tsume flashed me a grin from her spot behind Hizashi who was happily giving me the stink eye.

Charming little bugger.

"All right you lot, follow me," our new sensei called out, his tone irritable.

Like ducklings (minus the cute little waddle), we followed our Chunin instructor to our classroom after a few minutes of several corner turning. Soon we arrived at a classroom in which we hurried into, making mad dashes to the rows of seats and desks in back.

"Naegi!" Tsume called out from her spot, waving her arm madly. "Sit with me!"

Suppressing a sigh, I trotted up to the fourth row and took the open seat between Tsume. Right next to the window and meaning I could see . Like every single classic anime/manga, the main character sits in the back of the room next to a window. Granted I'm not sitting in the back but its close enough. Kinda. Sorta. Whatever.

Looking around, I searched for the little spiky blonde head. Not in the front...Turning around, I scanned the desks behind me and found the blonde sitting in the second to last row. He was in deep conversation with the kid next to him, grinning at whatever the kid said. The girls sitting in the surrounding seats eyed him with dreamy smiles and girly sighs as he smiles and laughs. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Not even a preteen and he's already breaking hearts with his cuteness. Minato just then redirected his eyes to meet mine, the baby blue eyes glimmering with curiosity. I blinked in slight surprise as he watched me, his head tilted slightly like a puppy. And then he let loose a bright smile at me, those blue eyes practically shining. Feeling the heat starting pool in my cheeks, I whipped my head back to facing the front of the room, scowling down at my lap. Oh no, I am not turning into a fan girl! No, no, no, no, no, no!

A poke to back of my head made me turn around, puzzled. The tired face of Shikaku stared down at me from his slouched position at his desk. He quirked an eyebrow at me, an expectant look in his dark eyes.

I stared at him. "What?"

"What's got you so distracted?" He asked, glancing back at Minato who turned attention back to the kid next to him.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Why?"

The Nara heir opened his mouth but a loud, "OI! BRATS!" made every head whip around to stare at our new sensei. He was tall, wearing the standard shinobi garb and the shinobi headband. He slammed a bunch of folders down onto his desk, a scowl firmly planted on his face. Those grey eyes trailed over us, skimming over the slightly terrified looking students and stopping to land on me. His eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened.

Well, I'm in deep shit now.

* * *

Our new sensei's name was Kazuo and he did not like us.

At all. We figured this out when he continuously chucked a piece of chalk at students who didn't pay attention to him. Shikaku was one of them, but he seemed to either dodge them by moving or grabbing the back of my head to shield him. And Kazuo-sensei didn't hesitate to launch a piece of chalk at me, his Hokage's child. Someone has balls. I'm impressed.

The first thing we learned about was chakra. Where is came from, how ninjas use it to be all badass, blah, blah. As Clan kids you had to learn this very early on, seeing as you were expected to uphold your Clan's status and bring honor to the family. And no, we will no burst into song in battle. No matter how hilarious that would be. ...Or will we...

SMACK.

"OW!"

"PAY ATTENTION!"

"Hai Sensei..."

* * *

Kazuo-sensei then took everyone outside for stretches and some basic katas to build muscles and stamina. He soon let us loose to run around the training ground for at least ten laps. And he choose the freaking big training ground. After running the laps that Dad and Mom had set for me, this was ridiculously easily and it seemed to mildly irritate Kazuo-sensei. And of course I wasn't the only one who seemed to cause this irritation. The Hyuga twins and Fugaku were right next to me, followed by Tsume, Shibi, and to my surprise (not really), Minato. Shikaku and Choza were chilling in the back, and being the good sport he was, Inoichi stayed behind with his buddies. After that came some basic taijutus moves that I was tempted to use on a certain twin. But the venomous glare he was sending me changed my mind. Meanie.

After lunch, we went over learning strategy and soon after that, Kazuo-sensei dismissed us.

I nearly darted out the door but a firm hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Hold it, Naegi-sama."

Did I mention that even though he throws chalk at me, he addresses me as 'sama'?

Looking back, I blinked up at the face of Kazuo-sensei staring down at me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Running for freedom?" I said suggested weakly.

He snorted at my excuse. "Nice try. You have kunochi classes to attended."

Eh?

Kunochi classes?

OH. HELL. NO.

I stared up at him at horror. "You're kidding."

Kazuo-sensei smirked devilishly down at me. "Nope."

Oh he is evil.

I like that.

Dragging me down the hallway with the other girls in the class (Tsume had also tried an escape attempt but failed), our darling sensei left us in another room. A woman walked into the classroom, calling herself Sachi-sensei and telling us that she will, "teach us to bloom into beautiful, deadly kunochi!".

Lady, do I honestly look like a flower?

Sachi-sensei proceeded to give us books on flowers. Explaining their meanings, uses, and how to care for flowers. She then took us on a little field trip to a field full of various flowers. I stared at the flowers, then at the book, and finally at Sachi-sensei.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Naegi-sama?"

"I'm afraid that there's been a mistake. You see my name is really Neji and I'm a boy. And seeing how boys don't take this class, I'll just be going now."

"Nice try Naegi-sama. Go collect your flowers."

Tsume snickered at me as I sulked over to her, flopping down amongst the flowers. "So close, _Neji._"

"Oh shut up, biscuit breath."

* * *

Dragging my bouquet of wildflowers with me out the door, I raised my head to see Mom standing with a few other parents, waiting for their daughters to pick up. Hurrying over to Mom, I latched my arms around her waist and buried my face into her clothing. She laughed softly and ran her hand over my hair, soothingly.

"Long day?"

Keeping my face buried in her clothes, I just mumbled something in response. Reaching down, she took my bouquet and inspected the flowers. "Interesting choice of flowers my dear."

Turning my head, I eyed the flowers. Pansies, Orange Lily, Hydrangeas, and Chrysanthemums. If I remember correctly, they meant caring, revenge, pride, and truth. I shrugged at Mom who was watching me, thoughtfully.

"I just thought they looked pretty."

Mom hummed softly, taking my hand and walking with me back home. "So what's this I hear about you really being a boy and that your real name is Neji?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**So I decided to put a little something about Shikaku, Minato, and Hizashi since they're all pretty darn close to winning the poll. So anyways, I passed yet another semester of college and one step closer to getting that degree! Yay! As for the flower meanings? Yeah, I just looked them up online. Sorry if they're wrong!**

**NightlyRowenTree****: Thanks for voting and reviewing my story! For my halloween costume, I was dressed up as a lazy college student! (Meaning sweatpants, a t-shirt and flip-flops.) **

**Freddie4153:****...So Minato for all four of you? K! Thanks for reviewing! Does your sister, cousin, and best friend read my story? Do they like it? **

**suzie1107:**** Hmm, good point. But who knows?! I don't even know! :D That's the fun part! Thank for you reviewing!**

**ShadowWold62400****: I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #1****: Glad you love the story! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest #2****: A very good point. Neji needs a little love! Thank you for reviewing!**

**estallias****: Yay for Pervy Sage! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**kimchi759:**** Oh boy, six reviews in one go. Here we go! First off, thank you for reviewing! And I would like to say that I do sincerely appreciate you taking the time to go over everything and telling me what I did wrong. So here we go! **

**First review: I do plan on going back and fixing the grammar errors I have made but I've yet to get to that. As for when the two kiddies come along...its a mystery! :) **

**Second review: I'll make a note of that and correct the errors once I get started on fixing the grammar. Glad to see that you're enjoying this :) **

**Third review: I'll keep that bit in mind when I write future chapters. I liked to see some tension between Naegi and Orochimaru, making it clear to him and to others that she doesn't trust him. Fall to the adorableness of Naegi! **

**Fourth review: If anyone is offering to beta my story please do speak up! I haven't been writing for FF very long and I'm still learning. **

**Fifth review: Its fine :) I accept your criticism with open arms :) It will help me learn to write better. Anyways, if you have any suggestions, do message me :) **

**Sixth review: I figured that he was a little uptight as a kid and since he had the Caged Bird seal, maybe he was little jealous of Hiashi. I don;t think I've heard of Chekhov's Gun rule. Hm, I'll look into that. And sqeeee! Widdle Minato! :D **

**Whew! Thank you for reviewing and I do hope you continue to read my story :) **

**A HUGE thank you for everyone who reviewed, those who put my story in their Favorites and those who are following it! You have made my day!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I meant to update earlier but new plot bunnies were born and I was a little stuck on this chapter. **

**But hey! WE REACHED OVER 200 FOLLOWERS AND 150 FAVORITES! AND 83 REVIEWS!**

**Let see if we can bump it up to 90!**

**Alright! The current rating for Naegi's lover boy!**

**Shikaku- 50**

**Minato-50**

**Hizashi-33**

**Jiraya-30**

**Fugaku-23**

**Inochi-19**

**Damn! Shikaku and Minato are in a tie! Any fangirls/fanboys going crazy? **

**This, is going to be interesting. And may I say, seeing all these really **_**long**_** reviews, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside :) **

* * *

**I ****DO NOT ****OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

"You're kidding."

"I never kid," Dad said dryly.

We were in his office at the Hokage tower; Dad sitting at his desk and I in the chair in front of the desk. A tray of green tea sat between us, a plate of dango next to the steaming teapot. Taking a sip of my tea, I continued to eye him with a frown. A large pile of papers was nearly stacked to the side of his desk, most likely the reason why he wasn't home last night. Being Hokage was starting to get to him, premature wrinkles forming on his brow and barely formed bags under the eyes.

It was one of the rare and short times I could spend with Dad in his office. Granted this will be a very visit considering a slowly growing pile of papers was demanding his attention.

It's been a week since I started at the Academy and apparently, that is not enough training for the Honorable Daughter of the Hokage. And I would like to add that according to a rather huffy Shikaku, the young Minato occasionally likes to stare that the back of my head when I'm not looking. That's not creepy at all.

"But I'm getting enough training from Kazuo-sensei. Why to I need a personal mentor?"

Dad took a long sip of tea, and sighed before explaining. "There are some growing tensions between our village and Sumagakure, meaning that there will be enemy shinobi testing our borders. You, as my daughter, are a prime target for ransoms and leverage over to war."

So, basically I have a big flashing neon light over my head that says, "**HOKAGE'S KID. USE FOR LEVARGE.**"

"And a personal mentor will be...?"

"Training as well as protecting you."

Oh I better not get someone like Ebisu. I don't want deal with a closet pervert! I can't pull off the Sexy Jutsu like Naruto or Konohamaru to render him unconscious! Unless its a kunoichi...maybe I could do a guy version of the Sexy Jutsu...

...Nah. I leave that to Naruto.

Reaching out to take a stick of dango, I stuck the sweet into my mouth. "You do realized that Taka is lurking around every bush and keeping an eye on me. I can't walk down the street without him watching me from his hiding spot. Isn't that enough?"

Dad sighed. "He is one my most trusted shinobi and while I have faith in him on keeping you safe, I rather be safe than sorry. He will watch over you when you aren't training with your mentor or in school but for the rest of the time, your new sensei will keep an eye you."

I made a face, reaching up to comb my fingers through my bangs, something I only seem to do when I'm annoyed. "Fine. Who is it?"

Dad's dark eyes slid past me towards the door. "He should be here any minute now."

A sudden knock at the door after the words left his mouth nearly made me roll my eyes at the sheer 'coincidence' of it. Dad caught the annoyance that flashed across my face and smirked slightly before calling out in his Hokage voice,

"Come in."

The door opened and a tall figure stepped into the room, a respectful smile on his handsome face.

"Hope I'm not late, Hokage-sama."

I turned in my seat and gaped. It was him! The guy who looked like the guy from Naruto! But, no spiky hair and mask...

Dad smiled. "Not at all. Naegi, this is Sakumo Hatake, your personal mentor."

The young Sakumo Hatake gave me a toothy grin, his dark eyes sparkling. He bowed slightly in my direction. "Its pleasure to meet you, Naegi-chan. I think we'll get along splendidly."

Well, I'll be a kid of bitch. Sorry Ma.

* * *

I followed the young jonin through the streets of the village, my eyes zeroed onto his back. He was young, probably the same age as Jiraiya and the other Sannin. His silver hair was ridiculously spiky, not a wild as Jiraiya's shaggy mane but spiky enough to realize who he was related to.

Speaking of which...I eyed him with a slight frown.

Didn't my nephews mention something about Kakashi's father before?

**(Flashback)**

_**"His dad's name is Sakumo Hatake! He was called the White Fang of Konoha!" Sam said, pointing to the picture on the computer screen. "Isn't he cool looking?"**_

_**I looked from up the vase of flowers to glance at the redhead sitting on my countertop, my laptop in his lap.**_

_**"White Fang of Konoha? Guess that explains Kakashi's dog summons."**_

_**A scoff from behind us made us turn to see Sam's twin Jake walk in, holding a box of lilies. "Please Aunt Clare. Orochimaru's snake summons are way cooler. They're the size of mountains."**_

_**Sam puffed up his cheeks angrily, fondly reminding me of a chipmunk. "No they aren't! Jiraiya kicks their scaly as-"**_

_**"SAMUEL WARREN! Watch it, half pint." I called out sharply, my dark brown eyes narrowing at the boy. He cringed at my tone.**_

_**"Sorry Aunt Clare," he apologized, but not before sending his smug looking brother a glare. **_

_**I sighed at the upcoming argument between the twins. "Boys," I said, drawing their attention. "I have been trying to keep up with the Naruto stuff because your parents aren't that interested, because I love you two and you two randomly talking about stuff I don't understand annoy me. Now, stop giving me spoilers to the rest of the anime and allow me to fawn over the bishies."**_

_**"...Asuma is the Third Hokage's kid."**_

_**"SAM!" **_

**(End flashback)**

"Hey, Hatake-sensei?"

"Call me Sakumo-sensei!" He cheerfully corrected me, turning his head to smile at me, his teeth eye watering bright. And I thought Gai's sparkly smile was terrifying.

Sheesh, if Kakashi's dad was this attractive then what the heck does the guy look like under that mask? He certainly looked like Kakashi, granted his hair was longer than his kid. Like many shinboi, he was dressed in the usual gear. Blue pants, blue turtleneck and the green chunin vest; however, he wore a white and red sleeve. I eyed that particular item of clothing. Was there a special point to that piece?

"Where exactly are we going?"

He chuckled, reaching over to ruffle my hair, messing up my neat high ponytail. "We're heading over to my favorite training grounds. I want to see how well you can fight. "

Scowling, I redid my hair and said; "You do realize that any fight skills I have are at a minimum level, right? And the only chakra control I have is the leaf trick."

Sensei hummed, his arms crossed behind his back as we walked out of the streets towards the woods. "So I was told. According to Kazuo-kun, your taijutsu and katas could use some work. So we'll work with those for now."

Leading me through the trees, Sakumo-sensei stopped at a large clearing. Peering around his legs, I eyed the area warily. Several large boulders were scattered through the clearing along with a large pond. A few tree stumps were there too, but it looked like someone went at them with a chainsaw. Yeesh. It's like someone released Grell and let him go nuts with his Reaper weapon.

Looking up at him, I gave the man a cautious look. He glanced down at me and gave me a million watt grin.

Oh lord, I'm gonna die.

...I seem to be saying that a lot, haven't I?

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"

"LANGUAGE!"

I rolled head over heels in the dirt, getting a large mouthful of grass in the process. Snapping my head up, I spat out the grass and glared at the smirking ninja. "THIS IS EVIL!" I shouted at him, letting out another scream at the sight of shuriken flying in my direction. Holy fudge bunnies, this is nuts?! I do not remember Kakashi or any of the others doing this in the anime to their teams!

"No, this is training!"

"HOW IS THROWING SHURIKEN AT ME TRAINING?!"

"I like a hands on experience. Better start running, Naegi-chan~!"

"Running? I am alrea-! GAH! Nice doggy! GOOD DOG- SENSEI!"

Sakumo-sensei chucked as three of his wolf summons charged after his new student into the woods. "First, stamina. Then, muscles. This is what it takes to become a ninja. That and a lot of screaming."

With a cheerful whistle, he trotted after his cute little student and summons.

* * *

Skidding to a halt, I made a desperate jump for a low hanging branch. Wrapping my arms and legs around the branch, I turned my head to glare down at the three salivating wolves. "Shoo! Beat it, Balto!"

The wolf with a blue forehead protector tied around its neck stopped snarling to blink up at me. "Balto? What the devil is Balto, pup?" He, I think, demanded in a deep gravelly voice.

I stared at him. "You can talk?" And I promptly smacked my forehead. "Of course they can talk. They're ninja dogs."

"Oi!" The one with a silver piercings in one ear barked. "We're wolves, puppy!" It snapped in a feminine voice.

I sneered down at the she wolf. "Well excuse me, Benji!"

The third wolf with a wristbands on its front legs let out a snarl. "What are you babbling about puppy?!"

"Bite me, Cujo!"

"Come down here puppy and I'll gladly give you a good chomp!" He snarled, his scuff rising in a threatening look.

"Chikao, Yuki, Mai. Stand down," Sakumo-sensei ordered, slipping out of the shadows. "Naegi-chan. Come down."

When the three wolves shuffled back next to the jonin, I slowly let go of the branch, landing on my feet with a soft 'oof'.

Ignoring the glares from the three summons, I shuffled up to Sakumo-sensei. "Yes, sensei?"

Reaching out, he quickly, and painfully, gave my forehead a hard flick. With a yelp, I clutched at my aching forehead, tears gathering in my eyes. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't tease my summons. Now listen, Naegi-chan," he said gently, swatting down so his dark grey eyes met my green ones. "Lesson one about being a shinobi."

Reaching up, he pulled a twig out of my disheveled hair before tucking it behind my ear. He smiled kindly. "Do you know why the genin teams are teams of three?"

Rubbing the quickly forming bruise, I frowned up at him. "Uh...its a lucky number?"

He shook his head. "When it comes to allies, teammates; you must understand that your life is in their hands. As theirs is in yours. Listen and listen well. When teammate is in trouble you never leave them behind. Every shinobi is important to the mission. That is the importance of working in a team. You learn to work together with ninja who possess different abilities. Like Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. They all possess different skills that they spent years honing to work together with ease."

I frowned. "But sensei, I don't have a team. At least not yet."

He smiled. "You will in time," he tapped my nose. "Now, c'mon. Run a few laps and you can head home."

"Aw senseiiiiii!" I whined, dragging the 'i' out very child like.

He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Now go. Before I give you some motivation."

"Motivation? What motivation?"

Sakumo grinned wickedly and pointed at me. "Too slow. Get her."

If any passerby walked past The White Fang's favorite training grounds, they would see the scruffy looking Hokage's daughter running for her life with three wolves on her heels.

* * *

Mom stopped reading the hospital papers to stare at me as I sluggishly shuffled into the kitchen, covered in dirt and grass stains. "Naegi? What on earth?"

"Training -*wheeze*- with Sak-Sakumo- sensei." I wheezed, moving over to sink to grab a glass, fill it with water and chugged it down.

Mom raised an eyebrow at the sight of me. "Well, go take a shower and change. We're going to go meet someone very important."

Pulling my long hair free of it's binding, I pulled out a few of the leaves and sticks left in from the training with Sakumo-sensei. I grimaced at the tugging pain when one of the sticks got caught. Lovely. "Mom, I'm filthy and tired," I groaned. "Playing a game of 'Dodge the Shuriken' is not as fun as it sounds."

Mom sniffed and stood up from her chair at the table, neatly stacking the papers. "I'm sorry you feel that way but she has been waiting to meet you for quite some time and I rather not delay it any longer."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I put the glass in the sink and made my way towards the stairs before pausing and turning to look at Mom. "Wait, who exactly are we meeting?"

She gave me a smirk. "Why, Lady Mito. Mito Uzumaki-Senju, the First Hokage's wife."

* * *

**Yeah...the last bit of the chapter sucked...**

**Reply to Reviews!**

**Sabie0521****: Some very good points. I wouldn't really consider Shikamaru a secondary character because he plays really big roles in the anime/manga but, hey, to each his own. Thank you for reviewing and voting!**

**salilurker****: Thank you for reviewing and voting!**

**Xoxosincerelyabby****: So glad you love my story! Thank you for reviewing!**

**ITrulyDoNotCare****: Really? He was one of my favorites :( Come back Yamato!**

**NightlyRowenTree****: Thank you for voting and reviewing! **

**Loveable Otaku****: Thank you voting!**

**Its a Christine****: Aw thank you! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Eliana34****: Thank you for voting! **

**Guest #1****: You got it! Thanks for voting!**

**Ryohei****: All rightly then! Thanks for voting!**

**Guest #2****: I give you...A CHAPTER! Shikaku and Minato are tied so its up to you readers to pick out the lucky man!**

**Guest #3****: Good choice! Thanks for voting!**

**Annie****: Yeah, the Naras have a certain charm, don't they? Thanks for voting!**

**CeeCee****: Alas! Snake Man get no love from Naegi! I'm glad you like my story! And Naegi! She's a lot of fun :) Thanks for voting and reviewing!**

**Guest #4****: Shikaku and Minato are tied so its up to the readers to pick out the lucky man! Thanks for voting!**

**SilverBladeStar****: Aw thank you for saying that! We writers and artists are our own worst critics! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ALB****: I know right?! Thanks for voting!**

**Guest #5****: Thanks so much for voting!**

**SkyLion27****: Aw, thanks! So I give you a chapter! Enjoy!**

**OnlyMe33****: Amen to that! Thank you for loving my story, for reviewing and for voting!**

**Grant wishes****: Exactly! These plot bunnies are born and they must be released! Otherwise, we get headaches. Thank you for voting, and reviewing!**

**Mari****: Aw thanks! Thank you for reviewing and voting!**

**Guest #6****: Yeah, I think my computer did that. I hate autocorrect. Thank you for reviewing!**

**RoyalBlueXCheryPink****: Yup. Like I said before, these plot bunnies are born and they must be released! Otherwise, we get headaches. And I've been picturing what Naegi and her love's kid would look like. And so far, me like Naegi/Minato and Naegi/Shikaku boys :P Thank you for reviewing, voting and liking the story!**

**Amyb11****: Thank you for reviewing and voting!**

**Illogical Human****: I glad you like it! Spread the word! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Reverent reader****: Nah, thanks! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest# 7****: I just thought that he would making an interesting pairing with Naegi. And as you can see, that certain Hatake made an appearance in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #8****: Eh, he's the darling good guy a lot of girls dream of. Thanks for voting!**

**helenGet****: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #9****: Naw, thanks! Snake Man and Naegi might, MIGHT, get a little better in the future but who knows? I was thinking about adding another oc but I'm not sure. Still debating. Maybe the oc could be her lover before she gets with a canon character? Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Minato Namikaze

**So I got a request from a reader to make a one shot of Naegi and Minato and I couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to add this to the story. I'll be making one of Shikaku too if you want. Sorry it's not a chapter but it's coming!**

**THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT MEAN THAT NAEGI IS PERMANENTLY PAIRED WITH MINATO. IT IS A ONE SHOT!**

**But guys…..134 reviews, 219 Favorites, and 305 Followers! You guys have made me so happy and special as an author! THANK YOU!**

**And a big shout out to ****angrypixels **** for**** being the 130****th**** reviewer! Yay! I would of put down the one reaching a hundred reviews but so many guest reviews make it hard to figure out who is it.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

_Minato Namikaze_

He was curious.

She sat a few rows in front of him, facing the front of the class. Her thick black hair was tied back, a few stray strands framing her face. He couldn't remember what color her eyes were-ah, wait. They were green, a forest green. Like the green leaves that grew on saplings.

Sapling.

It was even her name.

Naegi. Naegi Sarutobi.

The Hokage's daughter. What a peculiar little girl.

She loved to talk to the Inuzuka girl, giggling and whispering when they thought Kazou Sensei wasn't looking. Unfortunately for them, Kazou Sensei was always listening.

He flinched at the sound of chalk smacking against their foreheads, their yelps sounding throughout the classroom.

"Oi! Sarutobi! Inuzuka! Pay attention!"

"..Hai, Sensei," came the weak reply from Naegi while Tsume grumbled.

Minato chuckled softly.

Poor thing.

His blue eyes flicked over to the Nara heir, Shikaku. He and Naegi often tormented each other by poking each other or Naegi trying to draw on his forehead when he was asleep. They seemed close, but considering that they were Clan heirs, it was to be expected. The chance of an arranged married between the two clans was possible. It made him rather feel a slight pity for the dark haired girl. As the Clan heir, she had such restrictions and duties on her shoulders; it made Minato glad his parents did not belong to a Clan.

When he looked over back to Naegi, he was startled to see her fierce green eyes staring at him. She was frowning at him, her long dark lashes dusting her cheeks.

He gave her a small smile, softening his features. They had been classmates for about a few months or so and they have never spoken. He wanted to know what made her tick, what made her life with such life and delight. She always seemed to smile and laugh. Her giggles were infectious, making her cheeks glow with some unknown light and her eyes shone with some mysterious light. It made him wonder, that despite her laughter so young and light, her eyes seemed so old and tired.

She made a face at his smile before turning back to the front, not seeing his smile drop to a slight frown. Why? Why did she not smile that smile she gave Shikaku or Tsume? The silly, playful grins she gave the one Hyuga twin?

Was it because he was not part of a Clan?

She seemed so friendly to the others in their class so why just him? The other students liked him, the girls seemed to giggle and blush if he smiled in their direction, so why just her?

A slight nudge from the boy next to him made him look over. "Getting the cold shoulder from Sarutobi, eh?"

Minato frowned. "Yes. Why does she act so differently to me when she's nice to others?"

The boy shrugged. "Who knows? She's a girl. They're weird. Maybe she has a likes you and doesn't want to admit it?"

Minato looked over a Naegi again, watching her giggle at what Tsume whispered to her.

He knew he wanted to become Hokage.

But for now…

He wanted to make her smile.

* * *

…**.TA-DA~!**


	10. Shikaku Nara

**Here's the Shikaku/ Naegi one shot I promised! **

**Wow, you guys sure like Minato/ Naegi, or in other words, Minagi! Daw, so cute! But now its Shikaku's turn!**

****THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT MEAN THAT NAEGI IS PERMANENTLY PAIRED WITH SHIKAKU. IT IS A ONE SHOT!****

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and giving all of your support for my story! It gives me such confidence about my writing and I just couldn't be happier!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

_Shikaku Nara  
_

He preferred this.

Lying in the fields, beneath the old oak with the lights just peeking out from the swaying leaves. The cool shade of the tree drove away some of the heat of summer, making the young Nara Clan heir drowsy. If he listened closely, he could hear the ripping of grass as the large herd of deer grazed close by. A few of the does had recently given birth, giving the herd 5 little spotted fawns for him and his friends to play with.

"Shikaku! C'mon you lazy goof!"

Speaking of which…

Opening an eye, he looked over to the owner of the voice.

Naegi Sarutobi was grinning breathlessly at him, sweat beading on her forehead. She was filthy, grass staining her shirt and shorts and dirty knees. Two half grown fawns stood behind her, ears pricked forward.

She wasn't like the other girls. She didn't worry about cute outfits getting dirty or if her hair got mussed from playing. She was a strange girl.

"What?" He yawned, rubbing his one eye.

"It was your idea for me to come over and play. Why are you sleeping?" She huffed, pushing back her face from her face.

"Because it's hot and that makes it a drag," Shikaku grumbled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and fanning himself.

Letting out a sigh, Naegi shooed the fawns away, walked over next to Shikaku and flopped down onto the grass with grunt. Crossing her arms beneath head, she sighed again and closed her eyes. Shikaku watched her doze, her little chest moving up and down as she breathed.

When he first saw her, dressed all up in her pretty kimono at her birthday party, he thought of her being spoiled. Always getting what she wanted or being loud and obnoxious, the typical spoiled brat. But she wasn't. She let out loud laughs, made snarky comments and even drew on his face once when he was asleep. Even Kazou Sensei was amused at the curly mustache she had given him. But all things she did, he would never picture a girl would do. He often thought all women should be kind and sweet tempered, like the princesses from stories he heard.

Naegi Sarutobi was not like the princesses.

No. She was loud, stubborn, playful, snarky, determined, honest, and loyal. When she laughed and smiled, she seemed to spread to everyone around her. Shikaku noticed that she always seemed to have a certain light in her eyes. Whether she was happy or angry; it was always there.

He wasn't able to really put a name on it. He just simply saw it as the light in her eyes. It wasn't until he had heard Namikaze mention on how much life Naegi had within her tiny body, that he realized what it was called.

Life.

That's what it was, Shikaku thought. That little light in her eyes was life. Maybe that life is what the Hokage always spoke of, that' The Will of Fire'.

She had that life inside of her, that light was helping her become a strong shinobi. And not what he pictured women to be like.

No, she wasn't perfect, but she was everything who she really was.

A soft snore drew him out of his thoughts, making him look over. Naegi was asleep, her mouth open with a little drool.

He snorted softly, a slight smile on his face. Yeah, she wasn't perfect. She was troublesome, but…..

She was Life.

* * *

…**.TA-DA~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My dear beloved readers and reviewers,**

**You all have made my day.**

**Why?**

**OVER 200 HUNDRED REVIEWS BABY! Our 200****th**** reviewer is **_**Ebony sword**_**! Congratulations! **

***fires a confetti cannon***** Wooooo! I'm so freaking happy!**

**Plus, I am so glad that you all like the one shots of Minato/Shikaku/Naegi! I have to admit, Shikaku was a little hard to sound like he was smitten with Naegi seeing how as we always see him as a gruff character. But, it was done!**

**Ok, so on the matter of Naegi's future lover…**

**-Minato: 106**

**-Shikaku: 87**

**-Hizashi:51**

**-Jiraiya: 44**

**\- Inochi: 35**

**-Fugaku: 33**

**Minato is in lead! And remember everyone! The poll is still up and it will close in about 6 chapters or so. It depends; I want to have her and her future love interest start getting together when she becomes a teenager. Butttt, I want to start getting this story on a roll and then move onto its sequel. Yeesh, being an author is hard~!**

**I will be knocking off Inochi and Fugaku because they are low on the voting poll so that leaves Minato, Shikaku, Hizashi, and Jiraiya. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Ya'll might hate me after the chapter. *****dives for cover*******

* * *

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

"Damn," I whistled, staring at the impressive Senju Clan compound. "Tsunade-nee chan lives here?" I yelped at the sharp whack to the back of head, courtesy of Mom.

"Language, young lady," Mom warned. "Mito-sama is a very important figure to the village and deserves the upmost respect. So no foul language."

"Yes, Mom," I muttered sheepishly, tugging at the fresh clean kimono I threw on after I washed up.

Mom had led me to a far part of the village I never knew about, bordering at the edge of the forest. The Clan compound faced the Hokage Mountain at an odd angle, the high walls hidden behind large tall trees. Five shinobi guarded the entrance, their postures stiff and dangerous as they held spears in their hands. I eyed the guards warily, not liking how their eyes zeroed in on us as we approached. Oh this is reassuring….

Mummy dearest stopped before the guard in the center, her head held high. "We are here to see Lady Mito."

The guard's pale eyes flicked down to me suspiciously but replying in a deep voice, "Of course, Sarutobi-sama. Our Lady informed us of your arrival," Stepping back, he motioned to the other guards to open the gates.

With a low groan, the doors opened, revealing a massive oriental home.

Holy shit.

I stared at the massive home, the cherry blossoms blooming beautifully, creating an ethereal image that I bet not even Tim Burton could make. A stone path led up to the entrance, two guards standing by the doors. Clinging onto Mom's hand, I let her lead up the pathway and watched as a one of the guards disappeared into the mansion. Few minutes later, he reappeared and bowed before us.

"Sarutobi-sama, Lady Mito is ready to accept you. Follow me," the guard commanded, turning to lead us into the home.

Mom looked down at me with a stern look in her eyes. What? It's not like I going to misbehave on purpose.

...Maybe make a snarky comment or two but that's it, I swear.

Stopping at a pair of sliding doors, the guard waited until we slipped off our shoes before kneeling and called out, "Mito-sama, Lady Sarutobi is here."

I perked up, leaning forward to hear a gentle yet firm voice call out, "Thank you, Kira. You may return to your post."

Kira, bowed his head. "Hai, Mito-sama." Reaching out, he slid open the sliding doors open and let us pass by, closing the doors behind us. The room was simple, another pair of doors opened, revealing a large garden. But my attention was drawn to the two people sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

When Mom was leading me to the Senju Clan Compound, I tried to picture what the First Hokage's wife looked like. No doubt beautiful, I mean, what kinda of badass character would have an ugly wife? I bet she was elegant, strong and had a soul of fire.

And I was so right.

She was certainly past her prime, but still had that sense of beauty. Long greying red hair was pulled back, two twin buns on top of her head. She had crows feet at the corners of her grey eyes and laugh lines around her mouth, her thin lips pulled into a smile. My eyes flicked up the purple diamond marking on her forehead, a trait passed down onto her granddaughter.

Dressed in a lovely purple kimono, Lady Mito Senju sat a table, an expensive tea set before her. But my eyes were drawn to the one sitting next to her. It was young boy with spikey light brown hair, his grey-green eyes turning to look over at Mom and I, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks. He was dressed in a light green t-shirt with tan pants, sitting on a plush pillow next to Mito.

Now who's this? Never seen him before.

Mom bowed, nudging me to do the same. "Good afternoon, Mito-sama. Thank you for inviting us to tea."

The lady laughed softly, her giggles like soft bells. "You are welcome Biwako. I'm so glad that you were able to come. And this, must be Naegi-chan," she smiled sweetly at me, her eyes warm.

Looking up, I gave her a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Senju-sama."

Her bell like laughs rang again. "Please dear one, call me Mito. This is my grandson, Nawaki. Tsunade's younger brother."

The boy turned from his position to bow to us. "Sarutobi-sama, Naegi-sama." He said respectively, his head lowered. But I could see him peeking from underneath his long lashes, the blush still on his cheeks.

….This kid is Tsunade's brother? This timid kid is related to badass, take no shit, earth destroying Tsunade?

"Please sit," Mito said, reaching out to grasp the teapot and poured two more cups of tea.

Following Mom, I settled down at the table, sitting between Mito and Mom and across Nawaki. Taking the steaming cup with a smile, I took a small sip. The bitter taste rolled over my tongue and yet it was so satisfying.

"Your mother tells me you that you are attending the academy, Naegi," Mito said, cupping her cup in her frail hands. "How are you liking it?"

I blinked up at her before clearing my throat, "Its nice. Kazou-sensei is a good teacher. A bit hard but ok."

Mito nodded solemnly. "He is good shinobi. He personally served under your father for some time before going into teaching. "

I nodded silently, taking another sip of tea. There was a peaceful silence, until Mom broke it.

"Mito, I would like to take a look at your herb garden. I have been hearing about a kunoichi in the Hidden Sand has been developing new poisons and I would like to get a head start in preparing antidotes. May I?" Mom asked, her nurse mode coming out.

The Lady nodded. "Of course. Nawaki, please show Biwako-san to the gardens."

He nodded, standing up and smiling at Mom. "Follow me, Sarutobi-sama."

Standing up and straightening out the wrinkles, Mom turned to give me a stern look. Her eyes practically said, _'Don't cause any trouble.'_

Oh good grief. It's not like I'm going to piss her off enough to release the Kyuubi.

Wait…

SHIT. FUCK. BALLS. BALLS. BALLS!

She was a jinchuriki.

…Forgot about that little tidbit.

Soooo…..how does one not piss off a jinchuriki?

Shifting my weight on my ankles, I glanced over at the retreating back of Mom before looking back to Mito. She had released her grasp on her teacup and now had her hands clasped together before her. Grey eyes watched me intently.

"You are a curious little girl, Naegi Sarutobi."

'_And that's what gets me into deep shit 95% of the time.' _I thought, tightening my grip on my kimono. Did she know? That I'm not supposed to be here? I'm not sure how she could know but who the hell knows?

"We have never met face to face before but I have watched you from a far," Mito said calmly. Well that isn't creepy _at all_. "You seem to have the urge to see the people around you smile. Your parents, your friends, even the others around you. My granddaughter for one, has told me that you are rather fond on drawing on your classmate's face when he dozes off."

I can literally feel my face burning. But when I glanced up at Mito again, I was taken aback by the smile on her face. A smile of remembrance, one that could almost make her glow.

"You very much remind me of Hashirama."

Now that surprised me. "R-Really, Senju-sama? Like Lord First?" I stammered. This woman is going to give me a damn stroke before I'm 10.

She gave me a stern look, a fierce glint in her vibrant eyes. "I told you, Naegi-chan, call me Mito. And yes, you remind me of my husband."

Is being compared to a very powerful character ever a good thing?

"May I ask how so, Mito-sama?"

Picking up her tea, Mito took a sip. "I won't deny it. Hashirama was an idot. Always letting his mouth move before his brain. When I first met him, I was wondering what possessed my father to have the two of us marry. He would stammer and mess up his wording, often making a fool of himself. And when he became Hokage," She rolled her eyes. "The Hokage's official garb. He designed it, but he would complain on how scratchy it was and uncomfortable it was. But…" She trailed off.

I blinked up at her, waiting for her to finish.

She looked out towards the garden, sad wistful on her face. "He was so kind, so gentle. His smiles always brightened my day and made my heart flutter. Hashirama saw things in people that others couldn't. I suppose that's why he acted the way he was. Always trying to make people crack a smile or come out of their shell. You seem to share that trait with him, dear one."

I stared at her. No, really. I just stared. I had no comment to make about this.

"When I first saw you as mere babe, you were tucked away in the protective hold of your father, never leaving his sight. But you had the biggest smile on your face, giggling and cooing to your father, tugging at his beard whenever he frowned, making him look at your smile." Mito chuckled. "Even now, I hear of you doodling on your classmate's face, playfully teasing the young Hyuga twins, and causing mischief with the Inuzuka heir. You seem to possess the same qualities as my late husband. "

"O-Oh," I stammered. "Uh, thank you."

She continued to watch me with that smile, silence filling the room.

So. Damn. Awkward.

Was there a point to me meeting Mito?

Thankfully, Mom reappeared with Nawaki at her side, the red hue on his cheeks still present. Mito turned to look at the two. "Ah, Biwako-san. Did you find what you need?"

Mom nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you. Naegi, why don't you and Nawaki-kun go explore the gardens, hm? Let Mito-sama and I chat for a while."

Nawaki nodded. "Of course, Sarutobi-sama. Naegi-sama?" The boy turned to me, a hopefully smile on his face.

Sending a glance to Mom, who nodded, I stood up and gave the boy a halfhearted smile. "Lead on."

The two of us bowed to Mom and Mito before walking out of the room and down to the hall where a guard stood next to another pair of sliding doors. I frowned, puzzled for a second until I spotted both mine and what I assume to be Nawaki's shoes in his hands. Taking our shoes from the guard, we slipped them on and walked through the doors. Flinching at the sudden blast of light into my poor eyeballs, I grumbled softly, rapidly blinking tears out of my eyes. When the pain stopped, I opened my eyes fully and felt my jaw drop.

A massive cherry blossom tree stood in the middle of garden, its thick trunk holding blooming branches with their petals lazily floating to the ground. A decent sized pond was sheltered beneath the tree, with water lilies blooming. I could hear the soft croaks of a frog hidden somewhere. Lining against the walls of the garden were hundreds of flowers, each a different color. Lilies, roses, daisies, ferns, tulips, blue bells, even forget-me-nots.

Damn. This is freaking florist heaven. Ha ha! Get it? Florist? Heaven? I was a florist?

…..Shutting up now.

"Oh wow," I breathed, taking in the sweet smells and beautiful colors.

"You like it?" Nawaki grinned. "This is Grandmother's private garden. See that tree?" He asked, pointing to the massive cherry blossom. Kinda hard to miss, kid.

"Grandfather made that tree for Grandmother after she gave birth to my father. Grandmother says that she and Grandfather would spend hours underneath its braches when he didn't have work."

I walked closer the tree, reaching out and placing my hand on the trunk. The faint traces of chakra tingled against my sense, sending shivers up my spine. It was a very powerful chakra, faint, but it was still there, the First Hokage's chakra.

"Do you have it?" I asked, turning to look at Nawaki but not taking my hand from the bark.

The boy blinked at me, puzzled for a moment but flash of realization went across his face. His eyes dropped and looked off to the side. "Ah, no. I don't have the same charka type as Grandfather. They checked when I was younger."

I blinked. "How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Oh, I'm five. And you're Academy student?"

He suddenly grinned, his smile nearly blinding. "Yup! I'm training hard so I can become Hokage!"

Good grief. Everyone wants to become freaking Hokage. Isn't there another position they can aim for? How about… I dunno, the Guardian of the Leaves? Or something just as cheesy and high and mighty?

I grimaced. I've noticed the changes of Dad whenever he had time to stopped by home. His once dark hair was slowly turning grey, stress lines could be seen and bags started to grow under his dark eyes. He was tired, and the mounds of paperwork were not helping.

"Don't you?"

Nawaki's voice made me jolt out my thoughts. "Hm?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Don't you want to become Hokage?"

….Excusez-moi?

I threw him a bewildered stare. "What? No! Why one earth would I want to be Hokage?"

Nawaki opened his mouth, only for me to interrupt. "And if you say because I want to become stronger than my Daddy then don't answer," I snapped, feeling my temper rise. "In everyone's eyes, being Hokage is great. The Hokage is strong, they win great fights, and they get the respect from everyone in the village. Well, when I see my Daddy, he's usually too busy to come home, he looks tired, he has all that paperwork and you know what? I think whenever he goes into battle, he's a little afraid. Afraid that he might never see Momma and me again, that he'll let the entire village down and that he'll never see me grow up to be a strong shinobi! Daddy is only human," I whispered, my voice softening. "He can only do so much."

Nawaki's eyes were wide, surprise in those blue green eyes. He stared at me, swallowing before saying, "I was going to say, that you would want to become Hokage to make a difference," he said softly. "To stop any wars and make peace."

I flinched, shame rolling over me. "Oh. Sorry."

He smiled, eyes soft. "Its ok."

Walking over to the tree, he sat down under the branches. He grinned up at me. "Its nice to see how much you care for your father."

I sat down next to him. "He's my Dad," I said softly. "You only get one once a lifetime."

I looked over at my companion. "Where are you parents?"

As soon the question left my lips, I regretted it. A look of sorrow overcame the young boy, making him draw his knees up and crossed his arms over them. "My father, Buranchi, died on a mission before I was born. My mother, Arashi, died when I was baby. After my father died, she couldn't bear it. Losing the one she loved more than anything was too much for her. So its just me, Sister, and Grandmother."

"Oh," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

He gave me a small smile. After that, we moved onto another topic. Nawaki apparently was going to the take the exam in order to be come a genin soon and of course, the test is the shadow clone jutsu.

Of course, as soon as I heard this I demanded that he teach me. He gave me a bewildered look but it was replaced but a wide grin. That's how Mito and Mom found us, Nawaki teaching me how form a proper shadow clone under the cherry blossoms. Neither of us noticed the smile the two women shared with each other before Mom called out to me, informing me it was time to go. Giving Nawaki a grin and wave, I hurried over to Mom and bowed farewell to Mito. As we left the Senju compound, I looked up at Mom.

"So was there a point to me meeting Mito-sama and Nawaki?" I questioned, my eyebrow cocked up at my mother.

She raised an eyebrow back down at me. "What makes you say that, dear?"

I snorted. "First, you leave me alone with Mito-sama who tells me how much I'm like Lord First. Then when you come back, you send me off with Nawaji-kun into Mito-sama's private garden, where you two leave us alone for an hour or so. So spill, Momma. What's going on?"

She said nothing, making me frown at her. Finally she said,

"Your father will tell you when he comes home tonight."

And that's all she said.

I looked down at the ground and scowled.

Why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

* * *

When Dad came home, he found Mom and I in the kitchen. I was leaning over a schoolbook and scribbling down in a notebook while Mom flicked through papers from work. The Hokage hung his white hatori on hook before walking over to Mom to press a kiss to her cheek and then pressing a kiss on my head.

"Did you have a good day Naegi?" Dad asked with a smile, his eyes warm as he settled down into a chair at the table as Mom stood to pour a cup of tea for him.

Looking up from my book, I gave him a flat stare making him chuckle. "You failed to mention that Sakumo-sensei likes a, and I quote, "a hands on experience"."

Accepting the tea from Mom, Dad took a sip. "Sakumo is skilled shinobi. I have faith in him to train you and protect you when you are not at school or here."

Letting out a huff, I played with a lock of my hair and chew my bottom lip before asking the dreaded question.

"Dad? Was there a particular reason I met Mito-sama and Nawaki-kun?"

He paused from taking another sip of tea and lowered his cup, his eyes zeroed on me. I squirmed under his stare, mentally scolding myself for even asking the question.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Blinking, I stared back at my father. "Um, yes?" I weakly replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Was that an answer or a question?"

Grimacing, I cleared my throat and said, "Yes, I want to know."

Dad eyed me for a second before returning back his tea, taking a long sip, making me stare at him. The longer he sat there, the more I grew suspicious and slightly concerned.

"Dad, are you going to tell me or not?" I suddenly snapped, feeling my temper snap.

"Naegi!" Mom said scolded sharply, not liking the way I spoke to my father.

"Well? Aren't you?!" I demanded.

Dad 's flicked over to me for brief moment before exhaling wearily.

"Naegi, the reason you went to visit Senju-sama was so you could met Nawaki-kun and get to know him."

I froze, feeling ice-cold dread creep up my spine. "And the reason for why I got to know him is why?"

Dad took inhale, almost steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"You are betrothed to Nawaki Senju and are to marry him when you are eighteen."

A rock dropped into my stomach, ice running through my veins.

I was…betrothed?

To Nawaki?

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK?!

* * *

***DIVES FOR COVER***

**DON'T HURT ME!**

**If there are any hardcore Naruto fans saying that in the manga/anime, Nawaki dies before Tsundae proposes the field medics idea and before she meets Dan, yes. I know. Nawaki dies before Tsunade meets Dan. I KNOW THIS. However, I did not know this earlier on when I wrote the scene where Naegi meets Dan. So, Dan will disappear for a while and will reappear later on. Ok? He will come back. Just not now. Ok? OK. Tsunade had mentioned to Hiruzen about the thought of field medics for his opinion on it. Later on, she will propose it to the entire council. And then we can all follow the storyline as it was written. **

**We good? Ok then. **

**Ok, so normally, I would answer all of the reviews. But seeing the number of readers reviewing the one-shots was a lot. So, I thank every single one of you for your reviews! **

**Please read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So guess what everyone? **

**Today is a very special day.**

**Why?**

**It's been one year since I posted the first chapter of **_**In Their Eyes**_**!**

**YAYYYYYYYYY!**

***Cough***** Right moving on…**

**To my reviewers and to those who put my story in their favorites/alert list; I thank you for making me feel so happy that people actually like my story. **

**So…Naegi and Nawaki, huh? Betcha you didn't expect that little plot twist! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Ok, so on the matter of Naegi's future lover…(someone is going to be paired with her, whether or not I decide if I let Nawaki live. Still debating on that bit.) **

**-Minato: 122**

**-Shikaku: 114**

**-Hizashi:60**

**-Jiraiya: 52**

**And Minato is still in the lead! Readers! Please do vote! Someone's fate is in your hands! *****Enter spooky music***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. ****I DO own my OCS.**

* * *

"Betrothed."

"Mmhm."

"I'm betrothed."

"Yes, you are Naegi."

I stared up at the ceiling of Shikaku's porch. "I'm betrothed…" I whispered, still in a daze.

Shikaku rolled his eyes but didn't look up from the shoji board as Inochi glanced over at me with an empathetic smile. Choza gently patted my head in comfort before offering a bag of chips, which I declined with a shake of my head.

"C'mon Naegi," Shikaku said, lifting a shoji piece and moving it. "All Clan heads arrange marriages for their kids. Its no different for you."

"I know!" I groaned, throwing my hands into the air. "But still! I'm only 5! Soon to be 6! I didn't even hit puberty yet and I'm practically walking halfway down the isle!"

Upon hearing that I was to married to Tsunade's baby brother in about 13 years, I immediately dropped my pencil and bolted out the door. And I ran, ignoring my mother's shouts as I flew out the door. Dad said nothing, watching me flee from the compound with blank eyes.

I know 13 years is still a long ways to go but it felt like next week. And I wanted to run, ran far from my arranged fate. I could feel my heart threatening to burst from my chest, my throat dry the more I thought about it.

MARRY?

I'M FREAKING FIVE YEARS OLD?!

That's when I ended up smacking right into Ino-Shika-Cho kids, knocking poor Inochi off his feet with a yelp. When they caught the unshed tears in my eyes, Shikaku grumbled to come over to his place, playing a game of shogi or two. So that's how Shikaku and Inochi were playing and Choza was munching on chips as I was sprawled out on the Naras back porch.

"Nawaki Senju…" Inochi said my…betrothed's name. I shuddered inwardly at the thought. "He's the First Hokage's grandson, isn't he?"

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Yeah."

The Yamanaka heir let out a hum. "It makes sense that you are betrothed to the Senju. After all, the Sarutobi Clan was not only one of the first Clans to join the Hidden Leaf, but your father was a student under Lords First and Second. Your marriage to Nawaki would strengthen the relations between the two Clans."

I groaned. "Inochi, please stop making common sense and let me hang onto the denial that I have about me being engaged."

The blond snickered softly while Shikaku spoke up, his eyes still not leaving the board.

"There could be a few ways to get out of the marriage."

I poked my head up, interested. "Yeah? What is it?"

'Well you have a few options," the deep drawl of Shikakai made all four of us turn to see the head leaning against the doorframe. His dark eyes stared down at us blankly. "You die on a mission before you're of age, you elope with some poor bastard who will have to answer to your parents and Lady Mito. Or you renounce your position as Clan heir, leaving any children your parents will have in the future to take your place. So what will it be kid?" The man asked, his eyes piercing.

I made a face at the options. Die, elope and face the wrath of Mom, Dad and Mito; or give up position as Clan heir. The third one doesn't sound too bad, but that means I would lose any saying of Clan matters. Good grief.

"Or," Shikaki said, settling down next to his son with a low groan. "You can accept your fate of marrying into the Senju Clan."

Ha! I'm a Sarutobi, buster! We're known for our willpower so good luck convincing me.

I sighed and turned my head back to staring up at the ceiling of the porch. "I guess I'll just have to figure something else out."

"Naegi–sama."

The sudden deep voice made us four youngsters jump in surprise while Shikakai lazily look over his shoulder towards the intruder. Taka was kneeling on the grass, his mask angled towards me. "Your mother is looking for you."

I grimaced. "Fine. See you guys." I said, standing up and hopping off the porch. I gave Shikakai a slight bow to which he inclined his head before Taka gently picked me up and shot off into the trees.

Shikaki watched the ninja and the heir disappear into his forests, grumbling something about scaring the deer.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Shikaku looked up at his father. "Aren't all male heirs supposed to offer courtship to any the Clan heiress?"

Shikakai flicked his dark eyes over to his child with a smug smirk. "Indeed. Why?"

Both Choza and Inochi watched their friend curiously, Inochi's brow furrowed as he watched the Naras.

Shikaku scowled and looked back down to the shogi board. "Nothing. What a pain…" he grumbled.

* * *

I dropped my chin on Taka's broad shoulder, watching the trees zoom pass us as we jumped from the sturdy branches. He carried me on his back, arms keeping my small legs wrapped around his torso. The tall ANBU was always playing babysitter or guard dog for my parents, keeping his eyes on me at any time of day. But he was more than that in a sense.

Yeah, I'm pulling the 'this character is just more than a bodyguard, he's like the big brother I never had' card.

"Taka?"

"Yes, Naegi-sama?"

"I don't want to get married," I said softly.

"I know, Naegi-sama," Taka said quietly. "But to bring honor to your Clan and to strengthen the bonds they have, you must do this. And I have seen the Senju heir. He will be a kind husband to you when you both are of age."

I huffed, tightening my grip on Taka's uniform. "So you say, but what will happen to me? Will I just sit around, having parties and popping kids out of me left and right? Never to take on being a ninja while Nawaki fights the ninja from rival villages? I'll tell you right now, I'm going to have a say in some things!" I snapped. " Like the Hyuga Clan and that curse seal-!"

Taka came to sudden stop on a branch, his mask twisting around sharply to stare at me. I flinch at the sharp stare the hawk's eyes gave me. "You seem to be very knowledgeable about the affairs of nobility, Naegi-sama. Despite being _five years old_."

I froze, my limbs locking up as I realized my horrible, _horrible_ mistake.

SHIT.

Taka continued to stare at me. His deep voice got low and dangerous. "And seeing how it is one of the Hyugas' most greatest secrets, I am curious on how a little girl knew about it," he growled. "So tell me, _Naegi-sama_…who are you really?"

* * *

The sound of the front door opening made Biwako looked up from making dinner. Spreading her chakra out, the mother nearly sighed with relief when she sensed her daughter's charka and the subtitle charka of the ANBU with her. The ANBU charka vanished, leaving the two Sarutobis alone. Her husband had returned to Hokage Tower to finish going over documents that needed his attention, leaving his wife to deal with their very distraught daughter. She hadn't reacted the way most children her age would.

Hiruzen and Biwako knew that their child was different. Special was a word the couldn't begin to describe her. Even as a baby, Naegi was very alert of her surroundings. She seemed to understand the conversations the adults around her would have, she had grasped education early once she understand how to read and write; her five year old viewed the world from the eyes of an adult. The people surround Naegi would proclaim her as a genius, but there was something about her that wasn't right. But she was their baby, their first-born and the tiny little being that made them laugh.

And they still loved her.

"Naegi?" Biwako called out, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "Come into the kitchen. Now."

It was silent for a few seconds but the soft sound of her daughter dragging her feet sounded, and the small girl appeared into the kitchen. Biwako eyed the child. Her forest green eyes and reddened face gave away that Naegi had been crying. A reaction a child her age should not be having to a betrothal. If she were sixteen, then that would be understandable.

"I am disappointed in you, child," Biwako said firmly, her piercing eyes bearing down on Naegi, making the girl flinch. "You were quite rude to your father, acted like a toddler have a tantrum and then ran away, leaving the two of us to worry about you and making us send Taka to hunt you down. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Naegi was quiet, which was very out of the norm for her. Her arms were crossed behind her back and her head hung low, messy bangs hiding her face.

"Look at me, young lady," Biwako said sharply.

Naegi flinched at the sharp tone but raised her head, eyes dull and sad. She spoke.

"I am sorry Mother," she said softly. "I promise not to do it again."

"Good," Biwako said after a moment of silence. "Now go wash up for dinner, it will be ready soon."

Naegi nodded but paused. "I'm not very hungry. Can I just go to bed?" She asked softly.

Biwako paused in surprise and frowned at her daughter. "Very well. You may."

Naegi nodded quietly and left, heading up the stairs to her room. Biwako watched her child leave, her lips pursed into a frown. Naegi not wanting dinner and willingly going to her room? Maybe the news of the betrothal hit her harder then Biwako and Hirzen thought.

* * *

I slipped into my room, closing the door with a soft thunk. Leaning against the door, I let out a heavy sigh.

Well, shit.

Pushing away from the door, I walk over to my bed and flopped down upon it, wrapping my arms around my pillow and burrowing my face into it. The coolness of the pillow ease any heat in my face but it did little to counter the headache that was starting to bloom behind my eyes.

And then there was that little 'talk', that Taka and I had…

_Taka had me against a tree, my feet on the branch but he kept a firm grasp on my shirt. _

"_Who are you?" He asked dangerously. _

_I won't deny it; I'm freaking terrified right now. Me, a five year old who against an ANBU agent like Taka? He'll erase me from existence. I swallowed, struggling to keep whatever tears were in my eyes back. My heart was beating madly, threatening to burst form my chest. _

"_My…. name… is Naegi Sarutobi. I am the daughter of the Hokage." I croaked. _

_A low growl came from the man. "No, girl," he rumbled. "WHO ARE YOU?" _

_I let out a choked sob, feeling a tear escape down my red cheek. "I-I told you! I'm Naegi Sarutobi!" _

"_That is not who you are!" Taka sudden snapped. "That is who she is! NOW WHO ARE YOU?" _

_Wait. _

_He said, 'that is who she is...'. Does that mean he…? _

_Well, one way to find out. And if they throw me into a mental hospital I'm am high tailing it out of here. Somehow…_

_I let out a weak sob before yelling, _

"_MY NAME CLARISSA REESE! I DIED AT 23 YEARS OLD AND NOW I'M HERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" _

_Silence._

_I kept my head down, eyes screwed shut. Waiting to hear that scoff of disbelief and Taka saying something about taking me to T&amp;I place. Ibiki wasn't born yet, right?_

"_Only 23 huh? Damn, they do get younger every time." _

…

_Eh? _

_The tight grip on my shirt loosened, making me crack my eyes open to stare up at Taka. He was watching me, his head tilted like an actual bird with his arms crossed over his board chest. I stared up at him. _

"…_What did you just say?" I whispered, feeling the blood drain from my face._

_He scoffed. "Kid, Hirzen Sarutobi doesn't have an daughter, especially as his oldest." _

_What?_

"_W-What?" I choked, shock spearing across my face. "What do-"_

"_Now is not the time, Naegi-sama," Taka broke off, replacing the 'kid' with my title. "Your mother is expecting you. Oh, and this is little talk? Stays between us. Got it?" _

_I didn't have time to answer as the ANBU grabbed hold of me and took off toward my home. _

My grip tightened on my pillow.

What was going on?

* * *

The next day was cheerful and bright with the birds singing and the village coming was alive.

I hated it.

With a slouch in my step, I entered the classroom and heading towards my seat. Dropping my books onto the desk, I collapsed into my seat with a sigh and let my head come in contact with the desk. Pain radiated from my head, making me let a groan at my stupid action. I stared at the polished wood with a pain look on my face. What was going on? What was happening to me? What did I do something in my past life to deserve this?

"Naegi-chan?"

I tensed at the voice.

Damn.

Without lifting my head, I grumbled out, "What do you want Namikaze?"

The little blonde genius tilted his head with concern as he stared at the back of my head. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

"I'm peachy," I growled, lifting my head to glare at him with my laser eyes. He just gave me a concerned smile, those sapphire orbs bright. Must not blush, must not blush.

"Oh. Alright then," Minato said slowly. It was quiet for a few seconds, my green eyes staring at his blue. He spoke. "I noticed you've been having trouble with shrunken throwing. Would you like some help?"

I blinked in bewilderment. How the devil did he know?

"…Are you stalking me?"

I nearly laughed at the mortified look on the blonde's face at my question.

"NO! I mean, I just saw you a little while ago practicing at one of the old training grounds and you kept on missing the target and…" he trailed off, his face a deep red. "I just thought you would like some help," He mumbled the last part.

His offer was tempting. Sakumo-Sensei loved to poke fun at my poor aim (the asshole) and getting some tutoring would help shut him up. I could ask Dad but he would be too busy and Mom would be working at the hospital so she's out of the question…

Minato watched me expectantly as I mulled over his offer. If there was one thing I really good at in my previous life, it was my poker face.

"Fine."

He perked up, blue eyes wide. "What?"

I scowled irritably at him. "I said fine, ok? As much as I hate to admit it, yeah, I do need some help with my aim."

I think I needed a pair of super sunglasses to shield my eyes from the smile he gave me. I could even hear the girls who I'm sure were glaring at the back of my head, sigh dreamily.

Freaks.

"Excellent! Where should we meet? I would say my place but we don't really have the room so we could go to the train-"

"Look, just meet me at the front of the school tomorrow, ok?" I grumbled, turning my attention to the front of the room. The late arriving students piled into the room, Kazuo-sensei a few feet behind them.

Minato frowned, puzzled. "What not today?"

I grimaced, my eyes peeking out of the corners to glare slightly at him. "Just not today, ok Namikaze?"

He continued to frown but let out a soft sigh and smiled. "Alright then. I can't wait for tomorrow to come then, Naegi-chan!"

Watching him turn and go back to his seat, I faced Kazuo-sensei with a rolling of the eyes.

Good grief.

I get to train with the bouncing blonde protagonist's father. Yippee.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Le gasp! What does Taka know about Naegi that she doesn't?!**

**Biwako is one scary ass mom. A badass mom but a scary one. **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. So I am a terrible author. Why? Cause I haven't updated this story that you all like so much. I took two online classes this summer that required pretty much of all of my attention when I wasn't working. But when I had spare time I was brain storming this chapter. Hope you all like this chapter! I really had to stop and think this chapter over. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! I'm so glad you all like it!**

**So here are the current poll for Naegi's future hubby/lover**

**Minato:147**

**Shikaku:137**

**Hizashi:68**

**Jiraiya: 58**

**Minato is in the lead! Now I have read concerns about Kushina. Don't worry people, Kushina will be playing a nice big part in the story and its sequel. I have it all planned out if Minato wins the poll. And if not, then we have all have nothing to worry about :) **

**In this chapter, we find out a little more about what Taka knows about Naegi. Hehehehehehehe :) **

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my OCS.**

* * *

I ignored the loud laughter of my classmates as we left school, my head pounding from thinking too much. Mostly about how things were going at the moment. Taka had told me to meet him at Training Ground Number 38 after school, and to come alone.

Very spy movie like, no?

I passed by stores, ignoring the civilians and shinobi that walked past me, absent-mindedly in their own little worlds. How I envy them.

Tightening my grip on my backpack straps, I stared straight ahead while trying to ignore the painful throb in my belly. Taka knew who I really was; he knew that I wasn't supposed to exist. But _how_? How did he know? Stopping, I turned to stare at the Hokage Monument. The three giants faces of the Hokages stared over the village, their fierce gaze fixed upon something in the far distance. Could my being here completely change the whole plot itself? Maybe that's what Taka wants to talk about. Or he wants to kill me and throw my little dead body into the deepest pit he could find.

The training ground Taka wanted to meet at was close to being on the outskirts of the village, far enough from any Clan territory. And from any nosy shinobi that was too curious for their own good. Pushing through some shrubbery with a grunt, I stumbled into a small field with large boulders scattered around.

"Wow…" I murmured, eyes wide as I slowly approached a massive boulder that was spilt clean down the middle. "Hate to piss off who ever did that."

"Tsunade is really someone you don't want to piss off. She did that when she was fifteen."

"GAH!" I shrieked, jumping up and whipping around to see the armored form of Taka, the hawk mask glaring down at me. "Holy shit, would it kill you to make noise?!"

"I'm in ANBU. I'm not allowed to make noise." Taka said coolly. "And language."

Scowling up at him, I put my hands on my hips. "Whatever. I'm here. What do you want?"

Taka glanced around the grounds carefully before grabbing hold my backpack, easily lifting me clean off the ground. With a squeal, I flailed my limbs madly. "Put me down you overgrown canary!"

He gave me a little shake. "Hush."

I shuddered at the sudden feel of charka surrounding us as Taka used the Body Flicker Technique, the training ground disappearing from my sight. Instead, we appeared in what looked like an….apartment?

As Taka gently lowered me down onto my feet, I scanned the room curiously. On one side was an old green couch and a small stand with a little lamp. A wide little table sat in front of the couch, a few papers scattered across the wooden surface. Tilting my head, I spotted a small futon folded up in the corner next to the couch. On the other side was a little kitchen, complete with a sink, fridge, oven and cabinets. A decent sized closet was pressed against the wall, a decent sized mirror attached to one of the doors. A small window was the only current source of light in the apartment, casting shadows across the tan walls. No pictures, no personal items, not even a dust bunny.

"Its very…" I trailed off, trying to come up with something not insulting. "Homely?"

Taka snorted, unbuckling his protective vest and tossing it onto his couch. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," I said, turning around to stare up at Taka. "So starting mister. What did you want to talk about?"

The hawk mask tilted slightly to the left, the bottomless black holes for eyes studied me thoughtfully. "Well, first off, I suppose I should introduce myself to you properly."

My eyes widened as he reached up and slowly unbuckled the mask attached to his face. Weren't ANBU forbidden from taking off their mask? I stared at Taka as he lower his mask, a pair of sharp grey eyes stared down at me. I gaped up at him with unbridled shock as he nonchalantly combed his fingers through dark brown hair.

"KAZUO-SENSEI?!"

* * *

He grimaced at my shout. "No need to shout, kid."

I pointed at him with in shock. "You-? How-? WHAT?"

The tall man quirked an eyebrow down at me, tossing his mask onto the table. "Its not that surprising. Your father asked me to keep an eye on you."

"I don't think being my shadow and my teacher at the same time is what he meant."

He waved my dry comment away, already bored with my bewilderment. "Anyways, we need to get back on subject."

I quirked an eyebrow up at him. "And that is?"

Kazuo walked over to his kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out two cans of green tea. Tossing a can at me, he plopped down on the couch with a sigh, cracking open his can and taking a long drink. "You being reincarnated into this world."

I froze, tightening my grip on the can. "How _do_ you know about that?"

Kazuo looked at me from over the rim. "Because I'm just like you."

Looking down, I studied the brand of the tea, focusing on the sweat. "So…you died?"

He nodded.

"How?" I asked softly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kazuo sighed heavily, as if he carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. "Can't remember."

I looked up sharply. "You can't remember?"

The ANBU looked up at me. "That's the price kid," he explain, waving his gloved hand around. "To live here, you lose your memories of your past life."

I gaped at him. "You're kidding."

Kazuo frowned at me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not joking kid. Here, I have proof." Pulling out a small scroll from out of nowhere, Kazuo spread it out onto the table. I peered over the scroll curiously, studying the kanji on the paper. So this was funinjutsu. There was a small poof of smoke, and a small tattered black book sat in the center of the scroll. Picking it up, Kazuo stared at the small book before handing it to me. Put my can of tea down, I took the book from him hesitantly. Opening the cover, I nearly dropped the book when I saw the text wasn't written in kanji but in English.

_My name is Alexander Williams. I am 35 years old. I died from a hang-gliding accident and somehow ended in a cartoon world my son use to watch. I was born in Ravenport, Kentucky to James and Alexis Williams. I was married to a woman named Sarah Conner but we divorced after my son Nick turned 5. I was a writer for a sports magazine . I had two dogs, Sammy and Fiona. I lived in a nice apartment in New York. My favorite foods are ribs and fries. My favorite color is orange. _

_ After I died, I landed in a dark place. Then I heard a voice, telling me I would be happy in this new place. And then, I was born. I was born to a shinobi and civilian couple by the names of Akio and his wife Noriko. I knew this place, I knew this words, and I knew the people. I had been born during the First Shinobi War, when Tobirama Senju was Hokage. I attended ninja school with the Sanin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. I did not know a lot of stuff, but I knew what was important. _

_And then I meet him. His name was Kise and he was like me. He told that he had died in a past life was brought here. He had died of old age so there was no tragic background story. Kise told me that like him, I would begin to lose my memories of my past life. It was the price of a new life. So he told me to write it all down, so when I did forget, I could look back and try to help. _

And that was it. I stared at the pages silently. I could feel Kazuo watching me with careful eyes.

"So…you can't remember anything?" I asked softly, my eyes not leaving the book.

"I remember a few things," Kazuo admitted. "One, being that the Third Hokage only had two children, Asuma and an unknown child. And seeing how old you are, there is a slim chance that you are the mother of the grandkid. Ko-something."

"Konohamaru." I corrected.

He ignored me. "Anyways, I remember that I was reborn. But what sucks, is that book?" He said, gesturing to the object in my hands. "I can't even read it any more."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?"

"All those words are gibberish to me, kid. Can't understand it at all. Check the next few pages."

Doing what he said, my eyes widened even further at the kanji that was messily scrawled across the paper.

_**I'm forgetting. I can't read half the words I had written about my past. Kise never said that would happen. But I need to remember. I have to remember…for their sake. **_

Under the frantic words was a much shorter version of his past life in kanji.

"' _**Their'**_ ?" I questioned, looking up at my sensei with a puzzled look.

"The Reborns. Or in other words, you. We are called The Reborn. For every one Reborn there is a younger and newer Reborn, and it is the older Reborn's job to teach them about the Reborns."

Making a face, I set the book down on the table. "Ok…"

"So got any questions?"

I opened the can of green tea and took a sip. Swallowing, I looked up at Kazuo sensei and said, "Yeah. I have a few questions. WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

He snorted. "Not what I meant, kid."

"What's my purpose here? Why me? Why couldn't I've just past over? Why am I the Hokage's kid? Why-"

He held up his gloved hands. "Jeez, one at a time!"

I pouted at my teacher but fell silent. The older man leaned back his seat, watching me thoughtfully. "The Reborn's purpose is basically to observe. We sit back and let everything go as it happens. At least that's what the first bunch did. Now that we're getting towards the real plot line, there's going to be a little more 'doing' than 'watching'."

"Why couldn't the Reborns before us do anything? And how far back are we talking here?" I questioned.

"The first Reborn was the husband of Kaguya Otustsuki and the father of Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the latter being the Sage of the Six Paths."

I spat out the mouthful of green tea I had taken before Kazuo spoke, ignore the sly smirk he had on his face. "You did that on purpose!" I accused, glaring at my bemused teacher.

He rolled his eyes. "Moving on. His name was Ryuumaru but he died after a few years after Kaguya gave birth to their sons. Before he kicked the bucket, there was another reborn named Emiko who was married to Asura, Hagoromo's youngest son. After her was one of Indra's sons but because of the rivalry between the brothers, she couldn't help the new Reborn. Fast forward a few decades and a couple of more Reborns and we hit Hashirama and Madara time. The Reborn at the time was one of Madara's older brothers who actually tried to form peace between the Senju and Uchiha Clans but he died on the battlefield. He taught Madara's wife-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wife?! Since when was Madara married?!" I demanded. "There was nothing in the manga or anime about that!"

Kazuo scowled at me. "Hey, I'm telling the story. Shut up, drink your tea and listen. Now, Madara was temporarily married to a Reborn named Hoshi. She helped encourage Madara to accept Hashirama's peace offering but she died from childbirth."

'Why does everyone die in childbirth in this anime?" I grumbled.

"Cause that's how this universe works, kid. Now, SHUSH." Kazuo snapped, reaching out to jab me in the forehead. Look who's accepting in their inner Itachi.

Flinching at the painful jab, I sent the man a glare but kept silent.

"She taught the new Reborn who was one of Hashirama's sons, or as I know him, Kise Senju, my teacher."

I gaped at him. "The Reborn before you was Hashirama's son? Nawaki's uncle?"

He nodded. "That's the one. So now that I'm the older Reborn, its my job to tell you all this."

"But wait," I interrupted. "How do you know who's the Reborn? I mean, do you get some mystical dream telling you who it is?"

Kazuo rolled his eyes. He seems to do this a lot. "Kinda. Kid, every single person is related to someone important in the storyline. Madara's wife was never mentioned before so it was clear she was the Reborn. Kise was the older son of Hashirama who never had children. And then there's you, the daughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Noted people who shouldn't exist in the main story line."

"What about you?" I prodded, curious.

He puffed out his chest a little, a smug look on his face. "My mother was Mito's niece, Kushina Uzumaki's aunt."

"You're related to Kushina Uzumaki?" I stated in disbelief.

"Yup, we're cousins. My mother moved here after the village was formed and met my father years later."

"But that doesn't explain how you know. I mean, I know you can tell who could be the Reborn but are you 100% sure?" I asked, taking a drink of tea.

Kazuo looked over at the window before standing, tossing his empty can into a bin before grabbing his vest and slipped it on. "I'll explain it to you later kid. Now, its late and I have to take you back to your mother."

"But-" I protested.

'Later." He ordered. "Now, come on."

Huffing, I put my can down and grabbed my bag before walking over to Kazuo who was slipping on his ANBU mask. Standing next to him, I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and shuddered at the feel of his charka gathering to body flicker. There was a flash and we now stood in front of my house, the lights off.

"Looks like I'm dining alone tonight." I said with a grumble. Turning around, I spoke, "Hey Kazuo Sensei, want to-"

He was gone.

"-have dinner?" I trailed off.

Rolling his eyes at my bodyguard's disappearance, I walked to the house and unlocked the front door. Opening the door, I stared at the empty dark hallway. Was the hallway always so dark and long? Swallowing, I closed the door behind me.

"I'm home…"

* * *

I stretched out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking over what Kazuo Sensei had said.

"I'm going to forget, huh?"

My family. My friends. My _life_. Gone. And the plot line. What was going to happen to the plot line? Kazuo Sensei had said that it was now the time to act and not observe. But the timeline could cause a problem. To my knowledge, there's no specific time when certain events happen like when Sakumo commits seppuku. The Nine-Tails Attack on the Village is easy to remember thanks to Naruto being born.

I sighed in frustration. Great.

Chewing my bottom lip, I glanced over at my desk before sitting up. Swinging my legs off the bed, I hopped off to walk over to my desk. Pulling a draw open, I pulled out a small purple book and opened the cover. Sitting down, I grabbed a pen and began to write.

_My name is Clarissa Reese. I am 23 years old…._

* * *

**Ta~!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thank you so much for your support!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo!**

**So the cause for my lack of updating is due to lack of motivation and my classes. I have a painting class that usually has me in the studio for hours on end and I barely have time to sleep. Bleh. Though waiting for the oil paint to dry gives makes time for plot bunnies to be born. **

**Anyways~!**

**THE LOVE INTEREST POLL! IT WILL BE CLOSED WITH CHAPTER 15 COMES OUT! I REPEAT, THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED WHEN CHAPTER 15 IS POSTED. **

**Minato- 197**

**Shikaku- 158**

**Hizashi-74**

**Jiraiya- 60**

**Looks like Minato is still in the lead! Readers, if you haven't voted please do! **

* * *

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," I huffed, arms crossed over my chest as I glared at the smiling blonde. We were standing in one of the many training fields, this one being closer to the village and easily noticeable to the trained eye. 3 meters away from our spot was a target post, a large bulls eye painted on the wood. And scattered before the post were several shuriken, all failed attempts of hitting the target.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head, the smile still on his face. "Come on, Naegi-chan. You are serious on getting better at your aim, aren't you?"

Oh, don't you dare try that cute little face on _me_, buster. I don't care how much it makes me what to squeal like a fangirl on the inside, I WILL NOT SUCOME TO IT!

I deflated like a balloon. "Fine." Damn it.

"Take your stance," Minato said, watching as I moved into position. "Now!"

The shuriken whizzed through the air and landed below the target with a thump. I slumped my shoulders sadly while Goldie Locks clapped his hands happily.

"That's much better Naegi-chan!" he exclaimed. "This time it actually hit the post!"

Making a face, I straightened my position to eye the post with a frown. The closest one was directly under the bull's-eye, which was pretty much mocking me with its red and white circles.

"Better," I repeated, frowning. "But not good enough."

Minato blinked his baby blues at my tone. "Naegi?" he asked.

My eyes turned towards him, a fire glimmering in their green depths. "It's not good enough to become the best."

A sudden light came into his eyes. He smiled. "Ah, so you want to become Hokage too, Naegi-chan?"

I grimaced at the question. "No," I said, ignoring his surprised face. "I don't want to become the Hokage."

He blinked curiously. "Oh?"

Turning my head, I gave him a big grin. "I wanna be something even stronger than a Hokage! Or at least have a cooler title."

Ignoring the bemused look the boy gave me, I looked over at the Hokage Mountain and Hokage Tower. I haven't seen Dad in over a week, and Mom tells me that he's just busy with business but I think something bigger is going on. Anyone with eyes could see something was going on. The shinobi around the village seemed to be a little edgy, always on the alert, even more so than usual. Even Kazou-sensei seemed to be tense during class. Jiraya, Tsunade, and even Orochimaru haven't been around as of lately and that puzzled and mildly concerned me. I have no idea when Snake Face started his nasty experiments on kidnapped kids and with him not being around sent little warning bells in my head.

"Naegi-chan?"

"Hm?" I turned and looked over at Minato who was watching with a puzzled stare.

He trotted closer to me. "Are you alright?"

Shrugging, I looked back at the mountain and tower once more before looking back at the blond midget. "Yeah, just….thinking."

"Isn't you thinking dangerous?" Minato teased playfully, laughing when I sent him a venomous scowl.

"Oh har dee har har," I said sarcastically. "Look who thinks he's funny."

"I don't think I'm funny, Naegi-chan," Minato teased, his blue eyes twinkling. "I know I'm funny."

"Naegi-sama."

Our heads whipped around to see the familiar hawk masked form appearing behind us, kneeling.

'Taka?" I said in bewilderment. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your father has asked me to collect you. There is a village gathering at the Hokage Tower and both yourself and your friend's presence are required to attend," Taka informed up, standing up and walked over to us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. There was a blur of colors and then we were mixed in with a large crowd of shinobi and civilians in front of the Hokage Tower. With a gentle nudge, he pushed Minato towards a tall blond man with dark grey eyes before performing a Shunshin no Jutsu once more. Next thing I knew, I was standing on the roof of the Tower, where Dad in his Hokage robes, Mom, Shikakai and a few other shinobi were gathered. Dad nodded in thanks to Taka as the ANBU led me over to Mom who took my hand and tugged me close to her side. With Mom's firm grim on my hand, I looked over at Shikakai whose sharp dark eyes flicked over towards me but flicked back towards to Dad.

Walking over towards the edge and looking over the large crowds of people, Dad opened his mouth and his voice rang loud and clear over the people.

"Today, I must inform you all that Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Amegakure have declared war upon us."

Something lodged in my throat at Dad's announcement, my grip on Mom's hand growing tighter at the news. War? Oh lord, the Second Shinobi War. We barely recovered from the First Shinobi War and that was over twenty some years ago. The crowds below grew restless, panicked voices of the people rising in the air. Families with ninjas immediately latched onto them, as if their tight grips would prevent their loved ones from leaving. A familiar blob of blonde pressed himself even closer to the tall blonde man who had lifted him up into his arms. It was then I noticed the thick chunin vest the man wore and I inwardly swore. Now I see why there was no mention of Naruto having grandparents. Minato's father was shinobi.

Damn it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Dad continued to speak.

"But even in these dark times, our Will of Fire will burn even brighter. Never forget these words, for the First Hokage gave them to us, and we shall pass them down towards our future. And after this war, we will make sure that peace is insured so that never will innocent blood be shed as we fight for freedom."

Dad continued to speak on about the war and explain how we should be prepared for attacks close to the village but my thoughts immediately turned inward. Was this when the Sannin came to be? When Jiraiya took in the Ame orphans and spent 3 years training them? Why the hell wasn't there a guidebook for this sort of thing?!

When the announcement ended and the crowds dispersed, Dad approached me and Mom with his hands crossed behind his back. Exchanging a silent nod with his wife, the Hokage bent down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Behave yourself, my Little Leaf," he told me in a gentle but firm tone.

"Daddy?" I asked, taking on the adorable daughter persona. "Will you come home for dinner tonight?"

The corners of his lips twitched down, a sad glint in his dark eyes. "I'm afraid not, little one. I have many things to do but I promise to come home tomorrow."

A grin took over my face and I launched myself at him with my arms wrapping around his waist. The familiar warmth of Dad's hugs enveloped me for a brief moment before,

"Hiruzen, we must discuss battle plans," came the irritating voice of Koharu with Homaru and Danzo right behind her. I gave the three a scathing glare as Dad pulled back from the brief hug. Ruffling my dark hair, Dad walked off with the council, leaving Mom and me with the few shinobi on the roof. With a light tug, Mom led me to the entrance, not even blatting an eyelash at the four shinobi that shadowed us, not even mentioning the ANBU that began to follow us.

When we reached home, Mom left me to my sources as she entered her office, most likely to get started on healing jutsus for the upcoming battles. I retreated to room to do the homework I have been neglecting in order to train more. But as I scribbled down the answer to some question about the Second Hokage, I took a glance at my floor. 5 floorboards to the left of the one board with a dark spot in the wood, was my hiding spot. The notebook I have been scribbling in for the past 2 days was hidden there, and at least once a day, I read over the events to come. And yet, I don't think it's enough.

Dad never showed up to dinner the next night, explaining that he needed to take care of some work.

* * *

The first deploy of shinobi left the next week to Amegakure. Thirty-five whole shinobi left, and a month later, fifteen returned with a few missing a limb or two. Due to all the injuries, Mom has pretty much spent all of her time at the hospital, taking charge of major surgeries and helping trainees. So I ended up getting stuck with a nanny. Poor sucker's name is Shou, a distant shinobi cousin to Mom who was given the job of watching over me while Mom and Dad are off doing their stuff.

"And why isn't Sakumo-Sensei not watching me again?" I asked, my eyes focused on a target that had been set up in our backyard.

Shou didn't look up as he continued to sharpen his own kunei. "He's on a mission, brat."

I scowled at 'brat' and stuck my tongue out at him. Immature, I know, but ever since the war was made known to the village, I've been on a tight leash. Everywhere I went, there was a shinobi not too far behind. As soon as school was over, two shinobi would be standing there with the shinobi and civilian parents, waiting to take me home.

With a heavy sigh, I flopped back onto the soft grass with thump. I could feel Shou's eyes on me for a brief moment before turning away.

"If you're not going to practice like you said, go inside."

"But it's so stuff in there! I need the sun! And maybe some social interaction?" I hinted, feeling the urge to have some fun with my friends. I haven't seen them as much as I wanted to, what with me being ferried off as soon as school was over. I miss ninja with my friends, teasing the stoic Hyuga twins (especially Hizashi since all Hiashi does is sniff and gives me the cold shoulder) and I even miss the little ball of sunshine. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't.

"You actually have a guest coming over soon so that should fill up your need for interaction," Shou informed me as he neatly tucked away his sharp kunei.

I sat up, bits and pieces of grass stuck in my hair. Shou grimaced at the sight and stood and walked over to pluck the pieces out.

"Nawaki Senju will be stopping by, so be on your best behavior."

The name nearly made me smack myself on the forehead. I had forgotten about Nawaki. Didn't he just move on the genin level?

"Come now brat. Lets get you clean up for when the Senju arrive."

By the time Shou managed to get me to change into a deep sapphire blue yukata, the Senju escorts arrived. Nawaki trotted into a garden with a big grin, followed by Tsunade who watch Nawaki bounce up to me like a little puppy.

"Naegi-chan! Naegi-chan! Look!" The blonde declared with a bright and overjoyed grin. The new forehead protector shone brightly in the sun on his forehead, the Leaf insignia neatly and professional carved into the metal.

I had to grin at the sight. "Congratulations Nawaki-kun," I cheered. "So you're a real ninja now, huh?"

He scowled at me. "I've always been a real ninja! I just got the headband to prove it!"

I snickered at his frustration, but a flash of light caught my attention. Hanging around the boy's neck was a green blue crystal from a silver chain, the light hitting the carved edges.

Nawaki noticed my eyes on his jewelry. "Like it?" He grinned. "Tsunade-nee-sama gave me Grandfather's necklace!"

I blinked up at Tsunade who approached us after exchanging a word with Shou. Said man gave me a stern look before vanishing inside the house.

What? I'm not to act snarky in front of people?

The older woman flashed a smile at me, reaching out to ruffle my neatly combed hair. "Hey, kiddo. Being good?"

"Nope!" I chimed in, beaming at the wicked grin that stretched across Tsunade's face.

"Good girl!" She praised. "I have a message for you from the idiot."

I swore my eyes gleamed. Jiraiya, the sneaky bum, has been leaving and returning to the village at a random schedule, informing me that it was for his 'research'. When in reality, he was gathering information on the other villages while actually writing his books. Before he left, the white haired ninja kissed me on the forehead and made me promise to behave and to make sure I kept 'the old man on his toes'.

"What did Jiraiya-san say?" I asked eagerly.

Reaching into her sleeve, Tsunade pulled out a battered looking scroll with Jiraiya's messy scrawl across the front, writing out my name.

"He wants you to open it when you're alone," Tsunade grimaced at the order. "Whatever that means."

"Thank you, Tsunade-nee-chan!" I chimed happily, hugging her around the legs.

After tucking the scroll into a sleeve, I looked up at the woman. "How's Mito-sama doing?"

Tsunade's face fell, looking as if she aged another ten years. "Not good. She's been feeling not herself as of late. I think it's almost her time."

My eyes widened. "You mean-?"

She nodded silently, a pained look on her face. Mito was dying. Which means….

"Naegi-chan! Tsunade-nee-sama!" Nawaki called out, waving over by the porch. "Shou-san says the cook made tea and snacks! Come on!"

Tsunade patted me on the shoulder and walked over towards Nawaki, leaving me to follow. Staring at her back, I chewed my bottom lip as I follow the two into the house.

So if Mito was dying, then…

"She's coming~." I sang softly.

"Who's coming kiddo?"

"Nothing, Tsunade-nee-chan!"

* * *

**Ta-da~!**

**I apologize for my terrible my war speech but frankly, I'm terrible at writing these things. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update but they should be coming faster soon! And here's a little note for you all! I will be adding time skips in the story because I REALLLLLYYYYY want to get started on the sequel. There will probably 20-25 chapters. **

**So love it? Hate it? **

**Lemme know!**

**P.S. Check out my new story 'Sweet Lullaby', a D-Gray Man fic. Sequel to' Just a Dream' and 'Memories Past'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! **

**So here's Chapter 15! And like I said last chapter, the POLL IS CLOSED. I REPEAT, THE POLL IS CLOSED. **

**And the grand winner is…..*fanfare!* **

**MINATO NAMIKAZE! **

**WAIT! DON'T LEAVE! I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO GO WELL! I PROMISE! NARUTO WILL BE BORN! KUSHINA WILL STILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE AND WILL PLAY A BIG ROLE!**

**I PROMISE!**

**Hope you all will enjoy! **

* * *

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

I stared at the casket mutely, my grip on Mom's hand tight. What remained of the Senju Clan elders and family stood in front of us, Mito and Tsunade in the very front. The beautiful blonde was staring at the casket, her face solemn and blank but heavy tears streamed down her face. Mito's head was low, eyes closed as she silently mourned. Behind them stood our clan and many other clans. Next to me stood Jiraya, Orochimaru and Dan, the latter's mournful eyes zeroed on Tsunade.

Mom explained to me it was suppose to be a simple scouting mission, a C rank mission. Orochimaru was in charge in of the group and promised Tsunade that he would keep an eye on Nawaki. All was going well until an undetected bomb had gone off. Nawaki had taken the blunt of it and was killed on site. His corpse was so badly damaged that it was hard to tell if it even was him.

I had seen him the day after his birthday. Before he left for the mission he stopped by my home, finding me doing katas in the garden under Shou's stern eyes.

* * *

_I blinked at him in bewilderment, my foot in mid air from doing a roundabout kick._

"_A present?"_

_His dark eyes shone brightly, his trademark grin on his face. "Yeah! I want you have to have something so that every time I leave for a mission, you have something to remind you that I'll come home!" _

_Kid was still on that arranged marriage thing. It had been 2 years since we were informed of our arranged marriage. Nawaki had just turned 12 yesterday and I was 8, my birthday being about a month ago. _

_I straightened my stance, wiping sweat from my forehead. "Ok?"_

"_Great! Now close your eyes!" Nawaki insisted, holding his hands behind his back. _

_Giving him a suspicious look, I closed my eyes, my charka reaching out around me. Kazuo-sensei had been working with the class on using their chakra and I had been dubbed as a sensor type shinobi. So I had been thrown into a class of sensor type students, and added that onto my kunoichi classes leaves me very busy. Taking a deep but silent inhale, I emptied my mind and concentrated. The world around me was all but dark, except balls of light, the furthest being about 5 feet away. I identified everyone with colors. Shou was a deep blue, Shikaku was a mellow grey, Minato was a warm gold, Tsume was an earthy red brown, Mom was a pale blue, Dad was deep hunter green, and Kazuo-sensei was a shocking red. Nawaki was a painful bright orange, the kind that made your eyes hurt. _

_The orange blob that was Nawaki approached me, standing just a foot away. I felt something settle around my neck, a small object nestled at the base of my throat. _

"_Ok! Open them!" Nawawi ordered. _

_Opening my eyes, I glanced down at the necklace he had given me. A small oval jewel of pale green was carefully incased in thin but sturdy wooden vines. A thin black cord hung around my neck. _

_I held up, the light catching the edge. It was actually real pretty. _

"_Its beautiful, Nawaki," I said politely. "Thank you for the present."_

_His cheeks flushed at my praise. "Grandfather gave that necklace to Grandmother after they got married and he had to go to a big battle, so he gave her that necklace to let her remember that he would come home. After my Father married my Mother, Grandmother gave him the necklace so he could give it to Mother. And now I'm giving it to you!" _

"_But we're not married yet Nawaki," I pointed out, ignoring the little prickles of discomfort on the topic. _

_The boy lowered his head sheepishly, scuffing his foot against the ground, his cheeks now glowing. "Yeah, but I wanted to give it to you since I'm going on my first mission today. And I didn't want you to worry." _

"_Oh." I stared at the necklace, not looking at him. Well this was awkward. What was I suppose to say to this? _

_A sudden flare of vibrant purple fired up in my sensor range, standing only a few feet away from us. My head whipped around to meet the cool gold eyes of Orochimaru. His thin lips quirked up into a small smile at me before directing his eyes towards Nawaki. _

"_Nawaki-kun. It's time to go." _

"_You're on this mission too, Orochimaru-san?" I asked, puzzled. _

_He nodded. "Nawaki-kun is going to join myself and two of my subordinates. Are you ready?" He asked, going back to Nawaki who stood next to the tall man. The blonde nodded, a determined gleam in his eyes. "Then meet us at the Gate. We will be leaving in 15 minutes." _

_With a nod towards Sho, and myself, Orochimaru performed the Body Flicker Technique and vanished. Nawaki gave a bright smile and wrapped his arms around me in brief before taking off in the direction of the Gate. _

"_I'll be back soon Naegi-chan! Don't you worry!" _

* * *

Those had been his last words, the grin on his face the last thing I saw. Mom and I were in the kitchen when Dad walked in with solemn look on his face when he told us the news.

Mom had dropped the dish on the floor, the miso soup splattering across the clean floor. I stared at Dad with icy horror trailing up my spine. The next day we went to the Senju compound to offer our condolences. Mito had greeted us but Tsunade had locked herself in her quarters, refusing any meals and outside contact. I had found Jiraya standing into front of her quarters with a sorrowful stare until I grabbed his large hand and tugged him away, leading him into the garden.

I got a lot of the condolences as well, being Nawaki's fiancé. I stood next to Mito and my family, silently nodding my head in thanks to the offers of sympathy.

I suppose I could have been more brokenhearted about Nawaki's death, but for some reason, I just couldn't. We had known each other for a little over 2 years, but there were no romantic feelings on my part. Maybe some friend love, but that's about it. Did I mourn for the fact that he wouldn't achieve his dream of becoming Hokage? That Tusnade lost her baby brother? That Mito lost her grandson?

Yes. So very much.

A trail of wetness fell down my cheek, tickling my senses. A slim longer finger gently brushed it away, making me look up into the golden eyes of Orochimaru. His face was blank as he stared down at me.

"Forgive me, Naegi-chan," he said quietly. "I failed to keep him safe."

And this is why I don't want to be nice to him. He's all kind and a good shinobi now, but soon he'll be that crazy Frankenstein ninja.

Silently, I patted his hand before turning back to the funeral. His eyes were still locked on me before glancing over to Tsunade, the clogs in his brain turning.

When the funeral ended, those who attended left for their homes, my family being one. Dad promised to come home soon, he just needed to speak to Mito about a few things.

As we walked home in our funeral garb, I looked up at Mom.

"Hey Mom? Does this mean I'm going to have another arranged marriage?" I asked warily.

Her dark eyes stared ahead, not looking at me. "Perhaps dear. I cannot be sure."

"Oh," I replied quietly, looking down at my feet as we walked. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What if… what if…. I don't…. want to?" I questioned.

It was then did she look down at me. "What do you mean?"

"Get married. What if I don't want to get married?" I said quickly.

She frowned and shook her head. "You can not avoid it, Naegi. It is your fate, both as the Clan heir and our daughter."

I scowled at the word. Fate. Really starting to hate that word.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about Nawaki-kun, Naegi-chan," Kazuo-sensei said as I walked into the classroom.

It had a few days since Nawaki's funeral and I was still getting condolences. And I was ready to snap at people but the self-restraint Dad had taught me was there. Speaking of the old man, he was been gone all day yesterday and didn't return till late at night. According to Sakumo-sensei, Dad was welcoming in someone very important into the village. But frankly, I could care less.

It was still early and Mom had to leave early for something at the hospital so I left for school with an ANBU on my tail.

"Mm," I replied, most interested in getting to my seat. I know, I sound heartless. Bite me.

But the tall man just said nothing but reached over and ruffled my dark hair. Slapping his hand away with a scowl, I walked up the steps to my seat. Plopping into my seat with a sigh, I crossed my arms and dropped my head onto them. It was a blissful moment of piece until loud chatters of children entered the room.

"Hey Naegi!" Tsume called, bouncing to her seat with a feral grin on her face and with little Kuromaru on her head.

I raised my head. "Hey Tsume. Kuromaru."

"Good morning Naegi-chan," came the gentle greeting from Goldilocks.

"Morning Goldilocks," I said tiredly, dropping my head back onto my crossed arms.

"You look terrible," Shikaku's voice floated over before a low grunt came from the Nara, caused by an elbow to the gut, courtesy of a blonde Yamanaka heir.

"And you're drop dead gorgeous," I grouched back. "Sup Inochi."

"Good morning, Naegi," The polite blonde said kindly.

"All right brats, to your seats," Kazuo-sensei called out. "Pay attention. I have an announcement."

This made me raise my head as the class raised their voices and chatter in excitement.

The corner of my lips twitched into a slightly smirk. I wonder what it could be.

Kazuo-sensei looked over at the door to the classroom, his voice strong and carrying over the sounds of kids.

"Come on in."

The room went silent as the door slid open, their eyes zeroed in at the door. A brown sandaled foot stepped through the doorway, followed by a girl dressed in a yellow sleeveless kimono styled blouse over a mesh shirt, a green obi, and dark blue shorts. The new student shuffled over to Kazuo-sensei, their head lowered nervously.

But everyone's eyes were drawn to their long fiery red hair.

I suppressed a wide grin.

Knew it.

The new girl looked up, her wide deep grey eyes scanning the classroom. My vibrant green ones met hers, studying me curiously before looking off to the side embarrassment.

Kazuo-sensei placed his hand on her back. "All right. We have a new transfer today who will be attending our academy…"

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!" The red hair showed, her cheeks red. But as soon the words left her mouth, her eyes widened in horror and slapped a hand over her mouth.

It was then the class erupted.

"Look at the color of her hair!"

"How do you get it that red?"

"Her hair is really weird!"

As the comments about her hair were fired, a shaky hand reached up and combed through the lovely tresses. Her bangs fell over her face, hiding the angry red flush over her cheeks. Her fists were clenched tight in front of her chest, the knuckles white from the pressure.

I watched her thoughtfully. This was Naruto's mother, huh? She certainly was pretty at this age, meaning that she would be beautiful when she was grown. And that little 'ya know'. Now we know where Naruto got _that_ from.

"I'm…"

My ears perked up at her voice, straining to hear her speak.

"I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!" She cried out, effectively shutting the entire class up. They all gaped at her, eyes wide at the declaration. I grinned. Oh I like her.

Movement from the corner of my eyes made me turn as a certain blonde stood up from his seat. He smiled at the red head, hitting his chest with his fist.

"I want to become a great Hokage who will be admired by everyone in the village too!"

She eyed him with a wary frown on her face. And it stayed that way as Kazuo sensei pointed her too a seat right in front of me. She sat down and glanced around before turning around and meeting my eyes again. She froze like a scared rabbit as I causally observed her with my head in my hand. A scowl stretched across her face and she whipped her head back around to front of the class, her red tresses flying violently.

I rolled my eyes slightly at the action. Dramatic much?

It was pretty peaceful dress the first half of classes until lunch time. That's when they moved in for the attack.

I looked up from my lunch with Tsume and the Ino- Shika-Cho boys when I heard a loud, "Tomato!"

Here we go….

Kushina was in the back of the room, surrounded by seven boys in our class. And these kids had a bad habit of being mean.

"From today, we're going to call you Tomato!" One brat called out gleefully.

Another charged in. "You have a fat, round face with red hair."

And another. "I hate tomatoes!"

"Me too!"

"I never eat it in my salad!"

The fierce girl was standing stiff with a frown on her face, staring straight ahead.

I tightened my grip on my chopsticks as I listened in. Inochi, who had been happily talking with Tsume, paused in his discussion to stare at my hand.

"Naegi?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The first brat turned with his arms crossed behind his head. "A tomato that everyone hates could never be accepted as the Hokage!" He laughed, gaining a round of laughter from his goonies.

Of course the laughter drew the attention of the rest class, making everyone turn and stare. Kushina's frown deepened and her attention darted to a poor unfortunate blonde. That was when another kid reached out and grabbed a chuck of her hair, giving it a yank.

"It's the Tomato Festival! It's time to harvest!" he taunted.

Kushina suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly. "Who're you calling Tomato?" She demanded, tightening her grip so he released her hair. "Now you listen…I hate tomatoes too, ya know!"

And with that, she took the boy and swung him around like a bat sending the other brats flying. The first brat landed on his back with a yelp before turning over onto his stomach to crawl away. But Kushina jumped onto his back and began to hit him on the head.

"Keep calling me Tomato and you're going to get it, ya know!"

A chopstick suddenly flashed past her face and hit the wall behind her. Kushina froze and turned to stare at the utensil before turning back to stare at me, my hand outstretched.

I regarded her coolly. "I think he got the hint, Uzumaki-san. No need for you to get detention on your first day, neh?"

She glared at me venomously and I stared back with a calm stare. But the soft laugh from Minato drew her attention away from me to him.

"What are you laughing at?!" She snapped, the brat still struggling from underneath her.

Minato jumped in seat in terror before whipping his head towards the front of the room but not before his eyes trailed not towards her, but to me. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. His lips curved up into slight smile but the moment was broken when Kazuo-sensei entered the room. He paused mid-step at the sight of Kushina sitting on the brat.

He sighed, exasperated. "Please get off Kaoru-kun, Kushina-chan."

* * *

"So you've met Kushina-chan," Dad hummed at the dinner, taking a bite out of his mackerel. 'What do you think of her?"

Taking a sip of milk, I set my glass down with sigh. "Stubborn. Determined to become the first female Hokage. Already proving that she'll beat anyone up if they call her 'Tomato'."

Mom huffed over her soup. "Considering that she's an Uzumaki, that temper is no surprise."

I nibbled on my fish, grimacing at the taste. Bleh. Fish. "Is the Uzumaki a Clan?"

"Was a Clan, Naegi," Dad corrected. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Was?"

Dad nodded. "Their village, Uzushigakure was destroyed, causing any survivors to run. Kushina's mother fled with her before her mother passed from an illness."

"So why did Kushina come here?" I pestered.

"As an Uzumaki, her clan had very close ties with the Senju Clan so it was under Mito-sama's request that she come here and live with them." Dad said calmly.

I eyed him with a suspicious stare. "So Mito-sama asked that a random girl who's mother just died just come to live with her?"

Dad turned his dark eyes onto me with a sharp stare back. "Yes Naegi. Now eat your dinner and then go do your homework."

Grumbling under my breath, I took a bite of my mackerel with a scowl. What a way not to be suspicious, Dad. Chewing thoughtfully, I pondered over the recent conversation.

Kushina's true purpose here is to be the jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox. When it was time for Mito to transfer the Kyuubi to Kushina, she would die. I bit down on my chopstick at the thought, my heart twisting painfully. Tsunade would lose yet another family member so soon.

And soon it would be time for her and her teammates to go to battle in Amegakure and battle Hanzo. And after that, Jiraya would take the three orphans under his wing.

And that was just the beginning.

* * *

**So whatcha think?**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy fudge bunnies people! Over 76, 000 views! How exciting! Not to mention 20 communities, nearly 700 reviews, nearly 700 favorites, and over 900 follows! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**How exciting! If we reach 1,000 followers, I'm going to run around my apartment screaming. **

**Alas, my heart at the moment is still in mourning at the passing of Alan Rickman. He was actually one of the reasons I'm majoring in theatre and to hear of his passing just broke me. So I ended up writing a one-shot of Snape and an oc. I have no idea if it's any good but please do check it out and do tell me what you though of it. **

* * *

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN NARUTO. I ****DO**** OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

"You're joking."

Dad looked up from the mountain of paperwork to stare at me, amusement glimmering in his eyes. "I feel like we've had this conversation before, Naegi."

Rolling my eyes, I slapped my hands down onto his desk, ignoring the few sheets of paper that scattered to the floor and Dad's annoyed sigh. "I can't become friends with her. Have you seen the way she goes after the kids who bully her? I could breathe the wrong way in front of her and she'll send me flying out the window!"

That made a smirk appear on Dad's face. "Naegi, are you afraid of Kushina-chan?"

I sniffed. "No. It means that I have self-preservation against a red head that already managed to beat up eight out of the fifteen boys in our class."

"Really? Only eight?"

"The other seven have common sense and could really care less about her hair color," I said, picking up the sheets that had fallen down and placing them on the desk again. "I'll do it but if I end up in the hospital then it's on you."

Dad picked up his brush again and started to work again. "No dear, it's on you for not being fast enough."

* * *

Staring glumly at the box of dango I had just brought, I took a deep inhale. I have the peace offering, now where's the red head? Gathering charka under my feet, I leap high into the air and landed on a roof, my feet barely touching the roof before I shot off like a bullet.

Hopping from roof to roof, I scanned for Kushina. The few times I have seen her out of school was when Mom and I were doing some shopping at the marketplace. A Senju shinobi was quietly following her; eyes open for any movement towards his charge. Mom noticed this and sent him a curt nod before tugging me away. Skidding to a halt, I peered down at the market place with a frown.

No sign of her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I sat down with the dango placed delicately at my side. Crossing my legs (I'm wearing pants; got no time for the proper sitting of a lady crap) I closed my eyes and concentrated. The world around me went black, leaving in me in the darkness until lights began to appear. White lights moved below me, a few scattered colored ones in the mix. The white lights were civilians, but a quite a few seemed to be an off white. I peered down at one that was the palest shade of green I've ever seen. So a few civilians do have chakra, albeit very, _very_ weak chakra. A large chakra source was moving down the street, this one being a deep gold. A smaller more vibrant gold moved along side it. I knew this one. It was Minato.

Chakra signatures I knew began to appear close by. Inochi (maroon), Shikaku (grey), Choza (warm red), Kazuo-sensei, and Sakumo-sensei (navy blue) and a few colored ones I didn't know.

But no Kushina.

Opening my eyes, I let out a huff and stood up. Tucking the box of dango into the small kunai pouch attached to my hip. Guess I need a higher vantage point. Gathering charka beneath my feet, I leapt from the roof and shot forward to land on another with a soft grunt. Hopping from roof to roof, I headed towards Hokage Mountain. As the number of buildings dwindled down, I abandoned hopping tiles to landing on the ground. Standing, I started to up run up the stairs to the heads of the Hokages. Why haven't escalators been built yet? Seriously! I wanna know who thought it was good idea for all these stairs! After a few minutes, I reached the top with a low groan.

"Damn. I need to workout more," I grunted. Combing my bangs of my face, I froze in bewilderment.

Sitting at the very edge of the mountain was my red headed target. Her head was lowered, causing the lovely red hair to cover her face. She didn't seem to notice me, apparently too deep in her own thoughts to even notice me.

I chewed my lower lip as I stared at the back of Kushina's head. What to do, what to do…

Aw, fuck it.

"Hey Kushi-holy shit!"

Before I could say her name, Kushina shot up and darted towards with enraged eyes and a clenched fist coming towards my face. Immediately the training Sakumo-sensei drilled into me kicked in and I leaned back, making her fist hit nothing but air. Throwing myself backwards, I landed a few feet away from her, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Whoa! I come in peace! Chill girl!"

She blinked, her body still in position from throwing a fist at me. With a scoff, she straightened up and crossed her arms, her grey eyes glaring at me. "What do you want?"

Watching her carefully, I reached behind me and pulled out the box of dango. She had tensed for a brief moment as my arm went behind my back but she stared at the box. I held it up for her to see.

"Dango?"

* * *

"So, who are you again?"

I paused mid-bite at the question. We both sat the edge of the mountain, about a foot or so away from each other with the box sitting in the center. My green eyes slid over to her, noticing that she was determinedly staring down at the village while taking a large bite of dango. It's been nearly a month since she came into the classroom and she still didn't know my name? Jeez.

"It's Naegi. Naegi Sarutobi," I said, going back to my dango and ignored the choking noise that came from the red head made.

"Sarutobi?! You-" She cut off mid sentence, fear brimming in her voice and eyes.

I hummed, reaching for another dango. "Yeah, the Third is my dad. Weird right? I look nothing like him. Though I have been told I look a lot like my grandpa."

Sneaking a peek at the suddenly silent Kushina, I nearly inhaled the dango when I saw her horrified expression. She had nearly punched in the face of the Third Hokage's daughter. If I was her, I would be terrified too.

I snickered as she began to stammer out an apology but waved it away. "Don't worry about it. We're budding kunoichi; fists are expected to fly after all."

That left us sitting awkwardly, Kushina sending me wary glances from the corner of her eye as I just leaned back on my hands and stared out at the village.

"It's weird," I suddenly said, making the girl jump at me suddenly speaking.

She eyed me with a frown. "What is?"

I waved a hand at the village. "The First Hokage and Madara created the village so children wouldn't have to fight anymore. And here we are, kids, going on missions that could cost us our lives. Rather ironic don't you think? I mean, considering the war that happening. Mito-sama must be wondering how her husband would react."

Kushina gave me a bewildered look. "You know Mito-sama?"

I nodded. "Mm. My family has close ties with the Senju Clan. I'm-I was," I corrected, feeling a faint ping of sorrow go through me. "Engaged to her grandson, Nawaki."

"Was?"

I shook my head, bangs covering my face. "He died during a mission about 2 months ago."

"Oh," Kushina said quietly. Looking down at her hands, she mumbled out, "I'm sorry."

Taking a deep inhale, I turned and gave her a smile. "Thanks. So, are you liking the village?"

That earned a mild scowl on her face. "It's ok. But everyone stares at my hair! They think I that I can't hear them whispering behind my back on how weird it looks! Mito-sama had red hair but no one goes mocking her hair color! And those stupid boys! Everyday they call me Tomato! And it makes me so mad!" She raged, her red locks actually rising up and flaring around her.

Damn. Can she teach me how to do that?

I stared at her, scooting away from the raging red hair. "Tell me how you really feel, why don't you?"

She froze, her eyes zeroing on me as I stared at her. She immediately deflated, her hair falling back around her face. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Mito-sama said I shouldn't let it get to me…but it's so hard. " She trailed off in whisper, lowering her face. But that didn't stop me seeing the tear that ran down her cheek. "I miss my home. I want to be with my parents again. I want to step outside and have no one make fun my hair because of its color."

I watched quietly, my eyes on her trembling fists that clutched at the edge of the rock.

"You know, when I first enter the Academy, a lot of people though that I was entered because my dad is the Hokage. They thought I would get special treatment from shinobi because my father is their boss. Heck, even before that, when I was a baby people would gossip about how the Hokage wasn't my dad."

She gaped. "What?"

I nodded. "Mmhm. Both Mom and Dad have brown hair and dark eyes and then I come along with black hair and green eyes. Quite a bit of gossip at that point. Fast forward a few years, and everyone is expecting me to be as strong as Dad, maybe even be Hokage."

Kushina's eyes immediately fired up and but I held up my hand. "But, I have no intention of being Hokage. You and Goldilocks can fight over it."

She wrinkled up her nose. "Goldilocks? Who's that?"

I waved my hand. "The ball of blonde hair that said that he wanted to be Hokage too."

"Ah. Him."

"Yup."

"But why don't you want to be Hokage?" She asked.

The question nearly made me roll my eyes. I should just get some notecards write why I don't want to be Hokage. "Too much responsibility for me. I rather be really strong and call myself…I dunno…Guardian of the Leaves? Or something with a silly title?"

Kushina fell silent and we just sat there for a few minutes, either staring out at the village and people below or just into mid air.

"Hey Naegi-san?"

"Call me Naegi. Can't stand that san and chan stuff."

"Naegi," she paused, reaching up to fiddle with a lock her hair. "Does this mean we're friends?" She asked quietly.

I turned my head to stare at the side of hers before looking back out towards the village. "Well, I would like to be friends with you. You seem like a pretty awesome person when you're not punching someone's face in. So, yeah. I'd like to be your friend, Kushina."

When I looked back at her, I was nearly blinded by the grin on her face and the slight tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Well, check that off my list," I hummed as I walked down the dirt street towards the Sarutobi compound. "Made friends with Kushina? Check."

Looking up, I grimaced at the quickly setting sun and picked up the pace towards the forest. "Time for a short cut. Mom won't be happy if I'm late again."

It wasn't until I was half way to the compound did I feel it. I froze mid step, my chakra crawling violently underneath my skin.

I wasn't alone.

My heart crawled up into my throat as I inwardly prayed that it was the ANBU guard that was following me. Letting my chakra slowly spread out, I searched for that peachy color that was usually the ANBU.

The colors I found were not peach.

I ran.

But the thick arms that wrapped around me slammed me into a thick torso, pinning me down. I squirmed violently, opening my mouth to scream but a cloth drenched in something smelly covered my mouth and nose. My eyes widened in horror. Chloroform.

As my vision slowly started to go dark, all I could think of was how pissed Mom was going to be at me for being late to dinner.

_Well...shit._

* * *

**Naegi is in some DEEP doo-doo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey my lovelies! So here's where the time skips start happening. Ok? So don't be shocked when Naegi's 8 and then 10 and it's time for the genin exams. She's going to be around Minato's age when he graduates, ok? Also my roommate told me that Kakashi's face had been revealed and I didn't believe her until she pulled up the picture. And I can only say…**

**HOT DAMN! Just-DAMN!**

**I'm giving you a slightly longer chapter because I'm starting my senior year in college and I'm taking a lot of classes that require a lot of writing. So the next chapter might take a while ok?**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO MONTY PYTHON! JUST WANNA CLEAR THAT UP SO NO ONE STARTS YELLING AT ME.**

* * *

"-ign of the them?"

"No. How -uch farth-"

The harsh voices pounded in my head. I grimaced in the darkness; my tongue feeling heavy in my mouth as I slowly rose from the darkness. I tried to let out a noise but my mouth was cover by a strip of cloth.

"Well look who's awake. Good morning Princess~."

Opening my eyes, I squinted up into the wickedly grinning mask of a strange shinobi. It almost looked like old blue man with a wicked grin stretched across his face but my eyes were focused on tan flak jacket he was wearing. It took me a few minutes, but I could feel my stomach drop when I recognized the color.

I remember Kazuo telling me about the flak jackets they wore and the various colors from other villages. His was tan and his mask wasn't the standard animal ANBU Konoha had.

Iwagakura.

FUCK.

I glared venomously up at him, having the urge to spit an insult at him but kept quiet.

"Aw look at that little face. How adorable~!" The Blue cooed, wiggling his gloved finger at me.

"Knock it off," A deep growl said behind me. Twisting around, I looked up into the mask of an angry red face glaring down at me. "We collected the target. We need to move on."

Blue waved his hand nonchalantly before reaching down to grab the back of my scruff, yanking me to feet. "C'mon Chibi-chan~! Start walking~!"

He gave my shoulder a harsh push, making me stumble forward. My long hair had gotten free from its ponytail and fell around my face, tangling into a bird's nest. Peeking through the strands I watched the Red masked shinobi walked in front of me, his head continuously turning to scan our surroundings. Taking a look around for myself, my hope for escaping and running back to the village was getting smaller and smaller with each passing minute. The smell of the forest around us was different, not the sweet smell of the sakura blossoms or the odd scent of heat on metal. Even the birds sounded off. The forest soon turned less forest and more widen open fields.

"Alright, we about 5 kilometers from the border of the Land of Fire. Take a five minute break." Red said lowly.

The border? How far away are we from the village? I can only assume that we're going to pass through the little country that is home to Village Hidden in the Grass. And then from there is Iwagakure. Damn.

Letting out shaky exhale, I fell to my knees, scenarios running through my head. Who was the Kage in Iwagakure again? What would they do to me, besides being a war hostage? I shuddered at the thought.

"Are ya cold, Chibi-chan?" Blue cooed at me. His eyes glittered at me from behind the mask. "Poor Chibi-chan~."

Squirming in my bonds, I did my best impression of a sneer with the gag in my mouth. A sudden hard smack against my head sent me sprawling into the ground with a pained groan. "Watch the attitude, brat," Red snapped at me. "You're not exactly in the position to be giving us trouble."

My face plant in the dirt managed to loosen the gag around my mouth and I lifted my head to scowl at the two. "Go fuck yourselves, you dick sucking bastards," I snarled, letting my rarely used potty mouth go free.

Red grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face into the ground, keeping his grip on my loose strands tightening painfully. "Shut up, you little snot!"

Hot wetness trailed down my face, my nose pulsing painfully. I whimpered in pain, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "I bet your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elder berries," I shouted back through the dirt. Red let an angry snarled before slamming my face into the ground again.

"Hey watch it!" Blue whined. "Chibi-chan's face needs to be in-!"

He went silent for a brief moment and loud thud hit the ground next to me. Turning my head slightly, my eyes widened at Blue's body, his head missing. Blood splattered across the ground with a few drops hitting my face. Red jerked back, releasing my head and scrambling back in a panic.

"What the hel-guah!"

A massive blur smashed into Red and vanished for a brief moment before the heavy body of the shinobi hit the ground with a thud, it's head missing.

"You ok, brat?"

Raising my head, I started up at my rescuer in bewilderment. "Enma?!"

The tall monkey bent down, gently grabbed hold of me and stood me up straight, brushing some of the dirt off of me. "Hey kid," he said with his feral grin. "You in one piece?"

I stared up at the monkey. I was still tied up, my face covered in blood, and dirt all over my clothes and face.

I was utterly helpless.

I couldn't fight back.

Hot burning wetness started to fall from my eyes, trailing down my red cheeks as I looked up at my father's summon. I made a choking noise and began to let out heavy sobs. Enma stared down me with a void expression on his face as he cut off the ropes that pinned my arms to my sides. I was still crying uncontrollably as the monkey wiped the blood away from my face before picking me up and putting me on his back. Making sure that my legs are positioned correctly around his waist, the monkey leapt up into the air and began to bounce from tree to tree. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I buried my face in his thick fur, taking in the warmth he gave off.

"Enma?" I croaked.

"Hm?" He grunted, reaching out to grab the next branch and flinging us up into the air.

My fingers grabbed his mane in a tight grip. "Why didn't Dad come and save me?" I whispered, watching the forest turn into a blur as we moved.

The summon was quiet, his gold eyes focused in front of us. Glancing behind us, I could see his long tail lashing back and forth in an almost angry motion.

"Enma?" I whispered.

He sighed heavily. "Hokage-sama tried to follow but the council immediately told him that he was needed in the village. So he sent me instead."

I took in his answer, looking beneath the words. "So…instead of running after his only child," I said softly. "He listened to the council and stayed at home. While the enemy shinobi took me hostage."

Enma said nothing as he moved from branch to branch. That made it hurt even harder. He wouldn't come after me. My own father. He listened to the council instead of his own heart, choosing the bastards over me. I was 8. I barely had any training at all. I best I could do was shadow clone and the leaf trick. I couldn't fight back. The thought made my eyes burn painfully and I buried my face into his mane. Enma glanced back at me for second, his eyes catching sight of my tears before facing forward again.

It was quiet for the rest of the trip; the monkey never stopping until I spotted the massive gates that surrounded the village. Sudden chakra flares began to surround us made my head snap up but Enma let a deep rumbling noise.

"Easy kid, it's the ANBU." He assured me. "They're here for back up."

"Where was the back up when I was kidnapped?" I croaked.

The monkey ignored the comment, instead launching himself from the trees and through the gates with the ANBU following behind. He shot across roofs with easily, moving with ease and grace. Lifting my head, I squinted at where we're headed.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" I asked tiredly.

"Your mother ordered me to bring you there as soon as I brought you back to the village," Enma informed me.

"Oh." I mumbled, closing my eyes and dropping my face back into his mane. So soft….

I dozed off for a few minutes only to wake up with my Mother's face in mine. I gave her tired stare.

"Hi Ma. How ya doing?"

She closed her eyes for brief moment before opening them again, a slight look of rage in them. I flinched at the sight but thankfully she turned to Enma.

"Bring Lord Hokage here immediately," she snapped at her husband's summon. The Monkey King nodded and vanished with a poof of smoke.

I stared in a daze at where the monkey summon once stood. Why didn't he do that before?

"Naegi, look at me," Mom ordered, grabbing my chin and turning my face towards her. She inspected my face carefully for a brief moment before letting out a sigh. "Well, nothing's broken thankfully. Just a few cuts and bruises."

A loud poof made the turn of us turn around to see Enma kneeling behind us, his head lowered.

"Where is Lord Hokage?" Mom asked sharply, her dark eyes narrowing.

Enma kept his head down as he answered. "Lord Hokage is currently in an important meeting and is unable to come."

Mom's eyes narrowed dangerously. Uh oh. Someone's sleeping on the couch. Well, if he ever comes home.

"I see," she said testily. 'Thank you Enma."

He nodded and disappeared.

I looked up at Mom as she walked over to wring out a wet cloth and brought it over to wipe away the blood on my face.

"Mom?" I asked, drawing her attention to me for brief moment.

"Yes, Naegi?" She asked patiently.

"How long was I missing?"

She pulled back and dunked the cloth into clean water. "Two days. It took us some time to find out who had taken you but an Inuzuka managed to track your scent. Your father wanted go after you but Lord Danzo and the other council members informed him that they needed him due to an attack by Suna shinobi."

"Oh." So Enma spoke the truth. Good to see where your priorities lie.

Tossing the dirty cloth on a table, Mom let out a sigh before giving a look over. I imagine I looked rather pathetic; a little girl covered in dirt, dried blood and ripped clothes. I blinked my emerald green orbs up at her. Her face immediately softened and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around me, bundling up in her white cool robes that smelled like herbs and fresh clean clothes. I closed my eyes and buried my face against her robes, basking the safe embrace that was my mother.

"I'm so glad you're home my darling," she whispered, combing her fingers through my messy black hair. "We were so worried."

* * *

It had been a few days since the Iwa ANBU kidnapped me and I had been reunited with my school friends eagerly. At the sight of me sitting at my desk made a certain red head launched herself at me with a squeal, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. My friends gathered around with hugs or ruffled my hair. Shockingly Fugaku and the Hyuga twins welcomed me back with nods. Goldilocks, however, approached me with a warm smile and a sudden hug. I was taken aback by the action but patted him on the back. He pulled with a slight blush on his cheeks but he continued to smile at me.

"I'm glad that you are back safe and sound, Naegi-chan," he said kindly.

Even when he acts all cute and nice, its still annoys me.

Dad had even managed to make an appearance after Mom brought me home and stuffed me into bed. I could sense the six ANBU that surrounded the home, a few familiar colors but none of the Kazuo-sensei. He stepped into my room, making me look up from a reading a book on my bed as he sat down on next to me and wrapped me up in hug. He said nothing as he ran hand over my hair in soothing notion, resting his chin on top of my head. Dad quietly apologized for not coming to my rescue but the attack by Suna required great attention. I had let out soft hum, my eyes focused across the room, as I listened to him talk.

But him being there and him holding me didn't seem the fix that empty hole inside my heart.

My father chose the village over his child, even when my life was in danger, because the council told him.

I was expendable.

Hiruzen and Biwako could always have another kid.

Another heir.

A boy that they could pair with the daughter of another Clan.

The thoughts that lurked deep in the back of my head stayed there for a while and it made my heart sink every time. They were there when I was with Mom or even more so, with Dad. Sakumo-sensei noticed my sullen mood and the man did his best to keep me distracted. It wasn't until a month or before the genin exams did I spot something curious.

I was late from meeting Kushina, Minato, Tsume and the trio for lunch when I spotted the two of them. Speeding across the roofs, a familiar head of the silver hair caught my attention. Skidding to halt, I crouched down on the store roof in time to see Sakumo-sensei walking down the street, his long arm around the shoulders of a pretty woman.

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. Well, well, well. Who's this?

She was tiny, her head barely reaching Sakumo's shoulder. She was dressed in the manner of a civilian, a simple green dress that hugged her slim form and with slight curves of her chest and hips with a pair of black flats. She was just going out for some shopping judging by the basket hanging off of the crook of her elbow. She and Sensei were speaking softly to each other and laughing, her small hand reaching out to lightly whack him on the chest. He laughed and leaned down to press his lips to her wavy pale blonde hair. The mystery woman had somewhat of a narrow jawline, her plump pink lips stretched out into a bright smile, a beauty mark underneath those lips. Her pert nose wrinkled as she laughed at what ever Sensei had said.

A grin stretched across my face at the sight.

Well this is interesting development. I think I have some time for a detour. Jumping off the building, I landed in front of the couple, the woman letting up a slight yelp at my appearance. Sakumo on the other hand, gave me an annoyed glare.

I gave him a bright and innocent grin, my eyes sparkling with delight. "Hi Sakumo-sensei!" I chimed, my hand behind my back and rocking back on my heels.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Hello Naegi-chan."

The woman blinked in surprise, recognition brimming in her brown eyes. "Naegi-chan? Oh you must be Sakumo's student!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

I turned my attention to her. "That's right! So who are you, nee-san?" I asked sweetly, ignoring the stare that Sakumo was burning in the back of my head.

She smiled kindly, bending down to my height and offering her hand. "My name is Miyabi. It's nice to meet you Naegi-chan."

Shaking her hand, I gave the two of them a sly smirk. "Hey Miyabi-nee-chan! Are you and Sakumo-sensei dating?"

I inwardly cackled at their red faces while avoiding looking at each other. Aw, this is too cute.

"Then are you gonna marr-"

"OK!" Sakumo sid loudly, cutting me off. Grabbing hold of my shoulder, the man turned me around and started to walk away. He looked over his shoulder with an apologetic look on his face. "I'll see you tonight, Miya."

She gave him a warm smile, eyes warm. "Alright. Have a nice day, Naegi-chan!"

I gave her wave. "Bye-bye, Miyabi-nee-chan!"

As soon as we were out of sight of the pretty woman, I slid out of Sakumo's grasp and whipped around to face him, the grin on my face wide. "Soooo, Miyabi huh?"

The handsome man gave me a scowl. "What ever you're thinking, stop it," he ordered.

I hummed thoughtfully, forming a square with my thumbs and forefingers with Sakumo in the center. "I dunno, Sensei. You two make a cute couple. Plus, your babies would be the cutest babies ever!"

"B-Ba-Babies?!" The man stuttered, dark eyes wide with shock. "What?"

I pointed at him suddenly, making the man jump back. "I demand to be named godmother to thy first born child!"

Sakumo fixed a bemused look on his face. "You demand? And _thy_?"

I sniffed. "Of course. So that way I can teach him all the cool fun stuff of being a ninja!"

He crossed his arms, still staring down at me in amusement. "Isn't that my job?"

"Of course not," I scoffed. "I'd be the fun aunty and you're the boring and un-fun dad."

Sakumo snickered at the thought before reaching down to ruffle my hair. "I keep that thought in mind, kiddo."

I gave him a wide grin. "So you ARE gonna marry her! I knew it!"

The sudden glare the man gave me made me let out squeal and take off running. "YOU CAN'T DENY IT SENSEI!"

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

* * *

**Le gasp! I wonder who this Miyabi is?! What possible connection could she have to Sakumo and what purpose does she have?!**

**:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Epilogue

**Ok guys. **

**First off, I would like to apologize to you all. **

**After reading many of your comments and PMs, I realized that you all had very good points.**

**I was being dramatic. And the fact that I dropped something I love to do because my stories have been found on other websites isn't fair to you guys. **

**So, I'm giving you all the final chapter of In Their Eyes. This is will most likely be the last thing I post on which sucks because A) its easy to use and B) there are still so many chapters I wanted to post. I plan on moving to Archive of Our Own, still as NinjaChipmunk. Once I figure out how to use it. You will be able to find the sequel there if I still plan on making one. Or who knows? Maybe I will stay on . I'm not sure.**

**I want to thank everyone for supporting my stories and reviewing them. Every time I read a review makes me soar. And you know what? I have only gotten one, ONE, bad review and the one who wrote it clearly doesn't know Naruto very well. **

**You all are amazing.**

**NOW, WHO'S READY TO HAVE THEIR FREAKING MIND BLOWN?! **

…**..I think. The ending may seem a little rushed but that's because I wanted to get to the ending SOOOOOOO bad. **

**Enjoy! Ciao!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

The rain pounded heavily against the roof of a small house, a crack of thunder echoing across the dark sky. The house itself wasn't in the best shape, but it was all they needed. A short dark haired woman leaned against the doorway, a bottle of sake in her hands. She was dressed in simple clothing, a pair of grey pants, a pale blue sleeveless kimono styled shirt and black sandals. Tousled black waves framed her heart shaped face, bangs brushing against her brow. A tired eye stared out in the rain, an eye patch covering her other eye. Lifting the bottle, she pressed it to her lips and drank it down. The sake burned down her throat, some escaping down the corners of her lips and trailing down her neck.

* * *

_I stared at the small bump in Mom's middle in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, but when the hell did this happen?"_

"_Language young lady," Mom snapped, her hand resting protectively over her baby bump. _

_Dad was sitting next to her at the table, a cup of tea in his hands as the two watched me almost cautiously. I stood before them, dressed in pair of black shorts, a pale mint green sleeveless short qipao dress and black over knee socks with black sandals. My new black hitai-ate was tied over my forehead, the metal plate with the Hidden Leaf a dull gleam. _

"_Are you not happy for your mother and I?" Dad asked calmly. _

_I combed my fingers through my black hair. "Well, yeah I guess. The war is over so if you guys want more kids. But…" I pointed at the bump that was most likely my baby brother or sister. "I just didn't expect to have a little brother right after the war." _

"_Brothers. Or sisters perhaps." Mom corrected. _

_My hand froze in mid-comb. Lifting my head, I stared at my mother. "Beg pardon?"_

_Dad gave Mom a soft smile before placing his hand over the bump. "We're having twins, Naegi." _

* * *

The woman grumbled, muttering underneath her breath.

She never expected for it to happen so soon.

* * *

"_Summoning Jutsu__!" I shouted, my hands rapidly forming signs. Boar…Dog…. Bird…. Monkey… Ram…._

_A poof of smoke, and a small silver monkey sat in front of me. Big black eyes blinked in surprise before letting out an angry chitter before scurrying up my shoulder. The tiny monkey sat on the nape of my neck, burying his little fingers into my hair. _

_I grinned up at my summon. The summoning scroll had been a gift not from my father, but from Jiraiya. Apparently there was separate contract for the Monkeys. Enma had a contract with my Dad that only allowed Dad to summon Enma and no one else. I was granted the ability to Summon others. Little Gin was the grandson of the Monkey Sage, a mammoth old white capuchin with eerie purple eyes. The Summoning Contract had been in the scroll that the now proclaimed Toad Sage had given me and I wasn't allowed to sign it until I became genin. _

"_You ready for some butt kicking, Gin?" I asked. The tiny monkey let a squeal of agreement. _

_Tsume grinned at me with a half grown Kuromaru at her side. "You think that little fur ball can take on Kuromaru?" _

_I smirked at my teammate. "Sure. At least my partner doesn't have fleas." Kuromaru let out a snarl at my comment but before Tsume could bark out a comeback, our jonin sensei's voice cut in. _

"_All right girls, that's enough trash talk." Sakumo stood a few feet away, his hands on his hips as he watched us with bemused eyes. Hizashi Hyuga had his arms crossed his chest as he gave us a distained stare. _

"_Yes Sensei!" We chimed together, the mischievous gins still on our faces. _

_The shinobi just rolled his eyes. _

* * *

She ached to see them again. Even the uptight ones. She wanted to hear their voices again so badly.

* * *

_I stared at the grave, tears pouring down my cheeks as I held a bouquet of white lilies in my hands. The crowd of friends and the few family members had left a while ago. It was just me, and the quiet blonde that stood a few feet away, his blue eyes never leaving my form._

"_You bastard," I choked out. "You were supposed to help me learn. To grow into my place here. How to succeed as a ninja. But you went ahead and got yourself killed. You…..you…..you suck." _

_A gentle hand carefully tugged the bouquet out of my hands and placed it delicately on the grave. As my arms hung limply by my sides, the same gentle hand took one of mine into his grasp. I ignored the blonde, my eyes focused on the grave. _

_Minato watched me with sad eyes, the thirteen year old glancing at the grave that sat next to his father's. _

"_He'll always be here with us, Naegi," he whispered softly. "He watch us grow in the great shinobi that he always dreamed we would become. After us, it's up to us to carry on his legacy."_

_I sniffed, wiping the tears away with my free hand. "I guess." I croaked._

"_Naegi." _

_I blinked and looked over at Minato only to stare at the warm and sweet smile he was giving me. The sight made me stare with awe at the warmth and light just radiating out from the other genin. _

"_We'll do Kazou-sensei proud," he told me, his hand still holding mine. "We'll do it together, Naegi."_

_And he leaned over to press his soft lips against my tear strained cheek. _

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_I stared down at the tiny week old baby in my arms._

_Well, tiny and fussy. _

_Sakumo watched the two of us from his seat, his eyes exhausted. The widower had taken the death of his Miyabi hard, his beloved dying moments after bringing their son into the world. _

"_So are you still up for it?" He asked. _

_I looked up from Kakashi. "What?"_

"_Being godmother." _

_Looking down at the tiny face of the future Copy Cat ninja, I smiled softly. "Yeah. I'll be godmother." _

_The relieved and loving smile my sensei gave me was something I would never forget._

* * *

She took another chug of sake. Anything to get through the memories.

* * *

_I stared down at the two babies in slightly bewilderment._

"_This is starting to get freaky," I declared to my parents. _

_Tiny Asuka had a headful of wispy brown hair; his eyes squeezed shut as he slept peacefully. Asuma on the other hand, seemed to take after Grandpa just like me. A mop of black hair was barely covered by the blue cap he wore. I was still ready to bet that he didn't have a pair of vibrant green eyes behind those closed eyelids. _

_I gave Dad a bewildered stare. "Seriously, what is it with you and your genes?" _

* * *

She scoffed. She wondered how mad they were.

* * *

_I flinched as an explosion sounded off. It was mission going wrong and I was clearly the target._

_I sneered at the Ame shinobi that skidded to a halt in front of me. _

_He gave me a sickening grin. "Well hi there, Princess." _

_I flung a pair of kunai with exploding tags towards him, ignoring the burning pain in my dislocated shoulder. "Shut up you damn creeper!" _

_He vanished for a brief moment, dodging the exploding tags as they slammed into the tree behind him. I skidded back several feet as the tags went off, sending pieces of wood everywhere. I covered my face as the debris slammed into me but nothing prepared me for the kunai that was slammed into my side. _

_I screamed in pain as the agonizing burning sensation spread throughout my body. I turned my head to snarl at the enemy nin who held the blade that was in my side. _

"_You bastard," I hissed, ignoring the blood that began to trickle out of the corner of my lips. _

_He opened his mouth to reply but an angry scream and a blur of silver slammed into the ninja's face, clawing at the man's unprotected face. He screamed in pain and shock and released his grasp on the kunai so he could smack Gin away. Jumping back, I yanked out the kunai and tossed it to side, making sure to press my hand against the wound. _

"_Naegi," a breathless voice whispered in my ear. Whipping my head around, I came face to face with Minato, his eyes immediately falling to my bloody hand. His gaze hardened. Placing his own hand over my own, he looked over his shoulder. "Kushina-chan! Naegi is wounded!" _

_Kushina? What is she doing here? She's not on Minato's team. I shook my head, making the blonde look at me again. _

"_No…no. Mission." I gritted through my teeth. _

_He hushed me. "Sakumo-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei are taking care of it. My teammates and Kushina-chan's teammates went go help Hizashi-kun and Tsume-chan." _

"_Naegi!" Kushina yelped at the sight of me. Covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, I'm sure I would give anyone a fright. "Crap, hang on!" _

_Closing my eyes, I leaned against the firm body of Minato who's kept his hand pressed tightly against mine. _

"_It's alright, Naegi," he whispered. "You did it. You completed the mission. Easy now." _

* * *

Was that when it started?

* * *

_I was watching little Kakashi practice his kunai throwing in the back yard. Watching my godson made me frown. He was too young, too determined to be as great at his father. Tugging at my chunin jacket, I sighed heavily._

"_Naegi?"_

_I looked up into the face of a smiling Minato. _

_I gave him a tired smile. "Yo Minato. What's up?" _

"_May I sit?"_

_I nodded, gesturing to the porch with a smile. "Sure." _

_Goldilocks was also a new chunin, along with the parents of the Naruto generation. The exams had been held in Suna this year, and we Leaf nin immediately disliked the hot sun and the burning sand. The air was agonizing dry and my nose bled every hour. We got through the tests but wasn't until we reached the face off did I fail. I was put against the 6 ft something son of the 3rd Raikage, a handsome youth with a deep frown on his face. Needless to say, neither of us walked away without wounds. I had managed to give the future Raikage a nice long, deep wound along his side and he in turn broke my arm and collarbone. _

_We were at a standoff for a few minutes, glaring at each other venomously until I fell to my knees in pain, making the crowd cheer and groan. Ay raised the arm that wasn't cradling his side up in the air, making the nin from Kumo cheer. I gave the pale blond a scowl but was distracted as med nin appeared on the field. _

"_Oi."_

_I looked up from the medics to meet the dark eyes of Ay. "You fought well," he rumbled. _

_Blinking, I gave the other nin a bewilder stare. _

"_Thank you?"_

_In other news, Minato won his matches and became chunin along with the others. I earned mine by making it to the third to last match._

"_Flick your wrist a bit more Kakashi," I called out. My godson, already wearing that stupid mask, turned his head towards me and nodded before going back to practicing. _

_Turning back the blonde, I asked, "So what can I do for you Minato?"_

_He watched my godson for brief moment before turning to me with an almost nervous smile. _

"_Well, would you like to be my date to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" _

* * *

Maybe that is how it started.

* * *

"_You look pretty, Onee-san," Asuma said with a grin, his wide brown eyes scanning the deep purple yukata I was wearing. Mom was helping me put my unruly hair up into a bun with a flower ornament as Asuka was fussing about his wardrobe. I gave the younger twin a wink._

"_Thanks half-pint." _

"_There," Mom said with satisfaction. "Now don't touch it." _

_I grinned and pressed a kiss to my short mother's cheek. "Thanks Mom. See you guys later!" I cheered and dashed out the door. _

_As I walked down the street with citizens and shinobi surrounding me, I played with the small matching bag around my wrist as I thought hard. Minato was getting older and so was Kushina. The red head had gotten Kiruma sealed inside of her a few years ago and the only noticeable change was that she looked a little more tired than usual. Mito had passed the moment Kiruma was transferred into Kushina, leaving Tsundae the only Head of the Clan to the few remaining Senju._

_I chewed on my bottom lip. Kushina had been kidnapped around the time Kiruma was sealed inside her, both Minato and I coming to her rescue. The clever red head had left strands of her hair on the ground, the color shining in the moonlight. Dropping down from the tree, the blonde and I both gave hard hits to the kidnappers' pressure points, making them drop like flies. Kushina was curled up on the ground, her hands tied behind her back. When Minato and I hurried towards her, she looked up at us with slight tears in her eyes. As we untied her and Minato carried her on his back as she clutched to my hand with one of hers, she kept on whispering 'thank you' over and over again. That's supposedly when Minato and Kushina fell in love. But now…._

_I exhaled heavily. Minato, now becoming known as the Yellow Flash, was falling for me and not Kushina. Meaning there could be a chance I would be…._

_The mere thought made me shake my head hard. No, no, no, no, no. _

"_Naegi?" _

_I blinked and looked up in surprise. Minato was standing there, dressed in a nice light blue yukata that brought out his eyes and vibrant hair. He was watching me with a slightly wide-eyed look as he took me in from head to toe. I could feel my face burning under his gaze. _

"_I know I look weird. Yukatas aren't reall-"_

"_No!" He blurted out suddenly, cutting me off. A flush came over his cheeks as I stared at him. "You…you look… beautiful," He said softly. _

_Now my face was literally the color of Kushina's hair. Good grief. _

"_Um..t-thank you. Let's go check out the stalls, huh?" I stammered, pushing back a stray hair out of my face. With his own cheeks the same color, we started to walk around. _

_I do not remember my 15-year-old date life being this complicated. _

"_Ah! Naegi-chan! Minato-kun!" _

_The familiar voice made the two of us pause and turn to see Sakumo with little Kakashi along with familiar looking man and small boy at his side. Sensei had his hand up to greet us with a smile on his face, but I could see the stress lines under his eyes with ease. His once long silver hair was gone, now leaving him with a short haircut, nearly matching his young son's._

_I grinned, relieved with the tension gone between Minato and me. _

"_Sensei! It's so good to see you! Half pint! Where's my hug?" I asked, crouching down with my arms open. The boy looked up at his father with an exasperated look but at Sakumo's raised eyebrow, the boy trudged forward to be wrapped up in my arms. I hugged him tightly, before ruffling his spiky silver hair. _

"_Enjoying the festival?" I asked with a smile. _

_He nodded. "Father came home early from his mission and made it just in time," he informed me with a calm stare. He looked up at Minato with a slightly awed look as the said blonde smiled warmly down at him. "What are you doing with the Yellow Flash?" _

"_Oh, are you on a date, Naegi-chan?" Sakumo said slyly, a mischevious look in his dark eyes. "Aren't girls your age a little young for love?" _

"_Aren't old men supposed to be humble?" I countered. _

_The man sent me a scowl but the other man in green laughter loudly. _

"_See my son! This is a beautiful example of youth!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. _

_The boy in matching green pumped his own fist. "Youth!" he shouted, a sparkle appearing in his eye.  
_

_I could feel my eye twitch. It's him. IT'S HIM. _

_Sakumo chuckled. "Naegi-chan, Minato-kun, this is Dai Might and his son Gai. Dai, Gai-kun, this is Naegi Sarutobi and Minto Namikaze." _

_Now Dai I've heard of. The Eternal Genin. Dad told me that the man never passed the chunin exams and is mocked by his fellow shinobi. _

_After greeting the two, Dai gave us a thumb up. "To see you both shining with such youth is a inspiration!" _

_Minato gave him a closed eyed smile and thanked him as I glanced down at Gai. He was staring up at me with slight awe. I grinned down at him. _

"_Hello Gai-kun. Are you going to become a shinobi like your father?" I asked. He nodded hard._

"_Yes! Because Dad says to waste such youth is youthless!" He declared. I had to grin at the sight. _

'_Then I can't wait to see you grow to be a fine shinobi," I said to the small boy, a warm smile on my face. "Who knows, maybe I'll be your sensei."_

_My old teacher was about to say something when Kakashi tugged at his hand. "Father, can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry." _

"_Ah. Of course, Kakashi. Naegi-chan, Minato-kun, have a nice date!" The man called out as his son dragged him off. The green spandex wearing pair gave us a wave before running off to do something about scooping the most goldfish or run a 100 times around the village. _

_Minato gave a smile before nodding towards the stalls. "Shall we?"_

_We walked around the stalls for a few hours, stopping to look at some masks or buying a sweet treat. I took a bite out of the taiyaki with a happy hum. _

"_Naegi?" I turned to face Minato as he pointed to the sky. "The fireworks are going to start soon. Let's go get a spot on one of the rooftops." _

_Oh boy. _

_I nodded. "Let's." _

_Grasping my hand, he tugged me off to side before tightening his grip on my hand. "Hold on," he said softly. I could feel a barely noticeable flare of his chakra before my feet left the ground before landing onto of the roof a building. _

_My legs wobbled underneath me, making me grab Minato's sleeve. I shudder. "I will never get use to that," I told the amused blonde in a dry tone. _

_He reached down and patted my hand. "Don't worry. You'll get use to it," He took my hand again and led me up to the ridge of the roof. With his hand still holding mine, we sat down and waited for the roof. _

_It was almost an awkward silence, until Minato broke it with the one question I never thought I would hear him ask. _

"_Are you betrothed to anyone?"_

_I choked on the last bit of taiyoki at the question, coughing hard to dislodge the treat. The blonde quickly hit me on the back, freeing the piece. I inhaled in the clean air greedily. Turning my head, I stared at Minato with watery green eyes. _

"_What?" I croaked. _

_His blue eyes stared determinedly into mine. "Have your parents formally betrothed you to someone?" _

_I stared at him, hearting my heart pounding in my ears. "…No." _

_There was a sudden whistling noise and explosion of color, red lights falling from the sky. I was deaf to the noise surrounding us as Minato's eyes held mine captive. My hands were trembling as we stared at each other. I inwardly cursed my 15-year-old body. And hormones. _

_Was he….._

_Minato leaned in, eyes not leaving me. "Good," he whispered, before leaning down and pressed his lips against mine. _

_Technically it wasn't my first kiss if you include the ones from my past life but I still reacted like it was. _

_His lips were oddly smooth and soft, gently moving against mine. I could taste the dango he had eaten from before. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my ribcage, almost like it would break through. Slim hands reached up to cradle my face, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks. His calloused palms felt hot against my flushed skin. _

_Minato slowly pulled away but kept his forehead pressed against mine. His warm breath gently fanned against my flushed face. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to look at Minato. _

"_Naegi," he whispered. _

"_Yeah?" I squeaked. _

_He went silent for a few minutes, making me crack my eyes open. Minato's eyes were closed as his forehead pressed against me, a faint smile on his face. _

"_Minato?" I squeaked. _

_His eyes opened and I was taken aback by the amount of emotion in those blue orbs. His smile grew wider as we stared at each other. _

"_I love you," he whispered. _

* * *

Damn it.

* * *

_I stalked down the street, a small limp to my step from my last B ranked mission. Civilians and shinobi alike quickly moved to the side as I stormed down the street. Rage was curdling up violently up inside me._

_They dare blame him. THEY DARE BLAME SAKUMO FOR SAVING A COMRADE'S LIFE._

"_Naegi?"_

_I paused in mid step and turned my head to meet the puzzled stares of Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza. The three had become jounins and head of their Clans in a matter of years and were most likely on the search for wives. Fugaku, Shibi, Hizashi and Hiashi were already engaged; Tsume was seeing some shinobi who from outside of the Clan; Minato and I were together as weird as that sounded and Kushina was….well. Right there. _

_I gave the three a tight-lipped smile. "Hey guys. What's up?"_

_Inochi stepped forward, his teal eyes filled with concern. "Everything alright?" _

"_Frankly, Inochi? No, everything is not alright!" I snarled, my fists tightening in my rage. _

"_It's about Sakumo, isn't it?" Shikaku asked, his voice now gruff and still just as lazy. _

_I sent him scathing look. "What do you think Shika?" I snapped. _

_The young man stared calmly back at me, giving no reaction to my snapping at him. _

"_He saved his comrades lives and everyone are fucking shunning him! It pisses me off so much!" I shouted, waving my arms angrily. _

_Choza spoke up as he dug into the bag of chips. "But the enemy got hold of the sensitive information Sakumo's team was-" He was cut off by Shikaku's elbow jab to his side. Looking at the Shadow User curiously, Shikaku jerked his head my direction, making Choza meet my venomous glare. Choza shrunk back. "Sorry."_

"_The things Sakumo-sensei has done for the village at a level that even the Sannin can't measure up to. And the people of this village dare to judge him for saving his comrades lives." I said, crossing my arms. "Did you know that even Kakashi is shunning him? His own son." _

_Shikaku cocked his head. "Your godson?" _

_I opened to mouth but Inoichi interrupted. "Well speak of the devil…" he said, eyes locked on something. _

_Turning, we spotted the tall figure of my sensei, his shoulders slightly hunched over as he walked. He was carrying a bag of groceries in his arms, probably on his way home. My heart ached painfully as I watched him. The man practically raised me when Mom and Dad weren't around. He taught me that a shinobi's life is in his teammates hands, as theirs are in his. _

_But a pair of shinobi stepped in front of Sakumo, making him pause and look up. I took a sharp intake. The bags under his eyes were heavy, implying that he hasn't been able to sleep. He stared silently at the two that stood before him. _

"_You dare show your face here, you bastard?" One of them snapped, his hands on his hips as he glared at Sakumo. "Don't you have other missions to fail?" _

"_You dishonor the Leaf!" The other shouted, pointing at Sensei. "You had the gall to save the lives of those weakers instead of carrying out the mission?! You are pathetic excuse of for Leaf nin-oomph!" _

_My hard fist slammed into his stomach, making him double over. Gasps of shock and fear came from the civilians and shinobi as Sakumo and the other ninja stared in bewilderment. I withdrew my fist, making the man fall to his knees and clutching his stomach. He looked up at me in shock. _

"_What-What are yo-"_

"_Finish what you were going say about Sakumo-sensei. I DARE you," I said lowly, my eyes burning dangerously at him. I held my fist up to him. "Give me another reason to punch you." _

"_Naegi-chan…" Sakumo said in shock but I kept my eyes focused on the man on his knees, his buddy coming to side while giving me a wide berth. _

"_You would defend this- this- trat-"_

"_Sakumo-sensei is no traitor," I interrupted loudly. "The Hokage never listed him as one and my sensei, is a far better shinobi than the likes of you two!" _

"_Naegi-chan," Sakumo reached out and grabbed my fist in his large hand. He squeezed my hand gently. "Enough Naegi-chan." He ordered softly. _

"_But!" I protested but the look he was giving me made me stop. He gave me hand a firm squeeze before walking away, taking me with him. I didn't speak until we were in a less populated area before turning on Sakumo._

"_It's not right!" I told him harshly. "The things you've for these people and they have the gall to treat you this way!" _

_He turned and I once again in shock of the amount of exhaustion that lined his handsome and kind face. Sakumo didn't say anything as he turned around again and continued leading me to somewhere. A few minutes later, I recognized the house we were approaching. The Hatake home was always homey, wonderfully simple and cozy. _

_Leading me into the kitchen, Sakumo let go of my hand before placing the bag of groceries down. He turned around and stepped forward, wrapping me up in his arms. I hugged him back, my hands clutching at his jacket and face buried into the rough material. A large hand smoothed down my hair, combing through my ponytail. _

"_You truly are one of a kind, Naegi-chan," he said softly. "I'm so glad I was given the honor to be your sensei. Yours, Tsume, and Hizashi." _

_I looked up to meet his dark eyes, noticing the shine in them. I grabbed the front of his jacket, feeling panic set in. "Sensei? What are you thinking?" _

_He stared down at me for a brief moment before giving me the smile I knew so well. _

"_Thank you Naegi-chan." _

* * *

She choked back a cry, slamming her hand over her mouth.

* * *

_Family dinnertime._

_Yay._

_My little brothers sat on one side, Mom and I sat on the other, and the spot normally reserved for Dad, was empty. _

_I took mouthful of my udon, ignoring the look Asuma was giving me as he glanced from me to Dad's seat. The old man and I ended having argument as I had protested against the treatment Sakumo had been receiving. _

_Reaching for my cup of tea, a loud crack sounded throughout the room. We all froze and turned to stare at the cause of the noise. I stared down in horror at my cup with a decent sized crack in the clay. This kind of cup was too thick to crack from hot tea but why…._

_A stone dropped down hard into my stomach as horror ran through me. I shot to feet, my chair falling to the ground with a clatter. Running out of house, I ignored my Mom's shouts as I ran. _

_My heart pounded in my ears as I ran over the rooftops. A loud crack of lightning echoed across the sky, a low rumble of thunder sounded dangerously. Light rain began to hit my face, but all of my thoughts were on one person. _

"_Sakumo…" I whispered. _

_The Hatake house was in sight and I flared my chakra just little. My heart dropped at the single pale blue chakra that was fluttering wildly. _

_Skidding to the halt, I slammed the door open with a shout of "Kakashi!" _

_Not even bothering to take off my shoes, I hurried through the house to the chakra that was still fluttering wildly. Slamming the door open, my eyes fell onto the frozen form of Kakashi with his head staring down. _

"_Kaka-" _

_A flash of lightning cut me off and I choked back a cry. _

_Sakumo was lying on the ground, curled up into fetal position and hands wrapped tightly around the handle of small blade that was buried into his belly. I stared at horror before running forward to wrapped my arms around Kakashi and covering his eyes. _

"_Don't look, Kakashi," I choked, keeping my arms around him. Biting my thumb and drawing blood, I slammed my hand down on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu! Gin, get Minato!" _

* * *

DAMN IT.

* * *

_I grinned down at my genin team, hands my hips. We were in one of the training grounds with the kids sitting underneath a large tree._

_Young Gai (still in that awful green suit), Ebisu with his huge round sunglasses and suspenders, and Genma looking laidback with his long coat and senbon in his mouth. They stared up at me with wide eyes as I stood before them. My taste in clothing hasn't changed much since my teen years. I still wore my short black shorts and sleeveless short __qipao dress, this one a dark green with silver trimming and black calf high boots. My hitai-ate was tied over my forehead, my long bangs framing my __face. _

"_All right kids. You survived part one of being a shinobi. Now here's part two. Me. Give me your name, favorite things, and your one desire. Here's mine. My name is Naegi Sarutobi, I like dango, and my one desire is to become a strong shinobi so I can protect my family and friends. Now dazzle me, munchkins." _

* * *

Such wonderful times.

* * *

_I stared down at the 18 genin that stood before me. My eyes fell immediately to my godson. "Kashi, explain. Now."_

_The young chunin rolled his eyes at his nickname before holding out a scroll towards me. "Minato-sensei told me to give you this." _

_Raising an eyebrow, I took the scroll and trailed a little of my chakra along the special paper. The seal released and I pulled it out and scanned the ink upon. I let out a low curse. The bastards left me with their genin, asking me to watch over them as the Hokage had need of them. 21 genin in total? Are they crazy? _

_I looked over the kids. My two brothers and their teams, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, my boys, Ibiki and his team, Anko and hers, and finally, Kurenai and her team. _

_Scratching my head, I blew out a huff of air as I eyed the genin. "Well this should be interesting," I mumbled wearily. _

"_Onee-san?" Asuka asked gently. Out of the twins, he was the sweeter and gentler one, almost like a mini Minato. _

_The single Uchaia whipped his head around to stare at my boys. "Onee-san? Wait, she's your sister?" He asked in bewilderment. _

_I quirked an eyebrow at the boy as Kakashi slipped his piece in. "She's also my godmother." _

_Obito's head whipped back to me and pointed. "YOU'RE BAKASHI'S GODMOTHER?!" He shouted in horror. _

_Crossing my arms, I gave him a smirk. "I'm also Lord Hokage's daughter and your Sensei's girlfriend." _

_Rin gasped in surprise. "You're dating Minato-sensei?" _

_Obito gaped at me. "You're the Hokage's daughter?" _

_Nodding at the questions, I watched in amusement as the genins stared at me with new respect in their eyes. Obito had gone white at the news and had frozen in place. Genma poked the boy before sending me an exasperated look. "I think you stunned him Sensei." _

_I shrugged. "Not my problem Genma. Now, normally I would have you all go all Fight Club but I doubt your senseis would like that. So, I'm going to let you all have some fun in a training sort of way."_

_Ibiki frowned at the sly smirk on my face. "And what's that Naegi-sensei?" _

_My eyes flicked over to the future Head of T&amp;I. He was huskier than I originally thought he would be and had grey hair sticking from out of his bandana. I rather like him bald. _

"_I'm so glad you asked, Ibiki-kun," I told him sweetly, grinning even harder at the wary look on face. _

_Pulling out a small scroll out of my pouch, I spread the paper out on the ground and leaned back on my heels. Flashing the hand signs, I slammed my hands on the paper and a large poof of smoke fill the around. I heard the genin coughing as they waved away the smoke. I rolled my eyes slightly. You think they would know better than to stand so close. A large lumpy looking sack sat at my feet, making the genin stare at it with faint interest. _

_I grinned, leaning down to grab it. _

_Anko eyed the bag with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's in the bag Sensei?" _

_Untying the bag, I emptied the contents, letting them spread out over the soft grass. Grins stretched out across my baby brothers' faces and Kakashi's eyes crinkled as his mask hid his smirk. The other genins stared down in confusion. _

"_Balls?" Rin asked as Obtio picked one up, tossing it up in the air.  
_

_My grin matched by brothers. "Yes, balls. Kids, this is what I call Ninja Dodgeball." _

"_Dodgeball?" Ebisu echoed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. _

_I nodded. "Here's the goal, guys. Separate in two teams and the teams throw balls at each other. Once you hit someone they are out. Here are the rules. No jutsus, no kekkei genkai, just your mad skills. Aim for the torso only, meaning no head shots. Got it? Now scat! And no bodily harm!" _

"_OW!" _

"_Damn it Anko what did I say?! No head shots! Obito needs those brain cells!" _

"_Not that he had a lot to begin with."_

"_SHUT UP BAKASHI!"_

"_Obito, Kakashi, please stop fighting!"_

"_Sorry Rin…." _

* * *

Such fun times….

* * *

_I let out a low hum, a blissful smile on my face as I lay down on my stomach on the bed. The cool sheets felt good against my naked torso compared to the pleasant heat that came from the man who sat on my waist as he massaged my back. Strong hands firmly massaged my shoulders, aiming for all of the knots from daily life. Minato laughed softly as his fingers danced across my skin._

"_Just how stressful are your genin, Naegi?" He asked in amusement. "I thought I had the trouble makers."_

_I huffed at my boyfriend's (still feels so weird saying that) comment. "Well you don't have bespectacled and elastic wearing students shouting back and forth about 'youth' and 'what a proper ninja is' or some kind of crap like that." _

_Minato's loud laughter filled our apartment and I inwardly smiled at the thought. We had finally brought an apartment together, since Asuka had taken my spot as heir and Minato had no family to live with. _

_I frowned at the memory of Asuka taking my claim as heir as his._

_~Flashback with a flashback…. Oooooooo!~_

"_**No."**_

_**I slammed my hands down on the kitchen table, making the tea set rattle dangerously.**_

"_**And why the fuck not?!" I shouted. **_

"_**Language, young lady!" Mom snapped back, her eyes hard. Dad was sitting next her with his pipe in his mouth, silently puffing smoke. **_

_**I threw my hand out the side. "It's been nearly a decade since Nawaki died and there have been no proposes from any of the eligible Clan heirs. Why can't I be with Minato?! He already has a damn title! The Yellow Flash!" **_

_**Dad pulled his pipe of his mouth. "Yes but you are our heir and while Minato could marry into the family name, there might be a chance the Elders deem him unfit for the position of as your husband since he has no Clan to belong to. I was lucky for your mother to come from a minor Clan." **_

"_**Has anyone ever considered telling the Elders to suck it?" I snapped, making Mom and Dad's eyebrows shoot up. **_

"_**Naegi!" Mom gasped. I ignored her. **_

_**Dad sighed. "You are our chosen heir, Naegi. It's not something you could skip out on."**_

"_**Then I'll do it." **_

_**Our heads swiveled to see Asuka standing in the doorway, Asmua right behind him with a wary look in his eyes. The oldest twin stepped into the kitchen with his eyes on our parents. **_

"_**I can be your heir. The Onee-chan can be with Minato-Sensei. Right?"**_

_**The three of us stared at the boy before I spoke up. **_

"_**Asuka, you do realize what you're saying right?" I asked slowly. **_

_**He turned and looked up at me with a smile. "Mmhm." **_

"_**Asuka."**_

_**Dad's firm voice made the three of his children turned to face him. His sharp eyes stared down at his brood, focusing mainly on the older twin. **_

"_**Are you sure?" He asked sternly. "Once you agreed to be clan heir than you can not give it up." **_

_**Asuka stared back at our father with a firm stance. "I am."**_

* * *

Was it even worth it?

* * *

_Lips trailed along my collarbone as strong arms tightened their grip around my waist. I let out a lazy purr as those lips move to my neck, pressing feather light kisses against my skin._

"_What's on your mind?" I hummed, combing my fingers through the thoroughly mussed up hair. "You seem more attentive than usual." _

_Minato let out a heavy sigh, his body practically melting against mine. "The Chunin exams are coming up in a few months." _

_I quirked an eyebrow at the tired tone in his voice, staring down at the head of wild blonde spikes. "And that's bad?" _

_He shook his head, lifting it to run his nose along my jawline. "It's Obito and Kakashi." _

_I sighed, dropping my head onto my pillow and stared up at the ceiling with a scowl. "And what has my darling Kashi done now?" _

_I could feel his frown against my neck. "Once again, the term 'teamwork' doesn't seem to mean anything to the two of them. If one of them is with Rin, then there's little fighting but with each other…" _

"_Want me to talk to Kashi?" _

_Minato shook his head before he sat up, letting the sheets pool around his waist. He gave me a warm smile, eyes twinkling. "It's alright. I'll figure something out." _

_Giving him a smirk, I tucked my arm underneath my pillow. "I would offer to switch but I think my team might have a few things to say about it." _

_My lover tilted his head with an amused smile. "I'll keep my adorable little students. Thank you my love," he chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. Reaching up, I dug my fingers into his hair, lightly scraping my nails across his scalp." _

_I grinned wickedly at the shudder that Minato gave, his eyes blazing with a rekindled fire. _

* * *

She glanced back into the house, her eye gazing at the other figure that was firmly wrapped up in blankets.

The harsh glow in the orb softened at the sight.

Yeah. It was worth it.

* * *

_FUCK._

_Fuckity, fuck, fuck, FUCK. _

_I stared at my reflection, twisting to the side. _

_FUCK. _

_There it was. That tiny, barely noticeable bump. _

_Tsunade confirmed it just a few hours earlier, her lovely hazel eyes filled with amazement and concern. But she agreed to keep silent. _

_Chewing my thumb, I stared at the bump. _

_Does this mean…._

_Releasing my thumb, I cautiously cupped the little bump with my hands and let out a soft whisper._

"…_Naruto?" _

* * *

Her lone eye closed sadly as tears started to form. Reaching for the sake, she lifted it up to her lips, but a lone drop trailed along the edge before dropping into her waiting mouth. Giving the bottle a vemonous glare, she flung the bottle into the rain. It landed in a puddle with a loud splash, sending droplets everywhere.

Curling up into herself, she let a pained whine through her clamped lips.

* * *

_Orochimaru stared at his sensei's daughter, his golden eyes filled with bewilderment. He set down the beaker that he had been looking at before I stormed into his lab._

"_Repeat that one more time, Naegi-chan. I believe I misheard you." _

_I stared at the Snake Sanin with a firm stare, ignoring the soft hisses from his snakes that watched with . "I need you to kill me." _

* * *

It turned out so well.

* * *

"_A mission?" Minato asked in surprise, looking over his shoulder as he fixed dinner._

_I nodded, leaning back on the couch while propping my feet on the table. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I'll be having dinner with my family tomorrow and the gang is going to meet for lunch. That is if their majesties care to join the common folk," I grumbled, thinking of the twins and Uchiha. _

_Hearing Minato's warm chuckle brought a smile to lips as I watched him move around the kitchen before placing a hotpot in the center of the table. Dinner was a comfortable silence except with the soft clinks of a dishware and soft hums of delight. As I finished washing the dishes, I glanced over at Minato who was sitting at the couch with a small familiar book in his hand. The book from which Naruto was named…_

_Wiping my hands on the towel, I tossed it onto the counter before sashaying over to the blonde. He looked up in surprise as I took the book from his hands and tossed onto the seat next to him before straddling his waist. Firm hands held my hips in his grasp, lightly tugging me closer. Minato stared up at with me with a puzzled look in his eyes, but he wore a sweet smile on his face. _

"_Hi," I murmured, my green eyes not leaving his baby blues. _

"_Hello," he whispered back, kneading the flesh on my hips. "What is it?" _

_I said nothing for a moment, combing my fingers through his hair and watched his eyes close in pleasure at the feel. _

"_I love you Minato," I whispered. _

_His eyes slid open slowly at my confession, his expression not changing. Silence filled the air as we stared at each other for a few minutes. _

_What happened next happened in the form of a blur. I landed on our bed with a grunt before Minato crawled up along my bed, pressing kisses to any exposed flesh. As my eyes closed in bliss, I could hear Minato whispering in a choked voice. _

"_I love you, Naegi. I love you. I love you…" _

* * *

Him…

* * *

"_Yo Naegi! Minato!"_

_The two of us walked into the restaurant, seeing several of the next generation's parents, turning towards us with grin and waves. Kuromaru was lying behind Tsume, his large form acting as a backrest for the fierce woman as she waved to get our attention._

_I grinned at the sight of all of our friends, feeling a slight pang of hurt growing in my chest. Minato gave me waist a small squeeze before walking over to take a seat next to Kushina, who offered a cup of tea to him before turning to me with a wide grin. _

"_C'mon Naegi! It's a toast off for your mission tomorrow!" _

* * *

"_Naegi!"_

_I grunted at the force that was Asuka and Asuma as they collided into me, wrapping their arms around my waist. Only 10 years old and they're nearly at my mid torso. Curse my parents and their shortness. _

"_What's up squirts?" I asked with a grin, ruffling their heads. _

_Matching brown eyes shone up at me and the boys dragged me into the kitchen, eagerly talking about the latest missions they did or what moves they had been training on as Mom looked up from the stove. She smiled at the sight of me as her eyes trailed down to my mid section. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she still smiled and welcomed me with a hug. _

"_Take a seat Naegi, your father will be home shortly." _

* * *

Them…

* * *

_I tightened the straps on my pack, wiggling my shoulders to get comfortable._

"_Leaving so early?" Minato yawned from the bed, stretching out across the sheets. Turning my head, I saw him lying on his side, cupping his head in his propped up hand as he watched me with sleepy eyes. _

_I smiled at him as I stood up and walked over, bending down to kiss his lips. "We wanted to get a head start on the mission. After all, we are traveling to Land of Waves." _

"_Mmm," Minato hummed as he dug his hand into my hair and pulled my head down for another kiss. "Come home soon, love." _

_Cupping his cheek in my hand, I pressed one last kiss to his lips and bit his lip gently. "I will."_

_Lightly rubbing his nose against mine, Minato gazed lovingly at me. "Promise?" _

_The lump growing in my throat grew, but I nodded with a hoarse, "Promise." _

* * *

The tears fell rapidly, pouring down her cheeks and dripping steadily off her chin.

* * *

_I stared down at the scroll the Sanin had given me before looking up at him. "Are you sure this will work?"_

_Orochimaru nodded, eyes solemn. "It will. Just follow instructions that I gave you." _

_Nodding, I stuffed it into my pack as three other shinobi approached us at the gate. _

"_Sarutobi-san, Orochimaru-sama. Good morning," one of the shinobi said bowing his head in respect towards the two. "Are you ready?" _

_Nodding, I shifted my pack on my shoulders. "I am."_

_Looking up at the tall and pale shinobi before me, I bowed my head towards him. "Thank you Orochimaru. Goodbye." _

_He nodded silently and as we left, he said softly, "Pray that we never meet again, Naegi-chan." _

* * *

She pressed the heel of her palm into her eye, anything to distract her from the memories.

* * *

_Explosions echoed through out the area, sending earth flying and fire burning the trees down. I flew through the air in a corkscrew flip, landing elegantly on my feet before bolting across the field. Bringing a kunai up, I redirected a kunai with a exploding tag flying in the opposite direction. Skidding behind a tree, I heavily gasped for air, my hand flying to my little bump. A tiny flare of charka flew out before it found the little spark._

_He's ok. He's ok…._

_Peeking around the trunk, I watched as the enemy attacks my team, not paying attention to little ole me. _

_Yanking the scroll out, I unraveled it and was about to bite my thumb when a series of thunks slammed into the tree that I hid behind. Whipping my head around, my eyes opened in horror to see several exploding tags flare before agonizing heat surrounded me._

* * *

And now she was here.

Exhaling shakily, she looked up into the sky as the rain came down faster and harder and thunder roared in the distance.

"Mommy?"

She didn't bother turning around. "I'm here, sweetie." She said softly.

Soft bare feet padded across the wooden floor, a soft swish of cloth as one of the few blankets they had was dragged along the floor. A tiny body walked around her before crawling into her lap, squirming until he was comfortably tucked into her arms. Making sure he was warmly wrapped in the blanket, she wrapped her arms around his tiny body and pressed her lips against his head.

"Are you ok, honey? Did you have a bad dream?"

He mutely shook his head. "Thunder," he said softly.

She gave him a small smile. "It's ok, honey. Mommy will always protect you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, her listening to the steady rainfall and he listening to her heartbeat.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

A slight tug on her shirt made her look down at her son. One blue and one green eye stared up at her from under spiky black hair, one long strand falling past his cheek with a single blue bead hanging from it. He looked up at his mother hopefully.

"Can you tell me about Daddy?"

Naegi Sarutobi smiled softly, reaching over to comb his spiky locks away from his face, tapping the beauty mark under his left eye.

"Of course, Raiu."

* * *

**Betcha you never saw that coming! Haha! Naegi isn't Naruto's mother! But Naruto gets to have a big brother!**

**Thank you for all being loyal readers and like I said, I might keep on posting, I might not, it depends. **

**Raiu= thunderstorm **


	19. SEQUEL!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**The sequel for 'In Their Eyes', called 'Through His Eyes' is up for reading!**

**Check it out!**


	20. NEW ENDING!

An alternate ending to the story has been posted! Go check it out!


End file.
